Amos Y Mazmorra 6
by Tobitaka97
Summary: Lucy se ha recuperado para volver a conquistar el corazón de Natsu una vez mas, pero los problemas siempre están a lado de ella, Natsu se ha vuelto frió y descorazonado con ella haciendo que todo se mas difícil, pero gracias a ese problema, el destino los ha vuelto unir, haciendo de Natsu su guardaespaldas, podrá una vez mas unirlos el amor?
1. Introduccion

**INTRODUCCION**

Bien mish muchachossss (conste esoy tratando de hablar eshpañol), amo el español, cuando me case me casere con un español, me derrite su ashentooooo.

Dejando eso a un lado, mañana sera le gran estreno de **AMOS Y MAZ** **MORRA 6,** y queria dar una breve introduccion a esta historia, que es una de mis favoritas principalmente si lo interpretan mis persona...mi pareja favorita, EL NALU.

 **Dando comienzo a esta historia, empezemos.**

La historia comienza en la universidad de Fairy Tai (si no mal lo recuerdo), cuando Natsu estaba en el parque jugando con su perro Happy, el muchacho piensa acerca de su vida, desde mi puento de vista, como todos los hombre de la peinsan que nunca van a encontrar al amor de su vida, pero como mas lo inespera a encontrado a la Luz de su camino.

Lo que mas me interesa es que no es como la muchas pero muchas novelas que he leido, las historias contemporaneas son las mas que me cae mal, por que la mujer no puede ser fuerte, y es la tipica historia de "hombre sexy, multimillonario y misterioso chico malo o algo asi" que se enamora de una "inocente, hermosa chica buena" y esos son cliches que le interesan a las personas, pero la historia es la misma, hasta se como va a terminar, como va empezar, que los que sigue despues de la escena de discusion, son predesibles, y lo que me llego de esta es que SI hay hombre sexy, pero no multimillonario, y en cambio de misterioso lleva una doble vida, hay resentimientos por parte de Natsu hacia su ex mujer, pero Lucy lo ama mucha y sin importar cuan se haga el dificil Natsu ella lo busca, hay tragedias, un poco de drama, y eso es lo que me gusta, no es erotica porque no muestra sexo por aqui, sexo por alla, no como otras, y eso es lo bueno y lo interesante de esta historia, que no pierde su interes apesar de los cliches.

Despues de que ellos se conocen se quedan hiptonizados, y a la primera cita que van duermen. Ahi es cuando empeizan sus problemas, por ejemplo, los padre de Lucy no aceptana a Natsu por que piesan que es una cazafortunas, el poco a poco se los va ganando, Natsu ama su vida de policia, pero ama a Lucy asi que decide acultar su verdadera identidad para que no los separe, poco a poco metido en esa vida se va conociendose hasta llegar a la parte de que le gusta ser un dominante sexual y se excita imaginar como someteria a su esposa. Una noche cuando el por fin puede demostrar quien puede ser en realidad todo se va a la mierda.

Bien, hasta este punto, digo, nunca en mi vida he odiado a Lucy, es mas, siempre me pongo a lado de ella por cada fanfci que leo, pero es la primera vez, con este fic, que odio a Lucy, no es que la odio, sino, que para mi esa parte de ella fue muy exagerada, fue demasiado dramatica acusando a Natsu por que la "violo", ahi es cuando se complica la relacion entre ellos, Natsu se siente indignado y lastimado por que su esposa cree que el la puede golpear, cuando el ha estado trabajando de policia, protegiendola de todo mal, cuando ella vive de princesa.

¿Alguna opinion con esto?

Porque yo tengo varias, pero si no fuera por que mi computadora esta lenta, las pondria todas. Y detallada con cada sentimiento que me dio a leer parrafo por parrafo.


	2. Chapter 1

PARTE VI

¿Qué serías capaz de entregar por recuperar a tu corazón perdido?

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Bayou Goula_

S iguiendo la carretera de Luisiana que bordeaba el río, en White Castle, estaba Bayou Goula, como un lugar espectral y perdido en el mundo.

Era una de las iglesias más diminutas que se conocían. Era de madera blanca y estaba rodeaba por casas antiguas y vecinas, un cementerio y varias plantaciones de azúcar.

El teléfono de Lucy estaba apagado, así que Natsu no había podido localizarla a través de la aplicación del iPhone. Sin embargo, años atrás, cuando entró en el FBI y se hizo amigo de los ingenieros de seguridad informática, consiguió algo que, de algún modo, asegurara que Sophie estuviera protegida; algo que, en caso de que desapareciera, le facilitara la búsqueda.

Hasta entonces no lo había necesitado.

Era una pegatina minúscula y transparente que se adhería a cualquier objeto. Disponía de un circuito localizador que daba una señal al móvil, una vez que te habías descargado la correspondiente aplicación.

En la actualidad, se comercializaban, las llamadas Stick n´Go. Aunque ninguna era de tan largo alcance como la que le había facilitado el FBI.

Gracias a eso, Natsu estaba justo delante del edificio del que salía la señal. Ella no lo sabía, pero la pegatina estaba pegada permanentemente en el interior de la alianza de Lucy. Ella o su anillo estaban allí.

¿Por qué?

Natsu echó una ojeada a la zona desde el interior de su coche. En aquellos primeros días de septiembre, todavía hacía calor. De madrugada, una niebla diluida se aposentaba sobre la maleza, lo cual le daba un aspecto gótico y fantasmal a la iglesia abandonada.

Natsu llamó a Levy inmediatamente. Aquello no le gustaba nada. —Oye, Mcgarden.

—¿Natsu? ¿Sabes algo?

—Necesito refuerzos en Edolas. Estoy frente a la iglesia abandonada de Zentopia.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿La has encontrado? ¿Has encontrado a Lucy?

—Lucy tenía un localizador en la alianza. Sigue llevándola, aunque nos hayamos separado — añadió algo confuso—. La señal sale del interior del edificio.

—¿Crees que está ahí dentro?

Natsu fijó sus ojos dorados en la puerta de la pequeña capilla.

—O está ella, o está el anillo. Y las dos posibilidades son igual de extrañas. —Ahora mismo vamos para allá. Avisaré a Magnus y…

—No, Levy. No quiero ni a los medios ni a la policía aquí.

Los Heartfilia odiaban los escándalos. Querían llevar aquel asunto con discreción, como él. Lucy era la madre de su hija, Cindy, y la mujer de la que había estado perdidamente enamorado. No iba a permitir que tuviera que soportar escándalo alguno, ni que lo que le había pasado abriera los telediarios.

—Pero, Natsu … La denuncia está en comisaría…, y es su jurisdicción. —No me importa. Te necesito a ti y a Lion. Llama a tu hermana y al ruso.

Venid hasta aquí. No sé qué mierda hay ahí dentro. Lo único que sé es que Lucy ha estado ahí. Y, tal vez siga estándolo, y no por propia voluntad.

—Entendido, Natsu. No hagas nada sin nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos para allá.

—Os espero.

Pero no tenía ninguna intención de esperar a nadie.

Lucy podía estar ahí dentro, maldita sea. Nastu ya había presenciado escenas demasiado violentas como para que su mente pensara que no iba a suceder nada malo y que ella estaría bien.

Su exmujer no pintaba nada en ese lugar perdido de la mano de Dios. Sin perder de vista la puerta blanca de Bayou Goula, imaginando que cualquier despiste podría resultar letal, metió la mano bajo el asiento de piel

egra del piloto y abrió un compartimento privado. Sacó su HSK plateada y con mango negro. La cargó entre sus piernas.

Debía mantener a raya sus pensamientos; de lo contrario, la desesperación haría que se despistara, que cometiera un error. Y cualquier error podría resultar fatal.

Medio agachado, aceleró el paso, tratando de mantenerse a una altura por debajo de la ventana, para que no lo descubrieran.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta. Habían forzado la cerradura. Alargó la mano y agarró el picaporte. En cuanto lo moviera, quien

fuera que estaba al otro lado vería que lo habían descubierto. Ajustó el puntor rojo de su arma silenciada.

Tendría pocas oportunidades. No había margen de error alguno.

De repente, una imagen cruzó su mente. Un recuerdo de lo que Lucy y él habían sido juntos. De sus juegos y de su complicidad. Como cuando jugaban a asustarse el uno al otro y se escondían por la casa. No la de sus padres, sino la que consideraban que era de ellos, la de Washington. _Happy_ los perseguía con curiosidad y un gesto alegre. Lucy se escondía entre las habitaciones y el jardín, y él tenía que dar con ella. Y Nick sabía lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando la acechaban, tanto que hasta se mordía esas uñas perfectas que siempre llevaba. Después, cuando se encontraban, _Happy_ ladraba como un loco, y los dos reían, carcajeándose el uno del otro, entre besos y abrazos.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva: lo echaba de menos. Pero esta vez el juego era muy distinto.

Para empezar, aquello no tenía nada de lúdico, nada que ver con aquellos jueguecitos de enamorados.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había sucedido a Lucy, daría con la respuesta, aunque fuera en aquel lugar sagrado. Eso sí, si a su exmujer le habían hecho daño…, y ese dios todopoderoso al que habían consagrado aquel lugar había contemplado la escena sin hacer nada…, entonces… no atendería a razones.

Lucy sentía un dolor sordo en el brazo derecho, así como en parte del hombro y la espalda. Como si fuera un recuerdo hormigueante de una quemadura.

Sumida en las brumas de una inconsciencia parcial, intentaba abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

Sentía la boca seca, tan y tan seca que tenía la sensación de que su lengua era un estropajo usado.

Frente a ella, en lo que parecía un banco de madera oscura y vieja de los muchos que había, reposaban toallitas blancas manchadas de sangre. ¿De quién era esa sangre? ¿Dónde estaba?

Lo único que recordaba era que, al poco de salir del aeropuerto de Luisiana, sintió un aguijonazo en el cuello. Después de eso, la más impenetrable oscuridad dejó paso al olvido.

Un sonido metálico, molesto e incesante, atoró sus oídos, como si se le hubiera metido en la cabeza y rebotara de una pared cóncava y huesuda a otra.

—Ese ruido… —murmuró con dificultad, apoyando la cabeza de nuevo sobre la superficie de madera en la que estaba recostada y boca abajo. Suelo. Suelo de láminas de madera añeja, polvorienta y desgastada—. Haz que pare…

Pero el ruido no cesó.

Ni tampoco desapareció el mareo y la laxitud de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mover los brazos. ¿Dónde los tenía? ¿Por qué no los sentía?

—Por favor… ¿Hay alguien ahí? Ayúdenme —pidió apenas sin fuerzas—. Tengo una hija…

Pero nadie contestó.

No quería creérselo. No quería pensar de nuevo en aquello. Pero la situación se parecía mucho a cuando la habían secuestrado en las Islas Vírgenes, cuando, durante horas, la habían retenido contra su voluntad…

¿Sería tan desgraciada de vivir lo mismo una segunda vez?

¿Y Natsu? ¿Se preguntaría dónde estaba cuando ya no supiera nada de ella? No, ¿verdad? Porque ya no la quería. Hacía dos semanas que no lo había llamado. Y él tampoco se había puesto en contacto con ella.

Le había explicado lo que le pasaba, el miedo que sentía, la sensación de que la estaban vigilando… Pero él se rio de ella. No la creyó. En medio de aquel limbo, intentó recordar la última vez que habían hablado.

—¿Sí? —Natsu siempre contestaba igual. Y eso que sabía perfectamente quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, Natsu. —Ah, eres tú. Un largo silencio.

—Claro que soy yo. Siempre soy yo. —¿Ah, sí? No estés tan segura, princesa.

Le gustaba provocarla y hacerle creer que podía estar con otra persona. —No lo estoy.

—¿Cómo está mi hija?

—Se ha dormido hace un rato. No suelta su oso panda de peluche. El que tú le regalaste, ¿te acuerdas? Dijiste que lo compraste en Japón. Pero supongo que era mentira, porque nunca fuiste agente comercial, ¿verdad? —dijo, afectada.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar, Lucy.

—¿Tienes pesadillas? —preguntó de golpe—. Supongo que tú no, ¿verdad? Tú estabas acostumbrado a esas cosas… Eres agente del FBI.

—Princesa…, nadie está preparado para ese tipo de cosas, por mucha placa que tenga.

—Ya no me gusta cómo me llamas «princesa», como si fuera algo repulsivo y odioso para ti.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

—No lo sé… —contestó ella, abatida—. No lo sé, Dragneel. Pensé que entrar en el torneo ayudaría a que volvieras a confiar en mí. Quería demostrarte que podía entrar en tu mundo y que quería…

—Ya, claro… ¿Puedes entrar en mis expedientes y eliminar la denuncia de malos tratos? —espetó con inquina.

—La he retirado, Natsu —contestó ella, llorosa.

—¿Y qué? Ya no importa. La mancha está ahí. Nunca se borrará. —Natsu, por favor, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de…

—¿De qué? ¿Me la diste tú para explicarme? Me privaste de mi hija durante seis meses. ¡Seis! — gritó enfadado—. Me perdí sus primeros pasos… y cómo le crecían los dientes. Me perdí mucho por tu estupidez.

—No fui estúpida. Solo estaba asustada —replicó ella manteniendo la calma —. NATsu, tú tampoco has sido sincero conmigo… Llevábamos siete años casados, y durante todo ese tiempo has fingido ser un maldito comercial. En el torneo me secuestraron, me golpearon, vi cómo degollaban a Kagura y cómo te golpeaban… Me metí en un buen lío por recuperarte… ¿Y es así como reconoces mi esfuerzo?

Él guardó silencio durante unos momentos.

—Fuiste muy valiente —reconoció a regañadientes—. Pero muy tonta e inconsciente. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Lo volvería a hacer.

—Típico de ti. No escuchas. En fin, Lucy… ¿Por qué has llamado? ¿Qué quieres?

Ella no sabía por dónde empezar. —Yo… No sé a quién acudir.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Dinero para Nashi?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó ofendida. Ni ella ni su hija necesitaban dinero. Le había devuelto cada dólar que el abogado de su padre le había exigido, y que él ingresaba en su cuenta como manutención—. Nunca te he pedido nada ni para mí ni para mi pequeña. No seas ridículo.

—Ah, sí. La niña rica de Luisiana, se me olvidaba —replicó él con sarcasmo.

—Me he ganado cada centavo que tengo ahora. ¿Sabes?, no me gusta cómo me hablas. Estás siendo desagradable.

—Supéralo. Tú también fuiste bastante desagradable cuando acudiste a la policía diciendo que yo había intentado violarte y que te había pegado.

—Dios… Lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón? —¿Cuántas veces? —Sonrió—. En fin, ¿qué quiere la princesita? Me

llamas para algo, supongo —dijo, impaciente. Lucy soltó el aire como si estuviera acongojada.

—No puedo dormir bien. Estoy asustada. Recibo llamadas extrañas y tengo la sensación de que me persiguen.

Nastu apretó los dientes con rabia. Estaba claro que sufría estrés postraumático.

—Es normal, Lucy. Con el tiempo, esos síntomas pasarán…

—¡No, Natsu! No son síntomas. No son imaginaciones mías. Lo digo en serio.

Él negó con la cabeza. A muchas víctimas les sucedía, sobre todo después de experimentar algo realmente difícil de asimilar. Se sentían inseguras, acosadas, perseguidas…, entraban en una pequeña psicosis.

—Escúchame bien: la ansiedad pasará. Ve a tu médico de cabecera y que te recete unas pastillas.

—Odio las pastillas. Yo… Mira, me encontraría mejor si vinieras y estuvieras aquí con nosotras.

Contigo me siento a salvo.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Ahora te sientes a salvo? ¿De verdad?

—No lo digo para presionarte, ni es una artimaña para que me perdones ni nada de eso…, pero estoy muy asustada, Natsu. ¿Puedes coger un avión y venir a pasar unos días a Luisiana? Te lo pido por favor.

Lucy no tenía ni idea de que él estaba allí, para ayudar a Mirajane y a Laxus. Y mejor que no lo supiera, si no, no tendría excusa alguna para negarse. Sus suegros le habían llamado infinidad de veces para disculparse por cómo lo habían tratado después de la denuncia, pero él nunca les había cogido el teléfono.

No quería tener nada que ver con ellos, con nadie de la familia Heartfilia.

Aunque no era culpable de nada, le daba vergüenza hablarles de nuevo. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, no quería volver a relacionarse con ellos ni con nadie que pudiera mirarle con compasión o arrepentimiento.

—No puedo, Lucy. Lo siento. Estoy de viaje —mintió. En ese preciso momento, estaba en Luisiana, en Tchoupitoulas Street, intentando reconocer una cara mediante su programa de identificación facial.

—Natsu, te lo suplico… Sabes que no te pediría nada, si no fuera porque de verdad creo que algo no va bien.

—Regresaré dentro de una semana —dijo acelerando el proceso de identificación—. Pasaré a veros entonces.

—¿No puedes venir antes?

—Lucy, ¡maldita sea! —le gritó, nervioso—. ¡Estoy trabajando! ¡¿Comprendes?! ¡Que tú me pidas cosas está fuera de lugar! ¡Te concedí el divorcio! ¡Tómate algo y déjame tranquilo! —añadió.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella en medio de un sollozo.

Aquel fue su último recuerdo amargo y descorazonador, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo.

No sabía con quién estaba ni quién la retenía. Pero cerró los ojos con la convicción de que Natsu no la recordaría con amor, con cariño. Y eso le dolía más que todas las desgracias juntas, porque ella, aunque se había equivocado mucho, no había dejado de quererlo con locura.

Tres, dos, uno… Natsu tomó aire por la nariz y abrió la puerta de la iglesia de una patada que casi la hizo saltar por los aires. Mejor entrar como un huracán que arriesgarse a hacerlo con cautela.

Con brazos firmes y tensos, alzó la pistola y movió el puntor láser por la nave central y del pasillo de bancos, hasta centrarlo en el altar. Un sonido parecido al de un mosquito eléctrico cesó de repente.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos y caminó hacia el origen del sonido.

Enfrente tenía el presbiterio, la credencia, el ambón blanco y polvoriento, la pila bautismal y el sagrario, oscurecido y desvencijado por el paso del tiempo.

Algo se movía tras el altar, y Nastu estaba decidido a averiguar qué era. Con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa, dirigió el punto de luz rojo hacia las sillas polvorientas que conformaban la sede. Había una bolsa de piel negra abierta sobre la que estaba en medio. De ella salía un cable negro que desaparecía detrás del altar.

—Te lo advierto, hijo de puta. Si la que está ahí es mi esposa, voy a descuartizarte —gruñó Natsu, fuera de sí. Que Lucy estuviera ahí no sería una buena señal—. Sal y deja lo que estés haciendo.

¡Sal, maldito seas! —rugió.

Entonces, el altar volcó hacia delante. Un tipo de pelo negro y lacio, de ojos rasgados negros y una mascarilla blanca que le cubría nariz y boca, apareció agachado tras él y corrió hacia el lado izquierdo para desaparecer por la puerta de la sacristía.

Natsu no se lo pensó dos veces y disparó. No sabía si le había dado, pero fue tras él.

La iglesia tenía una salida trasera que llevaba hasta un campo mal cuidado, de arbustos y chaparrales, que rodeaban tumbas de piedra oscurecida y cruces, algunas torcidas y movidas por los fuertes temporales de Luisiana.

Ese individuo era rápido como una gacela. Natsu corrió tanto que le ardían los músculos de las piernas, pero ni aun así lo pudo alcanzar. Perdió su pista rápidamente. Sin embargo, al bajar la mirada, vislumbró pequeños círculos rojos: sangre.

Le había dado. Tenía que estar malherido.

Oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un coche deslizarse por el pavimento: el captor de Sophie se le había escapado de las manos.

—Maldito cabrón, mal nacido… —murmuró oteando el horizonte con desesperación.

Enfadado consigo mismo por haber bebido y ser más lento, llamó a Levy inmediatamente.

—¿Por dónde vais?

—¡Natsu! ¡Estamos bordeando la carretera del río! ¡Nos queda poco para llegar! —dijo Cleo, angustiada.

—Tened los ojos bien abiertos. Un tipo de pelo largo y negro, ojos achinados, vestido con camiseta blanca de manga corta acaba de huir con su coche.

—¿Qué coche? —No lo he visto. —¿Desde dónde?

—Desde la jodida iglesia, Levy. —¿Hacia dónde iba?

—Ni idea. No he podido verlo. Me ha costado seguirle el ritmo. Pero le he dado. —Fijó la atención en la sangre del suelo.

—Entonces, ¿la has encontrado? —pregugunto Gajeel por el manos libres—. ¿Lucy está bien?

—No lo sé. Estad atentos. Voy a por ella. —Cortó la comunicación. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la capilla para dar con Lucy.

Cuando entró de nuevo por la sacristía y dirigió su mirada dorada hacia el suelo añoso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se detuvo en seco. El alma se le congeló; temió quedarse así para siempre.

Lucy estaba ahí.

Desnuda, salvo por unas braguitas negras. Estaba boca abajo, con parte del omóplato, el hombro y el brazo derecho manchado de sangre. Era una sangre que salía de las heridas que producía una pistola de tatuar.

El suelo grisáceo tenía motitas rojas a su alrededor, como las que deja un grafitero al pintar con espray en la pared. Pero estas eran la sangre que salpicaba de las heridas que había provocado la aguja sobre el cuerpo de su exmujer.

Arrastró los pies como un zombi. Lo primero que hizo fue retirarle el pelo largo que le cubría el rostro. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados; dos líneas azules de cansancio los rodeaban.

—¿Luce? —La voz le tembló—. ¿Me oyes?

Sobre un estuche de tela negra completamente abierto, había dos inyecciones vaciadas de GHB, una especie de somnífero líquido. Grandes cantidades podrían provocar un coma profundo. Le tomó el pulso y respiró tranquilo al comprobar que su corazón bombeaba con normalidad.

Cientos de vendas blancas y algodones tintados de sangre moteaban la superficie, desperdigados por doquier. La pistola de tatuar y las tintas parecían ubicadas estratégicamente. Nick tomó una gasa limpia del paquete que estaba abierto en el maletín, sobre la silla. Limpió la sangre que no dejaba ver el enorme tatuaje que le habían hecho y que cubriría parte del brazo y el hombro de Lucy, rodeándolo como una hombrera.

Era un dragón.

Un dragón verde, que nacía desde su omóplato, donde descansaban tres calaveras rodeadas de flores de cerezo. Las garras traseras del dragón caían sobre su hombro derecho, y su cuerpo asomaba reclinándose en la parte delantera de este, hasta rodear como una serpiente parte del bíceps de Lucy.

A Natsu no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo. No lograba comprenderlo. ¿Por qué a Lucy?

Con el corazón en la garganta, le dio la vuelta para ver el rostro del dragón que marcaba su cuerpo. Los pálidos pechos de Sophie se bambolearon de un lado al otro cuando la apoyó sobre su torso y la sostuvo como Maria acunó a Jesús después de su muerte. Teniendo en cuenta dónde se encontraban, era una imagen que tenía su punto de sarcasmo.

Natsu limpió su brazo de líquido escarlata. Palideció al ver el rostro de la cabeza del dragón. No era el de un dragón. Era un dragón con cuerpo de mujer en la parte superior, conocida como Kiyo Hime en la cultura japonesa. Simbolizaba las pasiones, los celos, el despecho y el lado oscuro femenino, que hacían que se transformara en un ser monstruoso. La leyenda decía que se enamoró de un monje budista, y que este rechazó su amor. Kiyo enloqueció y su furia la transformó en dragón.

Natsu conocía muy bien el significado de los tatuajes de la cultura oriental. Era un experto en ello, así como en su idioma, pero ese tatuaje, en especial, no era muy común.

Abrazó a Lucy con fuerza contra su pecho y buscó su ropa. Esperaba que no la hubieran violado, que no la hubieran tocado. Pero hasta que la llevara al hospital no podrían saber a ciencia cierta si ese mal nacido había abusado de ella.

—No puedo llevarte al hospital. La gente no puede saber… —pensó en voz alta, meciéndola como un loco, dándole el calor y la comprensión que no le había dado cuando ella le contó lo que le sucedía—. Soy gilipollas —se reprobó.

Acababan de marcar a Lucy con un dibujo que ella odiaría de por vida. Aunque eso no importaba. Lo único que importaba es que ella estaba viva.

La luz de los focos de dos coches entraron a través del hueco donde antes estaba el cristal, y lo cegaron parcialmente.

La caballería había llegado.

Natsu cargó a Lucy, sin importarle si se manchaba de sangre, y procuró no mostrarla demasiado, para preservar su parcial desnudez.

Gajeel y Laxus, seguidos de Mirajane y Levy, que vigilaban el perímetro, entraron en la iglesia.

Laxus arrugó las cejas. Lion se fijó en el cuerpo semidesnudo que cargaba

su amigo.

—Joder —murmuró Redfox, negando con la cabeza—, dime que está viva, Natsu.

—Está viva… —contestó pasando entre medio de ellos—, necesito que recojáis todas las pruebas. Quiero saber exactamente quién era ese tipo y de donde consigue toda esta mierda. Hay sangre en el campo de arbustos de detrás de la iglesia, por el camino del cementerio —indicó—.

Tomadla y enviadla a analizar lo antes posible. ¿Conocéis a alguien que haga las pruebas sin informe pericial?

—Yo sí —respondió Lion, que se dirigió enseguida a buscar las pruebas de sangre—. Puede que te las consiga en cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Eso sería maravilloso —murmuró Natsu—. Tiempo récord. Nos corre prisa.

Laxus lo detuvo y estudió los tatuajes en el cuerpo de Lucy. —Dragneel —sus ojos, que eran una extraña mezcla de rojo y amatista, se

achicaron, sabedor de lo que significaba aquel dibujo—, ¿en qué estaba metida Lucy?

—¿Lucy? En Amos y Mazmorras —aclaró Natsu—. Un escaparate perfecto para mafias, una tapadera para corruptos y el vicio perfecto para un grupo nada desdeñable de sádicos tarados. Esto es una puta mierda.

—Pues, para serte sincero, solo hay una mafia que el ruso teme más que las _bratvas_. —Laxus chasqueó con la lengua y siguió el contorno del dragón delbrazo de la mujer—. La mafia japonesa.

—Créeme. Yo también la temo —contestó Natsu caminando con prisa hasta el Evoque—. Ella no es consciente de lo que hizo cuando vino a jugar al torneo, ni de que eso ha cambiado su vida para siempre.

Mitajane y Levy se quedaron inmóviles al ver a Nick saliendo de la blanca capilla, como un ángel rubio y vengador, con su exmujer semidesnuda en brazos.

—¡Lucy! —gritó Levy, aturdida, y fue corriendo a ayudarlo. —Levy, ayúdame —le pidió Nick, nervioso.

Mirajane se fijó en el rostro de Natsu y supo que su amigo se iba a encargar de todo a partir de ese momento.

Estaba muy cabreado.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Mirajene.

—Necesito que busquéis huellas y requiséis todo lo que hay ahí dentro. Son los instrumentos de ese hijo de la gran puta —gruñó, abriendo la puerta de copiloto de su coche—. Ayudadme a encontrarlo, Levy.

Ella asintió con solemnidad. Mirajane y Levy se miraron la una a la otra, mientras acomodaban a Lucy y la cubrían con una manta térmica plateada que Natsu llevaba en el maletero, para casos de emergencias.

Los ojos azules y brillantes de Mirajane se fijaron en el dibujo y negó con la cabeza, algo confundida.

—¿Tenemos que ir a Japón, Natsu?

Él tenía prisa por llevarla a su nueva casa, por llamar a sus padres para que la asistiera su médico privado con total discreción.

Tendría que ver de nuevo a Jude y a Layla… Maldita sea.

Antes de sentarse en el interior de su coche, contestó a Leslie con voz rasposa: —No hace falta. Desgraciadamente, Japón ha venido a nosotros.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

C ondujo el Evoque intentando mantenerse sereno, sin dejar de prestar atención a Lucy, que, de vez en cuando, hacía esfuerzos por despertarse. Abría los ojos y lo miraba de frente. Entonces parecía relajarse, como si con él se sintiera segura.

Natsu recordaba la de veces que lo había mirado así, cuando, estando juntos, se iban de viaje en su antiguo todoterreno. Sophie se dormía y, cuando se despertaba, asombrada por haberse desconectado, lo miraba, le sonreía y volvía a cerrar los ojos, como si con ello le dijera: «Si sigues ahí, entonces puedo seguir durmiendo» .

Agarró el volante con fuerza, impotente al ver lo que le habían hecho. Su preciosa esposa parecía diminuta en el asiento del copiloto. Tenía los pies descalzos y sucios, las rodillas manchadas, y la cara sucia de los churretones de sus propias lágrimas, de las salpicaduras de su sangre y del polvo de aquella jodida iglesia.

No era casualidad. Ella le había llamado para decirle que tenía miedo, que se sentía indefensa…

Y pocos días después la habían secuestrado… Todo estaba relacionado. Natsu torció el cuello a un lado y lo hizo crujir: un gesto para destensarse

antes de explotar. No se tenía por alguien violento, vengativo…, pero si tocaban algo que a él le importaba. Y aunque su relación con Sophie había decaído

mucho en los últimos meses, hasta el punto de no querer saber nada de ella, se sentía hecho una furia por lo que le habían hecho.

Más le valía a aquel misterioso tatuador esconderse bien, porque iba a remover cielo y tierra para encontrarle.

El rostro de Kiya Hime en la parte delantera del brazo de Lucy, la mujer dragón, le sonreía, jactándose de su miseria.

Cuando se despertara, su exmujer iba a querer amputarse el brazo. La herida seguía supurando, pero no tanto como antes. Además, el secuestrador, se había encargado de limpiarlo con cuidado para que el tatuaje no se desdibujara ni se echara a perder con la suciedad, la inflamación y una más que posible infección cutánea. Había estado horas con ella hasta acabarlo. Un día tatuándola. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué habría hecho después si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo?

Natsu no quería ni pensar en ello, así que encendió la pantalla digital del coche, tecleó la opción de manos libres y buscó en su agenda el teléfono de Jude Heartfilia.

Iba a hacerse cargo de su hija, lo quisiera o no. Esperaba que colaborase. Ahora no era un maldito agente comercial insulso. Su exfamilia política sabía que era trabajaba en el FBI. Aunque lo odiaran por ello, iban a tener que obedecer sus órdenes; la vida de su única hija estaba en juego.

La alerta de llamada no duró ni dos timbrazos.

—¿Dragneel? —La voz temblorosa de Jude irrumpió al otro lado de la línea.

Escuchar aquella fragilidad en un hombre tan fuerte no le sentó nada bien. Su exsuegro estaba aterrado, síntoma de que era humano, y no un dios inmisericorde, como le había hecho creer.

—Señor Heartfilia—lo saludó.

—Lucy… Ha desaparecido. La esperábamos en Crocus desde las nueve de la mañana. No sabemos nada de ella… He ido a la policía y…

—Señor Heartfilia—lo cortó Natsu—. He encontrado a Lucy. —¿Cómo dices?

—La tengo aquí conmigo. —¿Qué? ¿Puede hablar? —No, ahora no.

—Por Dios —exclamó, mezclando una sensación de descanso y alegría—. Dime que está bien.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Ahora no puede decirle nada. Me voy a encargar de ella estos días. —Su voz no permitía replica de ningún tipo, algo que Carlo pareció captar, pues no puso objeción alguna.

—Entiendo… —respondió, sumiso—. Sabía que no era normal que ella no nos avisara. Lucy es…

—Ya sé cómo es Lucy, señor Heartfilia. —«Por si no lo recuerda, fue mi mujer durante siete años y medio» —. Hace un par de horas que mis compañeros me comunicaron su desaparición.

—Ah, claro… Me alegro. ¿Quién te ha avisado?

—Mis amigos de la comisaría. Ahora, estense tranquilos. Ya la he encontrado. Por ahora necesitará descansar.

—Desconozco cómo lo has hecho, pero, muchas gracias —le dijo con sinceridad.

«Ah, Jude Heartfilia. Con lo orgulloso que eres, ¿cuánto te ha costado decirle eso a tu repudiado exyerno?», se dijo.

—Natsu… Por favor… ¿Ella está bien? Solo dime qué le ha pasado. —Es difícil explicarle lo que ha pasado por aquí. Hable con su mujer y dígale que se tranquilice, que Lucy se pondrá bien. Solo tiene unos cuantos

rasguños y se encuentra bajo los síntomas de un somnífero. —«Y tiene un tatuaje que seguramente, personas como ustedes, solo han visto en jarrones chinos de la dinastía Ming» —. Si lo necesitan, vengan a mi casa esta noche. Le hará falta ropa… y sus cosas…

—¿A Washington? —preguntó sin comprenderlo.

—No, señor. —Natsu sonrió, sabedor de la sorpresa que se iba a llevar—. Hace unos días compré una propiedad de Audubon. Vivo ahí desde entonces.

—¿Has venido a vivir a Luisiana, Dragneel? —preguntó incrédulo—. Mi hija no me dijo nada.

—Su hija no lo sabía. Hacía dos semanas que no me llamaba…

—Sí. Lo sé todo —murmuró Jude—. Sé todo lo que eres y estoy al tanto de lo sucedido en… las Islas Vírgenes. Sophia me lo contó. No podíamos imaginar que fueras…

—Perfecto. Así no tendré que darle detalles escabrosos —replicó, cortándole abruptamente con amargura y algo de sarcasmo—. En fin. Vengan a verla si lo desean. —Natsu intentó centrarse para plantearle y comunicarle el motivo real de su llamada—. Señor Heartfilia, entiendo que ustedes son celosos de su intimidad. La policía no ha tenido nada que ver en el rescate de Sophia. He sido yo y mis amigos los que hemos dado con ella. De este modo, los medios no se meterán de por medio, y ustedes, ella y Cindy podrán vivir con más o menos normalidad. Así que les pido que, por ahora, lo dejen todo en nuestras manos.

—¿Crees que eso es lo mejor? —Por ahora sí.

—Bien… De acuerdo. Te estoy muy agradecido. Es un gran detalle, Dragneel…

—Pero…, siempre hay un pero, señor, y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. — Natsu fijó sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche de aquella interminable carretera.

—Suéltalo ya, muchacho.

—Necesito que me manden lo antes posible a su médico privado. Quiero asegurarme de que ella está bien y de que le hagan un chequeo completo.

—Claro que sí —aceptó él, nervioso—. Ahora mismo vamos para allá. El médico vive en el barrio Francés. No tardará mucho en llegar a tu casa.

—Bien. Les espero entonces. Cuando lleguen les explicaré lo que ha pasado. —Una vez le facilitó la dirección, se despidió con un educado y frío—: Les veo más tarde.

A Natsu no se le ocurrió nada mejor que comprarse una casita al inicio de la larguísima e inacabable Tchoupitoulas Street, donde vivían sus amigos, a los que ya consideraba parte de su familia.

El dinero que había conseguido le dio mucha seguridad económica y libertad para vivir como él quisiera. En Washington estaba solo. A Chicago no iba a volver, pues, aunque quería a sus padres, prefería más campo y menos ciudad. En Luisiana encontraba satisfacción a todas sus necesidades, aunque estas no le llenaran el corazón.

Su casa no era un castillo, como la casa de Leslie, ni una adorable casita, como la de Levy. Pero era un hogar a caballo entre una cosa y la otra, colindante con el Audubon Zoo. Desde la parte alta de la casa, que tenía tres plantas, disfrutaba de las buenas vistas de sus instalaciones y de la guarida de los leones y de los tigres. Pensó que a Cindy le encantaría ver a los animales, y la compró precisamente pensando en la pequeña a la que no había podido ver durante los últimos meses.

También la eligió por la tranquilidad, por lo protegida que estaba respecto a

las miradas ajenas y por el precioso ambiente natural que la rodeaba, parte de ese entorno era propiedad de los parques del zoo.

Tenía un garaje exterior en el que cabían tres vehículos, un jardín con palmeras que rodeaba la propiedad a cuatro vientos y una piscina con catarata y dos ambientes. La casa tenía ciento setenta metros cuadrados. Natsu sabía que era mucho espacio, pero le encantaba disponer de habitaciones para invitados, por si acaso un día recibía sorpresas inesperadas. Un estudio, un gimnasio privado, una biblioteca… Bueno, bien mirado, sí la tenía ocupada. Pero vivía solo. Demasiados metros para él solo.

Aparcó el Evoque justo al lado del todoterreno, que aún conservaba por motivos sentimentales.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de piel del asiento. Se guardó la pistola en la cinturilla del pantalón y giró la cabeza hacia Sophie.

Debía acomodarla, limpiarla y… protegerla. Eso era lo más importante.

Lucy había sido víctima de un loco que hacía tatuajes japoneses, y no unos cualesquiera. Estaban relacionados directamente con la Yakuza, hecho que lo empeoraba todo. Pero ¿con quiénes?

Cargó con ella, procurando que la manta térmica no se deslizara por ningún lado.

No pesaba demasiado. Había perdido unos cuantos kilos. Ya lo notó cuando la vio en las Islas Vírgenes, pero, al parecer, no había recuperado el peso en las semanas siguientes.

Seguramente, era cosa de los nervios y de la ansiedad. No le gustaba que lo estuviera pasando mal.

¿Y Cindy? ¿Notaría el estrés por el que estaba pasando su madre? Lucy era cariñosa y atenta, y se entregaba a la pequeña con ahínco. El vínculo entre madre e hija era irrompible y estrecho. Su amor era puro e incondicional. Pero, después de todo lo que había pasado…, ¿habría cambiado algo entre ellas?

Con ese pensamiento, Natsu introdujo el código de seguridad. La puerta blindada se abrió y ambos entraron en la vivienda.

Lucy se encontraría desorientada cuando abriera los ojos sin el somnífero corriendo por su sangre.

¿Qué cara pondría cuando supiera que vivía allí?

No sabía qué sucedería cuando se enterase de que, dos semanas atrás, cuando

lo llamó y le pidió que se fuera a pasar unos días con ellas, porque se sentía insegura, y él rechazó la proposición, en realidad, acababa de comprar aquella casa, en Luisiana, justo donde el estado le había prohibido entrar mediante una orden de alejamiento.

El doctor Rufus tenía el aspecto de un hombre que no había trabajado con sus manos en toda su vida.

Como mucho, habría cargado con su maletín negro, donde guardaba todas sus herramientas para tratar a sus pacientes.

Natsu lo estudiaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de invitados, sin perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que aquel joven licenciado con gafas rectangulares y tan rubio y pálido como un bebé le hacía a Lucy.

Cuando acabó su revisión, carraspeó incómodo y se levantó, impresionado de ver a Lucy Heartfilia en un estado tan vulnerable. Subiéndose las gafas metálicas por el puente de la nariz, se acercó a Natsu y le dijo:

—¿Quiere que espere a don Jude para que hablemos sobre su estado? —Puede hablar conmigo. —Natsu se cruzó de brazos, esperando las noticias. —Está bien.

—Quiero saber si la han violado.

El doctor alzó la cabeza con sorpresa. —Es usted muy directo…

—Es mejor que lo sepa yo a que lo sepa el señor Jude.

Rufus negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano para tranquilizarlo. —No. No ha habido abuso sexual. Las pruebas dan negativo, aunque, si

desea que hagamos un examen exhaustivo, y Lucy decide poner una denuncia, se debería llevar al laboratorio de criminalística para que analicen más a fondo los resultados.

—No hace falta. Solo quiero que me asegure que no la han forzado. —No hay restos de vello púbico, ni semen, ni humedad, ni

enrojecimiento… Nada que me indique que ha habido contacto sexual. Solo entonces Natsu relajó los hombros y se descruzó de brazos. Solía

cruzarlos como medida de protección cuando debía escuchar algo que no deseaba, como si fuera un escudo en el que rebotaran las palabras indeseadas.

Pero, gracias a Dios, Lucy no había sufrido una experiencia de ese tipo. Y menos mal, porque Natsu no habría podido vivir con ello. Podía hacerlo con ese tatuaje, pero no sabiendo que alguien había abusado de ella, y todo por no

haberle hecho caso.

—Está bajo el efecto de un potente sedante —continuó Abster—. Cuando se despierte, puede darle la mitad de una pastilla de modafinila, y la otra mitad ocho horas después. Eso hará que se espabile.

—De acuerdo.

—Le he tomado sangre para comprobar que con las agujas que le han hecho ese dibujo —se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco que guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa azul clara— no le hayan transmitido ninguna enfermedad infecciosa, como la hepatitis.

—Quiero los resultados mañana mismo.

—Y los tendrá —aseguró cerrando su maletín delante de Natsu—. Me urge saber que Lucy esté bien. Soy el médico de cabecera de su familia desde hace años…

Natsu bizqueó. Otro más a quien Lucy tenía embelesado y quería hacerse cargo de su exmujer.

—No se preocupe. Yo me aseguraré de que no le pase nada. La cuidaré bien. Abster asintió y lanzó una última mirada a Sophie, como un corderito

degollado.

—Hay una crema especial para que cicatrice el tatuaje. Parece muy limpio, pero es bueno que esté húmedo constantemente con algo parecido a la vaselina, para que no se hagan costras. Y se lo debe lavar dos veces al día con agua y jabón.

—Bien.

—Otra cosa más. El tatuaje es grande. Lucy sigue dándole de mamar a Nashi. No tiene por qué ser así —especificó—, pero dicen que la tinta puede pasar a la sangre, y eso sería malo para la niña.

Deberá tener cuidado a la hora de amamantar a su hija. Tal vez no deba hacerlo hasta pasadas unas semanas.

—Yo leí que dependía de si el tatuaje rodeaba el pecho —aclaró Natsu. Se había leído un manual de riesgos y leyendas urbanas para embarazadas. Lo de los tatuajes era una de ellas—. Este rodea el brazo y parte del hombro… No es para tanto. Lucy necesita recuperar la normalidad, tal vez no sea bueno que aparte el vínculo con su hija tan drásticamente, aunque durante unos días tenga que hacerlo, por otros motivos.

Rufus se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi labor informarle. Supongo que no habrá problema. Si Nashi sufre algo de diarrea, eso podría ser una explicación.

—Estaremos pendientes —dijo—. Doctor, ya sabe que no debe abrir la boca sobre nada de lo que has visto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Carraspeó, inseguro de nuevo—. Es un secreto profesional.

—Exacto.

Natsu se apartó de la puerta para dejar salir a Abster y acompañarle hasta la salida. Una vez en el jardín, el médico se subió a su Mercedes gris y le dijo al bajar la ventanilla.

—La visitaré dentro de una semana. Hasta entonces, espero que estén bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Natsu clavó sus ojos amarillos en la matrícula del Mercedes. ¿Qué mierda hacía Lucy con los hombres para tenerlos a todos revoloteando a su alrededor como si ella fuera un tarro de miel y ellos fueran abejorros? ¿Por qué creían que tenían algún derecho sobre ella?

Sería mejor no pensar demasiado en ello, no quería ponerse de mal humor. El segundo timbrazo de la madrugada anunció la llegada de Jude y Layla

Heartfilia, que cargaban con Nashi en brazos, plácidamente dormida. _Happy_ salió disparado a saludarlos, el enorme golden los había olido y no se había olvidado de ellos.

Cuando Natsu abrió la puerta y los vio, el rencor lo sacudió por dentro. Ellos lo habían culpado y señalado sin saber la verdad; habían sido cómplices de las decisiones de su exmujer al alejar a su hija de él. Lo despreciaron. Lo tacharon de sus vidas. Una vida en la que nunca encajó, por muy bien que los hubiera tratado.

Layla, una mujer bella, llena de carácter y tesón, tenía a Nashi en brazos. Y Natsu no había esperado verla. Hacía meses que no la veía. Y con algo tan puro e inocente sobre ella, sumido en un dulce sueño, no podía transmitir la frialdad y el desdén que había preparado como recibimiento.

Nashi había crecido. ¡Y estaba tan bonita! Natsu solo podía pensar en eso. Llevaba un vestidito rosa y unas zapatillas de bebé del mismo color, con los cordones blancos. Tragó saliva, con congoja.

El pecho se le encogió y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, que reprimió delante de sus abuelos.

¡Hacía tanto que no la veía! ¡Más de medio año! Demasiado para un padre devoto como él.

Pero entre todos le habían privado de tantas cosas… —Dragneel, hola.

Layla parecía sinceramente feliz de verle. Sujetaba con varias horquillas su pelo negro y algo despeinado en lo alto de la cabeza. No estaba maquillada y tenía más arrugas de las que recordaba.

Los Heartfilia vestían con ropa todavía veraniega y de campo, y jamás habían tenido un aspecto tan sinceramente humilde como en ese momento.

—Hola, señora Heartfilia —contestó con la educación que jamás olvidó. —Dragneel… —lo saludó Jude—. ¡Hola, _Dalton_ amigo! —Acarició las

orejas del perro.

Cuando el padre de Lucy habló, todo aquel halo intimidatorio de antaño brilló por su ausencia.

Ya no había nada que ocultar, nadie a quien impresionar. Nick ya no sentía respeto hacia ellos, ya no corría el riesgo de que no lo aceptaran. De hecho, ya lo habían repudiado. Era un riesgo que ya no podría experimentar de nuevo.

Todo perdido. Nada que perder.

Ya no les daba miedo. Ya no les quería impresionar.

Eran sus exsuegros, los padres de su exmujer. Punto final.

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó un ojeroso Carlo, con la barba incipiente y entrecana asomando en su mandíbula.

—Por supuesto, señor Heartfilia. Lucy está en la segunda planta. La primera habitación a la derecha.

—Te seguimos, Dragneel. Después de ti —dijo Jude, educadamente. La situación era algo tensa. No se veían desde hacía casi nueve meses.

Antes, Natsu se esforzaba en portarse bien y en intentar agradarles, en hacer que se sintieran orgullosos de su yerno. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ya no le preocupaba lo más mínimo.

Era quien era, no tenía que ocultarse. Después de que ellos pensaran lo peor de él como persona y de que lo pusieran a la misma altura que al asesino de su propio hijo, cualquier afrenta que pudieran hacerle no tendría efecto alguno sobre su amor propio.

Ya no le podrían hacer daño.

Subieron las escaleras de madera y Natsu les hizo entrar en la cómoda

habitación en la que Lucy dormía.

No iban a prestarle atención ni a los detalles que la decoraban ni a los colores marrones terrosos y dunas, ni a su gusto exquisito para los muebles blancos, ni tampoco a la chimenea eléctrica empotrada a la pared. La habitación, de hecho todas las de la casa, eran propias de una princesa rica como Lucy. No lo quería reconocer, pero las había decorado con cientos de detalles que a ella la harían sentir cómoda.

Lucy estaba sepultada bajo una sábana blanca y un cubrecamas lila, sobre unos cojines esponjosos y grandes en los que podía reposar plácidamente. Natsu le había cubierto el tatuaje con plástico transparente, después de ponerle la vaselina que el doctor le había indicado.

Cuando a él le hicieron el suyo, no había tenido tantos cuidados, y tampoco se le infectó.

—Dios mío, mi niña… —dijo Layl con un sollozo. Le entregó la bebé a Natsu, sin pensarlo, como quien entrega un paquete, y se fue directa a sentarse en la silla que Natsu había dispuesto junto a la cama.

Natsu cobijó a Nashi entre sus brazos, asombrado por aquel acto espontáneo. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando, atónito y ahogado de la emoción. En meses interminables no había visto a su hija, y, de repente, la tenía con él. Y era tan bonita… Y tan pequeña… Una niña preciosa que pronto cumpliría dos añitos. Rubia, de ojos castaños como los de Lucy. Y profundamente dormida como su madre.

Nastu se fue a la esquina de la habitación, en la que había una pequeña librería y una _chaise longue_ fucsia con motivos dorados. Detrás de ella, oculta como si se muriera de la vergüenza, había una cuna ancha y grande.

La arrastró hasta el lado contrario de la cama en el que estaba Layla, agarrando la mano de su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. Pensó en dejar a Nashi ahí, pero quería disfrutar más del calor de su diminuto cuerpo y de su olor a bebé y a limpio. Sonrió con ternura e inhaló su aroma.

Parecía mentira, pero, juraría que solo con eso, la escarcha de su corazón se resquebrajó.

Jude apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de su mujer, ubicado como una estatua tras ella, y miró a Nick esperando que le hiciera un resumen de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Ha venido el doctor Abster?

—Sí —contestó Natsu, dejando a Nashi en la cuna. Le quitó las zapatillas y la arropó con la sábana blanca de ositos rosas estampados. Después se incorporó y los miró de frente, dispuesto a ser sincero y directo como nunca lo había sido —. Hasta que despierte no sabremos a qué altura del trayecto la secuestró ese individuo. —Layla ahogó un sollozo—. No se ponga nerviosa, señora Heartfilia. Su hija está bien. Nadie la ha violado ni se han aprovechado de ella sexualmente. —«Otra vez», pensó, cínico, recordando con amargura que ellos sí creían que él la había violado una noche.

—¿Y ese… tatuaje? —preguntó Jude mirándolo como si fuera una abominación.

—Es una marca. La han marcado.

—¿Una marca? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? —dijo con estupor.

—Cómo y por qué es algo que tengo que averiguar, y no les quepa duda de que lo haré. El tipo que encontré en Bayou Goula intentó escapar, y le disparé. Está herido. Mis compañeros están examinando las huellas que encontramos en el lugar. Daremos con él en breve.

—Oh, Dios… —Layla se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar—. ¿Quién ha podido querer hacerle eso a Sophia? ¿Por qué nos quieren hacer daño de nuevo? —Entrelazó los dedos con los dos de su marido—. Yo no…, no puedo volver a pasar por algo así. No puedo…

—Layla, tranquilízate, te lo ruego —le rogó su marido con suavidad—. Lucy está aquí. Con nosotros. Ya está a salvo…

—¿A salvo de quién? ¿Por qué? Mi hija ya ha sufrido mucho… Ya sufrió mucho con aquella historia de las Islas Vírgenes… Regresó cambiada —señaló con tristeza, y después le dirigió una mirada de reproche velada—. Mataron a su amiga… Te hirieron a ti… Lo sabemos todo Dragneel.

Él se contuvo. Lo sabían todo. Pues nada, otro tachón a su expediente familiar.

Natsu apretó los dientes. En el fondo él se hacía las mismas preguntas, para las que no tenía respuestas. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podía estar pasando. Y eso era casi peor que la ignorancia. Aun así, les preguntó: —Señora Heartfilia, ¿Lucy no les dijo que tenía la sensación de que la estaban vigilando?

Jude y Layla levantaron la cabeza y lo miraron estupefactos.

—Mi hija no nos dijo nada en absoluto. Quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Ella vive sola, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Cómo? —¿No seguía viviendo en Crocus, al abrigo y protección de sus padres, con su adorado Rob? Un momento—. Vive con Rob, ¿verdad?

—No —negó Layla—. Vive con su hija. En los últimos meses, han cambiado muchas cosas. Dejó de trabajar para Azucaroni y montó su nuevo negocio.

Nick frunció el ceño, sorprendido. —¿Dónde está viviendo?

—En una casa en Chalmette. Ha echado mano de sus ahorros y del dinero que heredó de su abuelo.

«¿Lucy independizada? ¡Eso sí que era una sorpresa! Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado» .

—Sí. Y, además, ya es propietaria de un restaurante de comida italiana llamado Orleanini — continuó Layla, que parecía disfrutar con la expresión de Natsu.

Eso ya lo sabía. Lo intuyó después de escuchar la conversación de Polyusica, la madre de Levy, el día en que sufrieron el ataque de las _bratvas_.

—Hoy por la mañana regresaba de un viaje a Chicago —continuó Layla—. Quiere abrir una nueva sucursal allí. Estaba mirando locales. ¿Sabes qué?, ha salido en las mejores revistas de gastronomía del país —explicó con orgullo—. Mi Lucy es una excelente empresaria que adora la cocina de su tierra y…

—Necesito la dirección de Chalmette —la cortó Natsu—. Sea quien sea el que le ha hecho esto, sabía dónde tenía que ir a buscarla. Quiero poner cámaras de vigilancia ahí.

—Pues es…

Pero antes que Layla se lo dijera, Jude la detuvo con precaución. —Es Lucy quien debe darle la dirección.

Natsu clavó sus ojos dorados en los más viejos y maduros de Jude. Le sonrió sin ganas.

—Créame que no voy a permitir que a su hija le suceda nada malo. La vigilaré. No voy a ser una amenaza para ella. Solo me haré cargo de su protección. Nada más. Y en cuanto ella esté fuera de peligro, volveremos a ser el matrimonio fracasado que fuimos. Yo, un agente del FBI con fama de abusador; ella, la hija de una familia italiana de la aristocracia de Luisiana que siente un miedo atroz por los hombres con placa. Tal vez nunca debimos estar juntos. —

Hizo una mueca con la boca—. Fue un error.

—No he querido decir eso —replicó Jude, asombrado por la beligerancia del tono de Dragneel.

—Fue en tu busca —intervino Layla secándose las lágrimas—. Ella fue en tu busca, Dragneel Mi hija no nos desafía porque sí. Solo lo hace cuando cree que sigue lo que le dicta su corazón. Como ya lo hizo una vez. Ella quiso recuperarte…

—Demasiado tarde, señora Hearfilia. Después de todo… Hay cosas que no pueden volver a ser lo mismo.

—No voy a meterme entre vosotros.

—No. Ya lo hicieron demasiado en el pasado. —Solo queríamos lo mejor para ella.

—Y yo no lo era. Condicionaron mi vida con Lucy.

—Tú la condicionaste con tu mentira —le soltó Jude, a pesar de que ahora Natsu era un importante y respetado agente del FBI, nada que ver con el inofensivo y educado comercial que creyeron que era.

Él prefirió no contestar. No iba a enzarzarse en una discusión con ellos. Todos estaban nerviosos.

Lo único importante era proteger a Lucy y hacer que se recuperase lo antes posible.

Después, las aguas volverían a su cauce.

Layla tragó saliva, compungida, superada por la situación. Bajó la cabeza y acarició uno a uno los dedos de la mano de su hija.

—Es muy difícil perder a un hijo, Dragneel —dijo—. Solo hemos procurado que a Lucy nunca le sucediera nada. Y ni eso hemos conseguido, por mucho que la hayamos protegido… Solo quiero lo mejor para ella. —Dos lagrimones cayeron de sus ojos directamente al suelo, cubierto por una alfombra blanca de pelo suave—. Tú eres padre, ya lo comprenderás.

—No me han dejado serlo. Me apartaron de mi hija —los acusó de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlos fijamente.

Layla cerró los ojos llena de aprensión, parecía arrepentida por cómo había actuado.

Natsu se apiadó de ella. Era una mujer, una madre destrozada por ver a su única hija en una situación como esa. Debía tener más tacto.

Jude suspiró, mirando al techo, emocionado y afectado por el estado de su mujer.

—Mi hija vive ahora en Alcalipha. En el número dos mil —le informó. Natsu asintió, agradecido.

—Voy a pedir a mis amigos que echen un vistazo y barran la zona. Lucy se quedará aquí mientras tanto, hasta que no cojamos al cabrón que le ha hecho esto. Ustedes deberían regresar a Crocus…

—¿Y Nashi? —preguntó Layla con la atención fija en su nieta.

Nick ansiaba pasar tiempo con su hija, pero aquel no era el mejor momento hasta que todo se aclarase. Layla lo había pasado muy mal con Luna, y la niña había estado en peligro dos veces.

Se moriría solo de imaginarse poner a Nahi en una situación peligrosa. —Lo he meditado desde que se fue el doctor y… Por ahora, es mejor que se

la lleven con ustedes.

Me dijo que Lucy todavía le da el pecho. —Le daba vergüenza hablar de eso con ellos—. ¿Usted dispone de…?

—Tengo leche de Lucy en biberones. Se la extrae y las guardamos. Es lo que le doy cuando Lucy se va de viaje o tiene que trabajar. El doctor nos ha dicho que es bueno seguir dándole del pecho hasta al menos los dos años. Después, dependerá de lo que pida Nashi… —le explicó solícita, mirándolo entre asombrada y divertida. Layla nunca había hablado de eso con un hombre que no fuera el médico. Natsu pensaba en todo, y eso le gustó.

—Entonces, háganse cargo de nuestra hija hasta que esto se solucione. Por favor —añadió con educación.

—No tienes que pedírnoslo como un favor —lo corrigió Layla—. Lo hacemos encantados. Es nuestra nieta.

Y él lo agradecía. Nashi estaría bien con sus abuelos.

Y él se sentiría más seguro si solo tuviera que preocuparse por una de las mujeres de su vida.

Lucy y él iban a pasar tiempo solos y juntos.

Qué sucedería luego era algo que solo sabía el destino.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

F ijaba la mirada en la cuna vacía que tenía al lado y no lo comprendía. Esa cuna no era suya. Ni esa habitación era ninguna de su casa. Parpadeó luchando por encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba viendo.

Las cortinas malva de las ventanas ondeaban por la suave brisa mañanera. El sol refulgía sobre el suelo de parqué y en parte de la alfombra blanca que lo cubría como un parche.

Olía a campo ahí afuera.

El hombro izquierdo le escocía. Desvió sus adormecidos ojos hacia el foco de dolor y, en vez de ver carne, descubrió la cara de una mujer japonesa, sonriente, con cuerpo de serpiente o de dragón…

Lucy frunció el ceño. Un tatuaje. Un tatuaje…

—No puede ser —susurró empezando a sudar, inhalando por la nariz y sacando el aire por la boca —. ¿Qué es esto? —Se quitó el plástico e intentó borrar la tinta con la mano, pero dolía, lo tenía sensible, y no, no se iba.

El corazón se le disparó. Estaba a punto de darle otro ataque de ansiedad, e iban unos cuantos desde que se divorció de Natsu Se levantó y tocó con los pies la alfombra de tacto relajante. Tan mullida… Quien fuera que viviera allí tenía dinero, pues todo el mobiliario era de diseño y aquella habitación estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Y esa cuna de quién era? ¿Qué hora era? —¿Nashi? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Se levantó con dificultad. Le costó erguirse. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que huir. Su hija la necesitaba…

Sus padres estarían muy preocupados por ella.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de hombre tan grande que le llegaba por debajo del muslo, hasta casi las rodillas.

Se volvió a mirar el tatuaje, observándolo entre el horror y la estupefacción, y entonces escuchó el sonido de las suelas de unas botas subir unas escaleras.

Agarró la diminuta lámpara de la mesita de noche y la arrancó del enchufe. Se dio la vuelta de golpe y corrió descalza para buscar un buen refugio. Alguien aparecería por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Histérica, se arrimó a la pared, detrás de la puerta, deseando que la cobijara y que después pudiera pillar a su secuestrador de improviso.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse. Un hombre enorme de pelo rubio entró en la estancia y se detuvo al ver que no había nadie en la cama.

Lucy levantó la lámpara sobre su cabeza.

Pero, entonces, el secuestrador se agachó, se dio la vuelta y la agarró por la muñeca con la fuerza suficiente como para detener el golpe.

Sophie gritó de impotencia hasta que Natsu la hizo retroceder, llamándola por su nombre y aplastándola contra la pared, reduciéndola en lo que dura un suspiro.

—¿Natsu? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, sin dejar de pelear. No se rendía. Su cuerpo no se rendía.

—Chis, Lucy… Está bien. Estás a salvo. Soy yo. Lucy, mírame… Soy yo. —La tomó del rostro, obligándola a que le prestara atención.

Ella reaccionó al contemplar aquellos ojos dorados protectores, aquellas facciones marcadas y hercúleas.

—¿Me ves, Luce? —le preguntó él con dulzura—. Te rescaté. Estás conmigo. A salvo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Natsu? —Entonces entró _Happy_ y empezó a lamer sus piernas desnudas. Lucy parpadeó con las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo. La lámpara resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo.

La barbilla le tembló y bajó la cabeza, como rindiéndose—. Natsu…

 _Happy_ …

Verla así le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. El grito de rabia que había ocultado desde que la rescató amenazó con salir. Pero no quería parecer un salvaje; en ese instante, lo más importante era ella, no darle rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Lucy dio un paso hacia adelante y apoyó la frente perlada de sudor en el robusto pecho de Natsu.

Los hombros se estremecieron, y se apretó más contra él, buscando el cobijo del único hombre al que había amado. Del único que podía alejar sus pesadillas.

—Sé que no crees que lo merezca… Pero… ¿Puedes abrazarme, por favor? Natsu bajó la mirada hacia ella, que no quería mirarlo a los ojos, que no

quería enfrentarse a nadie… Solo necesitaba un refugio donde descansar, un refugio en el que poder recuperar fuerzas.

Y ese refugio era él. No podía desatender al ruego de una mujer, y menos al de su ex esposa, por mucho que la odiara, por mucho rencor que sintiera hacia ella, por muy despechado que estuviera…

Necesitaba que la compadecieran.

Y Natsu la abrazó, aunque creyera que en él ya no quedaba ni un gramo de compasión. La rodeó, cubriéndola por completo, hasta que apenas se veía el tronco superior de la joven, sepultada bajo sus músculos.

Lucy lloró. Estaba muy asustada por lo que le había sucedido, todavía desubicada. Pero se sentía más segura, porque era Natsu, su Natsu, quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

Él no intentó calmarla. Permitió que llorase, que se expresara. Toda la angustia, toda la confusión… Todo eso tenía que salir.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Natsu acabó sentado sobre la cama, con Lucy sobre sus piernas, como si fuera una niña necesitada de amor. Le frotaba la espalda y le acariciaba el pelo, evocando épocas mejores entre ellos. Maldita melancolía.

 _Happy_ apoyó la cabeza entre sus piernas, mirándola con adoración. Estabafeliz de verla de nuevo.

— _Happy_ , cariño —murmuró Lucy—. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo — reconoció.

Natsu no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a sostenerla.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Lucy, sorbiendo las lágrimas, más tranquila. Empezaba a recordar vagamente lo que le había pasado.

—Tu anillo.

Lucy se miró el anular y frunció el ceño. La sortija de su abuela brillaba y relucía como si permaneciera inalterada en el tiempo, algo que no pasaba con su relación con Natsu.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi anillo? —Le puse un localizador por si…

De repente, ella levantó la cabeza, dándole un ligero golpe en la barbilla. —¿Cómo dices? —Se lo sacó y le echó un vistazo.

Natsu sonrió al ver la concentración con la que miraba la alianza. —Está por dentro. Pegado al acero…

—¿Pusiste un localizador en mi anillo?

—Sí.

—Y no se avergonzaría de ello. Lucy parpadeó, incrédula.

—¿En el anillo de mi abuela? —Sí.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Por tu seguridad. Ya ves… Gracias a eso, he podido encontrarte. No sabía que lo seguías llevando…

El color castaño de sus ojos se oscureció, salpicado de una ligera bruma de

ira.

—Lo llevo desde hace meses. No como tú.

—Ya ves. Me lo quité —mintió—. ¿Para qué llevarlo?

—Joder, Natsu. —Lucy se presionó el puente de la nariz—. ¿Cuántas veces has mirado el localizador y me has tenido controlada?

—Ni una. Esta es la primera.

—¿Y te tengo que creer?

—Ah, no hace falta —replicó con sarcasmo—. Siempre crees lo que te da la gana…, y ya sabemos adonde nos lleva eso…

Ambos se dirigieron miradas veladas de rencor y de recuerdos pasados, llenas de recriminaciones y reproches.

Natsu la estaba juzgando. Lucy cedió, pues estaba agotada. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a su alrededor, todavía sin comprender dónde se suponía que estaba.

¿Dónde me encontraste? —

En Bayou Goula.

—- ¿En la iglesia abandonada?

—Sí.

-—¿Qué hacía ahí?

-—Lucy… Cálmate. Veamos, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-—Lo último que recuerdo… —repitió, apagada—. Salir del aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans y meterme en el baño… En algún momento, sentí un pinchazo en el cuello, entre el trayecto del baño al taxi… —Se llevó la mano a la nuca.

-—¿Viste algo que pueda ayudarme a identificar a tu secuestrador? —Yo… No lo sé. Me cogió por la espalda y…

-—¿Nada extraño días antes de viajar?

Ella lo miró como si fuera un muro de piedra.

-—¿Te refieres a lo que te dije de que me sentía perseguida? Por cierto, gracias por ignorarme con aquella frialdad…

—Lucy, pudo haber sido un trastorno debido a lo que te sucedió en el torneo. Las víctimas…

—Gilipolleces. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, Dragneel - le espetó, algo resentida -. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, pero no tanto como para imaginarme nada. Y ya ves que no estaba equivocada.

¿Creías que te vigilaban?

—Sí.

¿En qué te basas para eso? ¿Acaso has visto algo que pueda demostrar que lo que dices es cierto?

—Un coche. - ¿Un coche?

—Un Jaguar dorado…

Eso despertó el interés de Natsu. - ¿Dónde?

—Lo vi más de una vez aparcado en el barrio Francés. Justo cerca de los locales que yo frecuentaba. Y una vez más en Chalmette, donde…, donde ahora vivo —señaló, un tanto incómoda.

¿Viste a alguien dentro?

—No. Tenía las ventanas tintadas.

¿Y no has visto nada extraño, además de eso? —No. Nada más. Pero ese coche no me gustaba…

Natsu no estaba por la labor de darle credibilidad a la teoría de persecución de Lucy, pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que escuchar cualquier detalle que le ofreciera su exesposa.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ver si Levy y Gajeel me echan una mano y me ayudan a localizar ese jodido Jaguar…

Lucy asintió, sin saber qué más decir, un tanto insegura ante la mirada de Natsu.

¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó—. Debes de estar hambrienta. Te he traído el desayuno…

Menos mal que no me ha dado por entrar con él; lo habrías echado todo a perder. —Vio la lámpara en el suelo y medio sonrió.

—Estaba asustada y perdida…- ¿Alguien ha avisado a mis padres? ¿Ellos están bien?

Nats asintió, salió de la habitación y se agachó para recoger la bandeja con comida.

—- Han pasado aquí la noche, con Nashi.

—- Nashi - Lucy se cubrió la boca y se volvió a emocionar; le había aterrado la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su hija—. Mi niña… ¿Dónde está? ¿Mis padres han pasado la noche aquí?

¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Por qué se han ido mis padres?

—Se han ido. Es mejor que no estén aquí y compliquen la situación con Nashi de por medio. Solo quiero tener ojos para ti.

En otro tiempo, en otro lugar, esa frase la habría puesto caliente. —Ahora estás en mi casa, en Tchoupitoulas Street. Justo al lado del zoo

Audubon.

¿Qué? —No se podía creer que viviera allí—. ¿Desde cuándo? Natsu se encogió de hombros y apoyó la bandeja sobre la cama. —Tienes que relajarte y comer algo.

No, Dragneel, ni hablar. —Lo repasó de arriba abajo—. ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? ¿Vivías aquí ya cuando te llamé asustada?

-—Es posible.

Le sirvió el desayuno con parsimonia. Vertió el zumo de naranja en el vaso de cristal y le untó con mantequilla y crema de cacahuete una tostada. Recordaba cuánto le gustaba la crema de cacahuete…

A él también le gustaba.

-—Te pedí que vinieras a pasar una temporada conmigo y con Nashi. Me dijiste que no estabas en Luisiana —le recriminó, intentando mantener su orgullo intacto. Le dolía en el alma que la hubiera ignorado de aquel modo.

—- No pensé que fuera serio. Y no me apetecía ir a tu casa para nada. —Sin mirarla, colocó un mato de mermelada sobre la alfombra de mantequilla y añadió—: Además, ya tienes a Sting. Si fue tan hombre como para acompañarte al juzgado y protegerte de mí, es igual de hombre para hacerte compañía y guardarte las espaldas, ¿no crees, Lucy? —Sabía cuánto odiaba que la llamase así.

-—Hablas demasiado de Sting

\- ¿Y te molesta?

-—A mí no. Pero a ti sí.

Natsu sonrió de medio lado, con frialdad y sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos de oro.

—-Pues claro que sí. Se la tengo jurada. Un hijo de puta que no me conoce de nada se atrevió a llamarme maltratador en mis narices. No se lo voy a perdonar.

—- ¿Y a mí? ¿Me lo vas a perdonar a mí? . No era justo ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

Acababa de salvarle la vida, y ella ya lo estaba presionando para arreglar las

cosas.

Natsu relinchó como los caballos y arqueó las cejas, mirándola como si estuviera de broma.

—Ya veo… Menudo témpano de hielo estás hecho, ¿eh, Natsu? —Negó con la cabeza, perpleja ante tanta indiferencia—. Ha tenido que ser una tortura venir en mi busca y encontrarme. —Se acercó a la cama, caminando como una zombi, triste al saber que él la había dado de lado. Y bien mirado, ¿qué esperaba? Ella le había jodido la vida.

-—Come y descansa, Lucy.

-—Ya estoy bien. Solo quiero ver a Nashi. Quiero irme. Pasaré un tiempo en Crocus.…

-—No lo comprendes, joder.

-—¡Necesito mi ropa!

-—¡No te vas a ir de aquí! —gritó—. Les pedí a tus padres que trajeran ropa. Sorprendentemente, me hicieron caso.

-—Las cosas han cambiado, Nicholas. Ellos ya saben quién eres. Y te respetan…

-—Y una mierda, Lucy. Pero no me importa. Lo único que cuenta es que ahora estás bajo mi protección, métetelo en la cabeza.

-—¿Tú me vas a proteger? Pero si me odias. Si no me puedes ni ver — sentenció con amargura.

-—Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio. No voy a mezclar mis emociones en esto. Ya lo verás.

-—Pues fantástico. Ya era hora de conocer al Dragneel policía, ¿no? Pasaste demasiados años engañándome, relacionándote emocionalmente conmigo, siendo un marido demasiado permisivo, demasiado bueno - añadió, sarcástica. Mordió una tostada y se dejó caer en el colchón con desinterés—. - Al menos, ahora podré verte en acción.

-—Sí. Y vas a tener que obedecerme, porque esto no pinta nada bien. Estás en peligro.

-—¿Estoy en peligro porque un gilipollas con ínfulas de artista japonés me ha tatuado? Porque te aseguro que aún no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que me ha pasado y por qué me lo han hecho a mí.

-—¿La señorita Ciceroni diciendo tacos? —Fingió asombro. —Ya te he dicho que las cosas han cambiado.

—Ahora eres una barriobajera. Ya veo. Ahora que trabajas, tienes tu cadena de comida italiana y quieres ser una mujer empresaria y emprendedora, hablas como una del Bronx.

—Y tú eres un arrogante rencoroso. —Levantó la barbilla, ofendida.

—Sí. Puede ser —admitió él, que parecía entretenido con aquella discusión. Lucy había pasado por algo traumático. Pero ahí estaba, dándole la réplica sin dejar que la pisara—. Pero que te entre en esa cabecita de sangre azul que lo que llevas en el cuerpo no es solo un dibujo japonés. —La corrigió con seriedad—. Necesito asegurarme de lo que significa. No sé lo que habría hecho si yo no llego a tiempo, ¿comprendes? Esto es muy serio. He de llamar a un compañero especialista en marcas.

¿Un especialista? ¿Y también vendía juguetes? ¿Qué vendía? ¿A Bob Esponja?

Natsu sabía que Lucy iba a estar soltándole puyas constantemente. Aquello no sería nada fácil.

—- Una vez que desayunes, puedes echar un vistazo a la casa, si quieres — respondió, ignorando su último comentario, y se levantó de la cama—. Me voy a poner en contacto con mi compañero.

Necesito su ayuda. De paso, hablaré con Levy, para que busque colaboración y barran Nueva Orleans en busca de tu Jaguar. También he de llamar a Leslie, para ver si alguien le puede pasar los resultados de las pruebas de ADN. Mientras tanto… —hizo una reverencia principesca en la puerta de la habitación —, estás en tu casa.

Lucy se quedó quieta mirando la puerta cerrada y el desayuno. ¿Qué broma era esa? ¿Iba a estar con Natsu ahí? ¿En calidad de qué? ¿De rehén o de protegida?


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Natsu no quería subir a verla más. Estaba deseando que el tiempo pasara, encontrar al malo y devolver a Lucy a la tranquilidad y a la seguridad de la vida de Chalmette o de Crocus, le daba igual, mientras estuviera lejos de él y de sus manos.

Lo que no podía entender era cómo había tenido la brillante idea de cobijarla en su casa, cuando apenas podía controlar el efecto que provocaban sus grandiosos ojos castaños en él, o su cuerpo, tan elegante y de formas tan sutiles, que le resultaban tan provocadoras… Ella siempre despertaba en su cuerpo la

necesidad de poseerla. Pero ahora que se sabía amo, y que de sumiso tenía lo que tenía de moreno, esa necesidad, ese instinto salvaje, luchaba por salir y estallar ante ella, que lo había acusado de una cosa que no era, avergonzándolo y haciéndole sentir como un miserable.

No obstante, ser amo no era ser maltratador, y no sabía si Lucy lo había comprendido o no… ¿Y

qué importaba ya? Estaban divorciados, ¿no? Ella no lo quería. No querría esa parte de él.

Así pues, decidió centrarse en su trabajo. Oía a Lucy merodear por la casa, todavía con la insignificante camiseta que él le había puesto y que le sentaba como un vestido holgado de verano.

 _Happy_ no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

La oía suspirar mientras iba a la cocina y abría la nevera. A Natsu le llegaba hasta su olor, por lejos que estuviera…

Se estaba volviendo loco. Solo estaba pendiente de ella. Sentado en un sillón orejero de color verde oscuro, frente a la mesa baja del salón, intentaba buscar en su MacBook Pro los significados de tatuajes y a qué banda pertenecían. No había ninguno como el de Lucy, no de ese modo…

Pero no se centraría si Lucy no paraba de hacer ruido o se meneaba delante de él, mirando con tanta fascinación la decoración de su nueva casa. Para ignorarla, llamó a Levy McGarden. Esperaba que hubiese recibido el mensaje de texto y que pidiera ayuda a Magnus para hacer el rastreo del coche que había levantado las sospechas de Lucy.

—Natsu —lo saludó Levy al teléfono. —Levy.

—Laxus y su equipo están buscando el Jaguar. Y Mirajane ha pedido un análisis de sangre para ver si coincide con alguna de las que hay en los bancos de datos genéticos de identificación criminal.

¿Cómo está Lucy?

—Bien. Dando vueltas por la casa —contestó, lacónico. —¿Y eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Ya.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Levy tenía una asombrosa capacidad para leer entre líneas.

—Eh… ¿Cómo estás tú?

—De puta madre —contestó con ironía. —Natsu, cuídala —ordenó.

—Eso hago, joder.

—Tienes una gran oportunidad para solucionar las cosas.

—No hay nada que solucionar. Lo nuestro hace meses que quedó destruido. —No lo creo… Pero si eso hace que estés más tranquilo…

—Sí. Lo hace —juró entre dientes—. ¿Cuándo conseguirá Les los resultados?

—Dale veinticuatro horas… Cuarenta y ocho a lo sumo. —¿Mañana ya los puedo tener?

—Seguro que sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú mientras tanto?

—Espero a Lisanna para que me eche una mano con el tatuaje. Ella conoce muy bien las bandas japonesas. Yo solo estuve en una… Y me interesaría su opinión sobre el dibujo. Quiero saber a qué me enfrento.

—¿Lisanna? ¿Qué Lisanna?

—La que tenía que ser mi pareja en la misión.

—¿La que tenía que acompañarte como dómina pero me hizo el favor de romperse un brazo para que fuera yo en su lugar?

—Sí, esa misma.

—Buf. Dale las gracias de mi parte. —Eso haré.

—Un momento, Tigretón… No puedes meter a tu compi de juegos guarros en tu casa. Lucy se va a enterar y no le va a gustar nada.

—Lo que Lucy piense me importa un bledo. —Apretó el teléfono con fuerza—. Ya no es nada mío.

—Sigue siendo la madre de Nashi.

—Lisanna tiene información muy valiosa, y la necesito.

—Tu exmujer no es tonta, Natsu. Se dará cuenta… Las mujeres tenemos una suerte de radar para esas cosas. Yo lo llamo el radar antizorras.

—Lisanna no es una zorra.

—Seguro que no, pero para Lucy se va a convertir en la guarrilla de Satán si la metes en tu casa y percibe que entre vosotros hubo más que palabras. ¿Me has entendido?

—Solo va a ser un día, y Lucy no va a entrar al trapo de lo que pueda decir Lisanna. Es muy educada.

—Ya, pero, en lo que respecta a las mujeres, no vale lo de dos no se pelean si una no quiere. Te aseguro que en una pelea de gatas muere hasta el apuntador. Ten cuidado.

—No va a pasar nada. No seas ridícula. Levy se rio con ganas.

—Es que ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que vas a provocar, ¿verdad? Parece que lo hagas a propósito.

Natsu sonrió.

—Tigretón… Estás sonriendo, ¿verdad? Eres muy malo. —Déjame en paz, McGarden. Avísame en cuanto Laxus sepa algo. —Le diré que te llame o que te pase a ver.

—De acuerdo.

—Dale recuerdos a Lucy de mi parte. _Ciao_. —Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se pasó las enormes manos por el pelo despeinado y rubio. Necesitaba la ayuda de su excompañera porque era un inmenso caudal de información. Tal vez no fuera buena idea que Lucy y ella coincidieran, pues no sabía nada de su mundo ni de lo que había hecho para prepararse para Amos y Mazmorras. Pero ¿por qué iba a importarle cómo se sintiera? «Ex» quería decir que era una cosa del pasado.

Tal vez Levy estuviera en lo cierto. porque se iba a destapar la caja de Pandora. Lisanna llegaría de su Texas natal por la tarde y le ayudaría a resolver su principal duda: quién la había marcado y por qué. Si descifraba el simbolismo que se ocultaba detrás de aquel tatuaje, ya tendría por dónde empezar a investigar.

—¿Quién es Lisanna? —preguntó Lucy, plantada frente a él, con el pelo liso, como el primer día, y los ojos castaños rebosantes de curiosidad e inseguridad.

Cada paso que Lucy daba en esa casa era como una puñalada trapera a su corazón roto, un corte amargo que le recordaba lo que le había hecho a Natsu.

Había decorado su nueva casa con los muebles que a ella le gustaban, con los colores que ella prefería, con todos los accesorios que deseaba. Todo… Las bañeras con hidromasaje, el gimnasio, el jardín, cuyo césped estaba revuelto para poder plantar nuevos árboles… Todo. El suelo, el parqué, el tipo de

ventanales y balcones… Todo era del gusto de Lucy, una casa como la que ella había esperado tener junto a él algún día.

Pero ese día no iba a llegar. Era como si Natsu quisiera pasarle esa vivienda por la cara, restregándole su estupidez, diciéndole lo tonta que había sido al tratarlo de aquella manera y alejar al único hombre que pensaba en ella como en su verdadero hogar.

Los sofás blancos, las _chaise longue_ tapizadas de morado, la tele blanca que se sostenía a la pared, la chimenea que aún no se encendería… El diseño y el calor de un hogar tradicional, todo unido, como en una buena mezcla. La piscina de afuera era lo suficientemente profunda para que ella se ahogara.

Y la cocina era tan grande como un comedor. Contaba con todos los accesorios, islotes, hornos, neveras, hornillos, microondas y demás que pudiera necesitar un buen chef. Era de madera clara, de cristal azulado y acero inoxidable, hecha para ella.

A medida.

Se limpió las lágrimas con las puntas de los dedos. No quería hacer un drama de aquella situación.

Pero lo hacía, porque tenía las emociones completamente disparadas. Hasta que escuchó el nombre de una mujer en los labios de Natsu. Un

nombre que, por cómo lo dijo, sabía que pertenecía a alguien que Natsu quería y respetaba.

Los celos y el amor que todavía sentía por él la arrastraron a pedirle explicaciones inmediatamente, justo cuando Natsu colgó y finalizó la conversación con Levy.

—Levy me da recuerdos para ti. Se alegra de que estés mejor. —Se levantó del sofá, para escapar de ella y mantener la distancia. Lucy lo cortocircuitaba.

—¿Quién es Lisanna, Dragneel? —preguntó ella, pasándose la mano por la camiseta, a la altura del vientre, alisando una arruga inexistente.

—Una compañera.

—¿Qué compañera?

—Una compañera de misión.

Fue a la cocina, poniendo tierra de por medio. A Lucy se le marcaban los pezones por debajo de la camiseta, y bien sabía Dios que sus braguitas no le supondrían obstáculo alguno si quisiera tirársela contra la pared. Arrepentido por pensar así, obtuso por creer que ella aceptaría algo como eso sin ponerle otra

demanda, abrió la puerta de la nevera doble y extrajo una botella de dos litros con zumo de naranja y zanahoria. Empezó a beber como un minero ucraniano.

Lucy apoyó una cadera en la encimera de la cocina, observando el comportamiento y las reacciones de Natsu.

—¿Nunca vas a explicarme nada sobre tus misiones? ¿Sobre tu trabajo encubierto durante tantísimo tiempo? —le preguntó—. Nada sobre tus compañeros… ¿Qué hay de Gray? Apenas sé nada de él. Él también me engañó, el muy cretino —protestó frunciendo el ceño.

Natsu bajó la botella de sus labios. Exhaló, saciado.

—A Gray lo asesinaron durante la misión de Amos y Mazmorras. Está muerto. —Ya podía decirlo en voz alta sin derrumbarse.

El rostro se nubló de pena y preocupación.

—¿Muerto? Oh, Dios… Natsu… —Alargó la mano hacia él, como si quisiera darle consuelo.

Gray había sido el mejor amigo de Natsu, y lo había perdido en una misión. —Ya pasó. Hace bastante tiempo de ello. —Se apartó como si no quisiera

esa compasión de su parte.

Lucy cerró los dedos de su mano y la retiró poco a poco.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo, horrorizada al pensar que Natsu había sufrido esa pérdida solo—.

No me dijiste nada…

—No. Una orden de alejamiento no ayuda mucho en estas cosas, ¿no crees? Ella cerró los ojos, consternada.

—Lo lamento tanto…

—Y yo. —Cerró la nevera—. Pero la vida continúa. —Pasó por su lado, rozando brazo con brazo.

—¿Y tú? —Y yo qué.

—¿No me vas a preguntar nada sobre Kagura? —dijo, un poco desairada. Ella no había pasado por todo lo que pasó Natsu en su profesión. Pero en ese torneo en el que coincidieron, todo se vino a bajo. Kagura, su ama y amiga, había encontrado el final de sus días bajo la soga de Zeref. ¿No quería hablar con ella de nada? ¿De nada que implicara reproches o emociones, que recordara vagamente a la confianza que una vez habían tenido?—. También la perdí en ese maldito torneo … Y

se había convertido en alguien importante para mí. En una buena amiga, tanto como lo pudo ser Gray para ti. Y ya no está. —La voz se le quebró.

Natsu se detuvo, haciendo enormes sacrificios por no darse la vuelta y consolarla de nuevo. No creía en aquello que podía decir: «Todo se arreglará» . Eran palabras vanas y falsas. Nada se iba a arreglar, joder.

—Tienes comida en la nevera. Solo hay que calentarla —dijo —¿No vas a comer conmigo? —Bajó la cabeza—. Podrías intentar sentarte a mi lado sin que tengas necesidad de huir casi al instante, ¿no crees? No te voy a hacer nada…

—No puedo. He dicho que iba a cuidar de ti. —Y en todo caso, no tenía miedo de ella, sino de lo que podría llegara a hacerle él—. Quiero prepararme y activar la seguridad de la casa… Hay mucho por hacer hasta que llegue Lisanna.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

—No quiero que salgas y que te vean. Es por tu bien.

—Y por el tuyo, ¿no? —le soltó, herida por aquella superflua indolencia—. Parece que quieres protegerme, pero sin tener que estar en la misma habitación que yo. ¿Tanto me odias, Natsu? ¿Tan perdido está todo?

Los ojos verdes de Natsu se volvieron amenazantes, como si le dijera que era mejor que no siguiera por ese camino, pues no le quedaba suficiente diplomacia ni buenas contestaciones que dar.

—Hazme un favor. —La miró de arriba abajo—. Cámbiate de ropa y ponte vaselina en el tatuaje…

—Por mí como si se me infecta y me tienen que amputar el brazo. No lo quiero. Es horroroso — sollozó, rabiosa con él.

—No lo es —replicó, admirando el tatuaje y la belleza de la estructura ósea que había debajo—.

Pero, si no lo cuidas, se desdibujará y quedará horrible. Haz lo que te digo, las cosas que menosprecias se acaban volviendo horrendas.

 _Touché_.

Lucy tuvo ganas de lanzarle la azucarera blanca a la cabeza, pero las maravillosas puertas correderas mates del mismo color no tenían la culpa de que Natsu se hubiera vuelto feo y se estropeara, por su culpa.

Por culpa de no haberlo cuidado.

Tal y como sucedería con su tatuaje si no se encargaba de él.

Al parecer, así iba a ser su día a día con Nastsu hasta que se solucionara todo y pillaran al tipo que la había secuestrado y la había marcado como si fuera un

cerdo vietnamita.

No se hablarían. No se mirarían y procurarían no compartir espacios. Era como si viviera sola en una cárcel con mil ojos, por la cantidad de microcámaras que Nick estaba colocando por toda la superficie y todas las plantas. No había ni un rincón que no estuviera enfocado por uno de sus visores de cristal diminuto. Aquella hermosa casa se había convertido en un pequeño _Gran Hermano_. Uno que ella iba a ganar, porque nadie más participaría, y porque estaba más sola que la una.

Hizo caso de su exmarido barra agente secreto del FBI.

Sacó la ropa de la bolsa Mandarina Duck negra que su padre le trajo de un viaje a España, una maleta con calzado junto a un neceser Mark Jacobs que siempre dejaba en Crocus.

Después de una reconfortante ducha, se colocó frente al espejo. Se peinaba el pelo para que le cogiera la forma que ya tenía: el flequillo húmedo y recto, y el pelo liso bien estirado descansando sobre su espalda. Al estar mojado, parecía que tuviera la melena más oscura, pero, en realidad, tenía un tono miel.

Estudió su rostro ojeroso y su tez pálida. Recordó todo lo que Kagura le había enseñado.

Le había enseñado muchas cosas. A quererse, a valorarse, a sentirse hermosa por su entrega y a respetarse tanto por dentro como por fuera. Lucy no era de maquillarse mucho, hasta que la conoció.

Kagura había sido una mujer espectacular, rubia, desafiante y tan provocadora como un cartel de Sodoma y Gomorra en la puerta de una iglesia. Y se había sentido bien con la provocación, cómoda en su traje más usado de trabajo y de vida. Y era dominante hasta decir basta, si es que se podía decir basta a alguien a quien le gustara dominar.

Le apasionaban los desafíos y siempre le decía: «Nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes. Si amas algo con tal intensidad como para sacar las garras por ello, lucha por conseguir su total aceptación» .

—Ay, Kagura… —murmuró al espejo, echando otro vistazo de refilón a su nuevo tatuaje, que llevaría de por vida. Tenía colores rosas, fucsias y amarillos por las flores; verdes, por el cuerpo de la serpiente dragón; blanco y negro, por el rostro de la japonesa… Se dio la vuelta y vio que en la base del tatuaje, de donde emergía el cuerpo de la mujer, había tres calaveras con dibujos en los ojos. Era una obra de arte que nunca hubiera comprado, ni mucho menos

estampado en su cuerpo.

Pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo cuidaría para que, al menos, se viera hermoso, tal y como había dicho Natsu—. Kagura. —Se dio la vuelta, agarró el mármol de la pila del baño y miró directamente al cristal, con determinación—. Una vez me dijeron que la gente que muere de manera violenta tarda mucho en dejar este plano —susurró. Tenía mucho respeto al mundo oculto—. Si todavía estás por aquí, te pido un último favor: ayúdame a recuperar a Natsu. No quiero darme por vencida —parpadeó, emocionada y dolida por su situación—. Ayúdame, te lo ruego. Voy a dar todo lo que tengo para arreglar las cosas. Incluso sabiendo que eso puede suponer mi total destrucción.

Pero no me importa. Quiero darlo todo por él, porque lo amo más que a mí misma, y porque he sido capaz de cambiar por él, y encontrarme. Así que — abrió la cremallera del neceser— voy a ser todo lo atrevida que me pediste que fuera lejos de la mazmorra.

Kagura siempre tenía grandes lecciones que dar. Fue una dómina dura, pero también una amiga divertida, una gran confidente y su mejor asesora de imagen. Le había enseñado a sacarse partido.

Y eso iba a hacer.

Se puso unos tejanos de cintura baja, muy ajustados, rotos por partes estratégicas y maquiavélicamente pensadas; y una camiseta negra de tirantes, con las letras D & G en la parte frontal, dibujadas con lentejuelas doradas. Lucy no iba a ocultarse de nada ni de nadie. Ya no era la misma, ya no era la niña rica y sobreprotegida de los Heartfilia. Ahora era una mujer trabajadora, una madre luchadora y superviviente, cuyas últimas experiencias la habían fortalecido y le habían demostrado que la vida era efímera. Y no la viviría con miedo, a pesar de que lo tuviera, y mucho.

Porque vivir con miedo era vivir como una muerta. Y seguía viva. Y lo tenía que aprovechar.

Tenía una noventa de pecho, antes la ochenta. Los tenía hinchados por la leche. Y parecía una roquera de la _jet set_.

Se maquilló como Kagura le había enseñado. La recordó con una sonrisa. —Rostro natural, que no se note que una va pintada. A ver, ponme morritos

—le decía mientras ella misma hacía el mismo gesto—. Tienes una boca muy sensual, Lucy Tienes que lucirla. —Le pintaba los labios, y después le daba un beso en la boca, ni húmedo ni pervertido, sino justo en la línea en la que se

separa la amistad y el reconocimiento de la belleza ajena—. Preciosa. Sí, señor. ¿Y estos ojos de pestañas largas? Pones un poco de rímel, kohl negro y un

sombreado ahumado… Y

ya los tienes a todos y a todas a tus pies.

Y ese era su estilo. Entre informal y elegante, pero con una nota de descaro y provocación. Se había asegurado de que sus armarios no conservaran ni una de las prendas conservadoras que había estado acostumbrada a llevar. Lo donó todo. Y cambio su fondo.

A sus padres no les había sido difícil acertar con la ropa. Todo lo que había en cajones, perchas y zapateros respondía a sus nuevos gustos.

Se colocó los zapatos de firma y plataforma, con cintas tobilleras de piel negra. Dio una última mirada a su atuendo.

—Vamos —se animó a sí misma—. Se enamoró de mí una vez. Puede volver a hacerlo.

Se dispuso a bajar a la planta de abajo justo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

La visita había llegado.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

C ualquier mujer temería a Lisanna. Lucy estaba convencida de que el miedo que las mujeres inseguras y celosas sentían hacia las compañeras de trabajo de sus esposos lo había originado aquella mujer de exuberante melena rizada y negra, ojos oscuros y misteriosos, y un cuerpo de voluptuosas curvas.

Y encima era policía. Eso pondría cachondo a todo dios.

Lisanna sonreía a Natsu bajo el marco de la puerta blanca, después de saludarlo con cariño. Y a Lucy le entraron los mil demonios de la inseguridad. Ella no le habría fallado jamás, supuso. Y

Natsu la apreciaba lo suficiente como para contarle la delicada situación en la que se encontraba su exmujer.

Entonces, ella levantó la mirada con sincero interés, y la clavó en Lucy. Esta entrecerró los ojos, deseando soltar bufidos, como los gatos, pero no sabía, así que no iba a hacer el ridículo.

—Vaya —dijo Lisanna con voz odiosamente femenina—. Me alegra ver que Lucy tiene tan buen aspecto, después de todo.

Lucy acabó de bajar las escaleras y se detuvo frente a ellos.

Natsu se dio la vuelta, pues no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. La miró con sombro, con esa mirada masculina, no con la admiración divertida con la que la observó Lisanna.

Natsu frunció el ceño y tragó saliva al verla de aquella guisa. ¿Desde cuándo Lucy vestía de aquel modo tan… sensual? Siempre había sido muy conservadora, incluso con su ropa. A Nastu arecía bien que vistiera como le daba la gana, pero reconocía que esa ropa tan desafiante y elegantemente desenfadada le quedaba como un guante.

—Lucy —dijo Natsu después de carraspear—, te presento a Lisanna Straus. Mi compañera del FBI. —No le iba a decir nada más. Lucy no necesitaba saber lo que ellos habían hecho juntos durante la instrucción.

—Hola, Lisanna. Encantada.

Se dieron la mano educadamente, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios que indicaba que ninguna de las dos las tenía todas consigo.

Natsu no comprendía ese «mundo mujeres», pero esperaba que Lisanna se lo contara después. Ella siempre hablaba sin tapujos. Seguro que le explicaría a qué venían esas miradas.

\- Natsu e ha pedido que analice la obra de arte que tienes ahí —observó su brazo con detenimiento.

—Vamos al salón, por favor —pidió Nastu—. ¿Te quedarás a cenar? — preguntó solícito—. Voy a encargar comida japonesa.

Lucy lo miró como si hubiera soltado un chascarrillo.

—Muy adecuado —contestó Lisanna sin quitarle los ojos de encima al tatuaje. Una vez en el salón, ambas se sentaron juntas en el sofá de piel de tres

plazas y pequeños pufs del mismo color a su alrededor. Lucy le dio la espalda a Lisanna, y así ella pudo retirarle el pelo y parte de la camiseta y observar con detenimiento el dibujo.

Natsu permanecía de pie a su lado, esperando el veredicto de Lisanna, que murmuraba palabras en voz baja tintadas de descrédito.

—Natsu… —dijo Lisanna con prudencia—, sabes lo importantes que son los tatuajes en la Yakuza, ¿verdad? Tú tienes el tigre, que significa majestuosidad. La fuerza y el poder de la garra interna.

—Sí —dijo él.

—Te lo hizo el clan de la familia Loxar.

Lisanna estaba bien informada sobre ello, ya que, meses después de que Natsu

y Gray dejaran Japón, ella misma tuvo que infiltrarse en una misión relacionada con un asunto de prostitución ilegal con extranjeras en Tokio. No le asustaban esas misiones, enfrentarse a aquella gente que poco tenía de humana. Había visto tanto horror y tanta maldad que ya nada la pillaba por sorpresa. Nadie la engañaría jamás.

—Sí. Me lo hizo el clan Loxar, como privilegio por pertenecer a su familia postiza.

Lucy no entendía nada de nada. ¿El tatuaje de Natsu no fue por una apuesta? ¡Cómo no! ¡Debió suponerlo! Sin embargo, esa tal Lisanna lo sabía todo. Y ella, que había sido su mujer, no sabía nada… Pero no. Natsu la había engañado, tantas mentiras… ¿Era todo una farsa? ¿Incluso su matrimonio?

Indignada, se levantó del sofá y se encaró con los dos.

—Contadme ahora mismo de qué va esto —pidió—. ¿Quién demonios me ha tatuado y por qué?

¿Japoneses? ¿Yakuza? ¿Qué está pasando?

Lisanna miró a Natsu, esperando que le diera el permiso para que dijera todo lo que sabía. Natsu se cruzó de brazos, cuadrándose como un armario, y después le dijo: —¿Qué opinas, Lisanna? ¿Conoces el tatuaje?

—Sí lo conozco, sí… Y no doy crédito. No quiero precipitarme, pero… Estuve cuatro meses en Japón, infiltrada en el clan Pegasus, que se encarga de la mayor red de prostitución en su país…

—El clan Loxar también…

—Pero los Loxar le dan a todo —lo corrigió Lisanna arqueando las cejas—. A drogas, a blanqueo de dinero, a putas… —Lisanna hablaba como un hombre—. Los Peagasus solo tienen negocios de prostitución. Me mandaron allí para investigar si traficaban con norteamericanas y cuáles eran sus estrategias para captarlas. Trabajé en colaboración con miembros de la Interpol.

—Dios —dijo Lucy, sujetándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar—. No entiendo nada…

—Conseguimos desvalijar parte de su estructura, pero ya sabes lo que sucede en Japón con la Yakuza, Natsu…

—Japón es la Yakuza. Ellos controlan el país —aseguró Natsu.

—Sí, prácticamente. Igual que Rusia está dominada por las _bratvas_ , y las calles de Latinoamérica por una cantidad ingente de maras… Las mafias son muy poderosas.

—Sí. ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso de que estuviste con los Peagasus? —Los Yama están enfrentados con gran parte de los miembros de las otras yakuzas. Se han vuelto agresivos y desafiantes. Cuando tienen disputas con las demás bandas, nunca se olvidan de ello.

Tienen su propia manera de vengarse de ellas. ¿Sabes qué hacen? —No —dijeron Lucy y Natsu a la vez.

Lisanna agarró a Lucy de la muñeca y la acercó a ella.

—Marcan a las mujeres de los líderes de los clanes rivales. —Señaló su tatuaje—. La marcan con su símbolo. El símbolo del dragón. Pero no es un dragón cualquiera. Es el _hannya_ más conocido de todos, el _hannya_ mujer: Kiyo Hime, la despechada.

—Qué ironía… —murmuró Lucy.

—De esta manera —prosiguió Lisanna—, se aseguran de agraviar profundamente a sus enemigos.

Las consecuencias para esas mujeres pueden ser fatales… Incluso después de que las fuercen, de que las secuestren y de que las marquen contra su voluntad, el clan no las admite de nuevo. Algunas acaban muertas; otras terminan como concubinas de los miembros del clan Pegasus. Las que menos suerte tienen acaban formando parte de su red de prostitución y casi nunca se vuelve a saber de ellas.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Me estás diciendo que… pretenden que yo… trabaje para ellos?

—Tu no vas a trabajar para nadie —la cortó Natsu. No lo iba a permitir—. Nadie te va a hacer nada.

—¡¿Y por qué a mí?! —gritó Lucy—. ¡Yo no pertenezco a ningún clan! ¡¿Por qué ese maldito loco se ha fijado en mí?!

Karen se hacía la misma pregunta, por eso espero a que Natsu respondiera. La Yakuza no actuaba sin que hubiera intereses de por medio. Lucy, por algún motivo que no habían descubierto todavía, era un plato deseado para los Pegasus.

—Lisanna —el rostro de Natsu era imperturbable; bajo el helado oro de su mirada, se escondía una férrea determinación, era como si acabase de comprender algo—, ¿tienes las claves de acceso al informe completo del caso Amos y Mazmorras?

—No.

—Tendré que usar un decodificador… —murmuró pensativo. —¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Lisanna con una media sonrisa.

—Necesito conectarme a la red del FBI y acceder a la información sobre los pujadores oficiales que se registraron en la compra de sumisas durante el torneo. Quiero saberlo todo: país de origen, direcciones IP…

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Crees que la puja de la final puede darnos respuestas a lo que le ha pasado a ella?

—Tengo una jodida intuición. Lisanna volteó los ojos.

—Entonces, sálvense quien pueda… Conozco tus intuiciones como la palma de mi mano.

Necesitarás un camuflador, Natsu. La seguridad ha aumentado desde que Montgomery está en el hospital e integrantes del cuerpo traicionaran al FBI en el caso de Byron y el Mago. Ha cambiado todo mucho.

—Me da igual. Gray me enseñó muy bien.

—Gray nos enseñó muy bien a todos —reconoció Lisanna con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Lucy los miraba a uno y a otro sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. En esa ecuación, en ese intercambio entre compañeros y amigos, ella era una completa desconocida. Sobraba. No sabía de lo que hablaban, no entendía la jerga, ni podía llegar a imaginar qué tenía que ver ella con los japoneses. Pero la querían.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Lisanna? Voy a hacer pizza al estilo Chicago, y un queso provolone con chorizo criollo —dijo, como si hiciera apenas unas horas no la hubieran secuestrado.

—Eh, por supuesto… —respondió Lisanna, pasmada.

Lucy, asombrada de su propia templanza, entró en la amplia cocina, sin querer reflejar lo desolada que estaba por sentirse tan desgraciada, porque no la tuvieran en cuenta. En su anterior inspección ya había comprobado que Natsu tenía la nevera llena. Sabía que, en caso de que los atacara el hambre, no iban a tener problema para saciarla.

Lisanna y Natsu tenían una química extraña entre ellos. Una de esas que herían a la tercera persona en discordia. Y resulta que ella era esa otra persona: la otra.

Se dio la vuelta sin mediar más palabra y desapareció tras las grandes puertas de la nevera de plateada, buscando cuanto necesitaba.

Cocinar.

Eso siempre la relajaba y hacía que se sintiera más segura.

Lisanna y Natsu se quedaron mirando a Lucy en silencio. No la detuvieron. Él frunció el ceño. Y su amiga lo instó a que fuera tras ella con un gesto de

la barbilla. Natsu negó con la cabeza, sabedor de que necesitaba aquello como distracción. Para su exmujer, meterse en la cocina resultaba terapéutico. Podía pensar sobre lo que le había pasado durante el día y encontraba respuestas a cómo resolver los problemas que tuviera.

Y esa Lucy… tan diferente y, a la vez, tan la misma de siempre, lo desorientaba y lo confundía.

Sentía la necesidad de cuidarla y de mimarla, pero, al mismo tiempo, la imperiosa urgencia de demostrarle que allí mandaba él, que, a partir de ese momento, debía obedecerle en todo.

Tenían que enfrentarse a un gran peligro. Tanto su vida como la de Lucy corrían peligro.

Ya no había tiempo para mentiras, para ninguno de los dos. O se daba prisa y encontraba al tatuador, o un nuevo infierno se abriría ante ellos. Un infierno lleno de _kanjis_ , tigres y leones que no estaba dispuesto a experimentar otra vez.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó Karen.

—Levy McGarden es muy amiga del jefe de la policía de Nueva Orleans. Han hecho un retrato robot y una foto de busca y captura del tipo que se llevó a Lucy. La han enviado a todos los locales de la periferia. Hay vigilancia en todas las carreteras.

—¿Un retrato robot de un tipo al que ni siquiera le habéis visto el rostro? —preguntó extrañada.

—Pelo negro y largo, pálido, herido y de ojos rasgados. —¿Japonés?

—Estoy convencido. Lucy dice que últimamente había visto unas cuantas veces un Jaguar dorado, que sentía que la seguía.

—No es un coche muy discreto —opinó Lisanna dejándose caer en el sofá. Llevaba unos tejanos, unas botas de caña alta y una camiseta blanca. Cruzó una pierna sobre otra y negó con la cabeza—.

¿Y si buscáis en las bases de datos del aeropuerto de Luisiana?

—No estamos seguros de que el tipo haya llegado hasta aquí en avión. No sabemos nada. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. O tenemos la suerte de encontrarlo aquí, o va a ser muy difícil dar con él. —Se sentó a su lado de manera amistosa, y Lisanna le puso una mano sobre el hombro. En ese momento,

en la cocina abierta, Lucy segmentaba el calabacín y la berenjena mirándolos, con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a romper la tabla de cortar—. Muchas gracias por venir, Lisanna. —La miró y sonrió agradecido.

—Buf, no me lo agradezcas —resopló—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de dejarte solo en el caso de Amos. Romperme el brazo tras caerme por unas escaleras no entraba en mis planes, créeme.

Natsu se echó a reír y se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, no fue tan mal.

—Lo sé. Ahora sois unos putos héroes… Y encima, después, salís en las noticias, cazando al Mago y a Yuri en el parque de atracciones abandonado de Nueva Orleans. Siempre me pierdo lo mejor —lamentó.

Natsu volvió a reír. Lucy cortaba la verdura cada vez con más fuerza. Lisanna miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, y después estudió de soslayo a su excompañero.

—Oye… ¿Las cosas entre tú y ella…? —No hay nada —sentenció Natsu.

—¿Qué no hay nada? —repitió Lisanna ahogando una carcajada—. Tú estás mal, compañero. No hay nada en mi estómago vacío. Pero entre vosotros…

—No sigas por ahí, Li. Estoy con ella para protegerla. Es la madre de mi hija. No puedo permitir que le suceda nada…

Se calló en cuanto Lucy posó una botella de vino tinto con demasiado fuerza sobre la encimera.

Se sirvió una copa hasta arriba del todo y empezó a beber como si fuera agua. Él la miró por encima del hombro, y se encontró con los ojos castaños de ella clavados en su cogote, perfilados por su flequillo, que era insultantemente largo. Bebía como una cosaca, pero con elegancia, si es que de verdad los cosacos habían gozado de aquel placer alguna vez.

Lucy saboreaba el vino, porque para ella era un placer. Pero beberlo como si se tratara de tequila estuvo a punto de hacer sonreír a Natsu.

Lisanna chasqueó con los dientes y sacudió la cabeza, disconforme.

—Pues, amigo, no me quiero meter, pero si las miradas matasen, tú estarías bajo tierra.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Natsu se levantó con normalidad para ver quién era.

—Natsu —dijo Lisanna, asustada, detrás de la barra americana, sin soltar el

cuchillo de cocina, dispuesta a luchar por defender su vida.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó él—. Hace un momento, Levy me ha escrito para decirme que tienen información que darnos. Viene con Gajeel.

—Oh. —Lucy miró el cuchillo de cocina. Le temblaba el pulso, así que lo dejó sobre la tabla y se obligó a serenarse. Odió la sonrisa de empatía de Lisanna. No quería la simpatía de esa mujer. No le gustaba lo que había estado escuchando.

Y necesitaba a una amiga. Le alegraba saber que Levy los estaba ayudando. Se centraría en hacer una buena cena. Intentaría relajarse y no pensar en las cosas que le había ocultado Natsu. Y más cuando esos secretos tenían que ver con la mujer tan sensual que tenía sentada en su salón.

Los abrazos de Levy eran tan sinceros como claros sus ojos verdes. Lucy agradecía esa muestra de cariño, más aún cuando todavía no había recibido ni el abrazo de sus padres ni los mimos de Nashi, después de que Natsu la rescatara. Ni siquiera había recibido los mimos de Natsu, y solo Dios sabía cuánto los necesitaba.

Sin embargo, él estaba ahí por trabajo. A Lisanna se lo había dicho con total claridad. Lo había oído perfectamente; le habían hecho un tatuaje, pero no se había quedado sorda. ¿O acaso su ex creía que no podía oírlo? Pues estaba equivocado, lo había escuchado todo.

Le había dicho que no había nada entre ellos, que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Lion la saludó con amabilidad y la llamó superviviente. Lucy sonrió sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Si Natsu no me hubiera encontrado…, ahora no estaría aquí. —Eso era que lo debía valorar.

La vida, ¿no? Y, entonces, ¿por qué le parecía todo tan triste?

Gageel le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, propia de un ligón que las dejaba a todas locas. Y Levy estaba loca de amor por él. Y viceversa.

«Alégrate, no sientas envidia», se dijo a sí misma mientras rellenaba los _calzones_ y después preparaba el provolone con chorizo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, al final todos acabaron en la cocina, rodeándola, mirando hipnotizados cómo amasaba y barnizaba los _calzones_ , cómo sazonaba las ensaladas. Ya había puesto el provolone en el horno para que se deshiciera.

Sabía lo que estaban haciendo. No solo estaban hambrientos. Todos

miraban el tatuaje. Aquel espantoso tatuaje con flores japonesas, dragones, mujeres con kimonos estampados y calaveras con pétalos en los ojos…

—¿Os gusta mi tatuaje? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Nadie contestó.

—Yo tengo dos —dijo finalmente Levy, para romper el hielo—. Y uno de ellos me lo hicieron en el torneo, a regañadientes.

Gajeel sonrió. Natsu, que estaba poniendo la mesa en el comedor, ahogó una carcajada.

—No te quejes, fierecilla —le dijo Gajeel, llevándose un trozo de pepino con salsa de yogur a la boca.

—No toques nada o te cortaré los dedos, Gajeel —le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada depredadora—.

La comida se come en la mesa.

Gajeel arqueó las cejas negras, hasta que solo se mantuvo arriba la que tenía una cicatriz.

—Vaya carácter…

—Te lo mereces, por maleducado —le espetó Levy. Después sonrió a Lucy—. Mi madre nos ha dicho que vas a colaborar con ella y que vas a vender sus granizados y postres en tus cadenas Orleanini. ¿Sabías que es nuestra madre?

Lucy cerró el horno. Al provolone y al chorizo le quedaban cinco minutos. Entonces se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, hasta que ató cabos.

—Oh, Dios… Claro. Tu madre es la señora Polyuska —murmuró asombrada

—. El mundo es un pañuelo. Es adorable, ¿lo sabías? —Sí. Lo sé —contestó ella, orgullosa.

—Oí que os sucedió algo en los campos de algodón de Darwini… —Lucy

miró a Gajeel—. ¿Tú estabas ahí también?

—Todos estábamos ahí. Mis padres, los de Levy, ellas… Incluso Natsu — contestó Romano—. Él nos ayudó muchísimo con el caso del tráfico de drogas y de los rusos, ¿eh, compañero? —aseguró cogiendo otro trozo de pepino—.

Fueron las _bratvas_ de Byron y el Mago las que nos acecharon… Pero, por suerte, eso ya ha quedado atrás.

Lucy se sopló el se echó a reír al reconocer el gesto de Levy también en ella.

—Hablo en serio,Gajeel Como vuelvas a coger otro trozo…

Lion alzó las manos, para hacerse el inocente.

—Yo no he sido. Ha sido la Cosa. —Y se tocó la panza como si tuviera algo en su interior que comiera por él.

—Entonces… Todos estabais ahí —asumió Lucy con tristeza, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de reproches a Natsu. Todos menos ella. No es que no se alegrara de no haber sufrido ese ataque, pero lamentaba que él la hubiera mantenido tan al margen de todo. Y como era obvio y ya imaginaba: Natsu estaba en Luisiana cuando ella lo llamó asustada—. Tú también estabas en Darwini, Natsu.

Aquel chico pelo rosa de sus sueños encontró la mirada de ella y, sin bajarla ni un instante, le contestó:

—Sí.

Levy y Lisanna, puro instinto femenino, se quedaron extrañadas al oír el tono lleno de acusaciones de la joven exesposa de Dragneel. Incluso Gajeel supo que había metido la pata al decir lo que fuera que había dicho. Por eso se dio prisa en ir acercando los platos que preparaba Lucy a la mesa y animarlos a todos para que se sentaran a cenar.

La última en sentarse fue Lucy, que trajo una cazuela de cerámica que quemaba, llena de provolone fundido y chorizo especiado.

Durante la cena, Levy explicó lo que Laxus le había dicho.

—Por ahora, no hay rastro del Jaguar dorado. Tenemos toda la zona controlada y lo siguen buscando.

—Debe de estar oculto en algún garaje. No ha salido de ahí.

—Hay más —dijo Levy—. Durante el verano, hay oficinas de turismo que organizan viajes especiales por toda Nueva Orleans. La oficina de Jimmies contrató dos viajes organizados para un grupo de cuarenta japoneses. Los veinte primeros llegaron hace tres semanas. Los siguientes están aquí desde hace una.

Natsu se interesó por esa información, al igual que Lucy, que no osaba a interrumpir ninguna de las palabras de su amiga.

Nueva Orleans era un lugar demasiado turístico en esas fechas. No era raro ver a gente de todas las nacionalidades paseando por el barrio Francés o haciendo la larga caminata por el río de Magnolias de Woldenberg Park.

—Quiero la lista de las personas que forman esos dos grupos.

—Ya se lo hemos pedido a Droy, _el Gordo_ —dijo, en referencia al propietario de Jimmies—. Nos enviará todas las fotocopias mañana mismo. Pero necesitaré

un traductor de japonés.

—Oh, no hará falta, ¿verdad, Dragneel? —dijo Lucy amargamente.

Lisanna sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. Le gustaba la actitud de Lucy. Si ella fuera ama de vocación, lo pasaría muy bien sometiéndola.

Natsu lo era. Pero, al parecer, faltaba mucha comunicación entre ellos. —Hablo japonés perfectamente —contestó mirando a Lucy.

—Y es un excelente comprador de peluches de oso pandas… —soltó ella con acritud.

—Todo un portento este Natsu. —Gajeel le guiñó el ojo, entretenido con aquel juego que se traían entre manos—. Ya están analizando el ADN encontrado en Bayou Goula. Necesitan veinticuatro horas más para tener toda la información.

—Perfecto. En cuanto tengan los resultados, voy a meterme en todos los bancos de sangre de Japón. Y no voy a descansar hasta dar con el que busco.

— E l _hackeo_ es ilegal, Dragneel. —Lion sonrió con sarcasmo—. Pero yo te puedo ayudar, si quieres. —Alzó su copa de vino.

Levy bizqueó.

—Perfecto. Desde que dejamos nuestras placas aparcadas, vamos contra la

ley.

—No es eso —protestó Gajeel—. Pero tenemos nuestros propios medios para burlar los sistemas.

Vamos a aprovecharnos de ello. Nadie nos ayudó con el caso de Byron. Sospechaban de nosotros y de Fernandez. Es lo justo que usemos nuestros conocimientos.

—Tengo amigos de la Interpol trabajando allí —intervino Lisanna—. Cuando tengas los resultados del ADN, podemos contactar con ellos para que nos ayuden a meternos en los bancos y comprobemos las coincidencias.

—Eso es genial, Lisanna —le agradeció Nastu con una sonrisa sincero—. Eres de gran ayuda.

Lucy tuvo ganas de reventarle la botella de vino a Lisanna en la cabeza. Y después clavarle el extremo roto a Natsu en el corazón. Malditos. Si se pensaban que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, es que eran imbéciles.

—Quiero saber dónde se hospedan —dijo Nastu, con la mirada fija en su copa de vino. Debía concentrarse en proteger a Lucy y averiguar lo antes posible quién la quería y por qué. Colocó, sin ser consciente de ello, el brazo

por encima del respaldo de la silla de Lisanna—. Quiero un calendario de todas sus actividades programadas…

Lucy se quedó mirando ese brazo como si perteneciera al mismísimo Satán. Lisanna carraspeó, incómoda por aquella mirada furiosa.

—Mañana lo tendrás todo. —Levy se sirvió algo provolone y también le puso su porción a Gajeel, que observaba todo lo que pasaba en esa mesa con gran atención.

—Hay que ir a casas de compras de coches de segunda mano y a las de alquileres. Vamos a ver si hay alguna denuncia de robo de un Jaguar. Ese tipo ha tenido que sacar el coche de algún lugar. No es suyo —asumió Natsu, untando el bastón de finas hierbas en el queso y llevándose por el camino un trozo de chorizo.

—Lucy —Lisanna habló con voz conciliadora, agradecida—, todo está delicioso. Eres una cocinera excelente.

Ella sonrió levemente, pero no le contestó.

—Lucy es propietaria de la cadena de comida italiana y criolla Orleanini —informó Levy con orgullo—. Sus pizzas, sus masas, sus sabores y todo lo que hace tienen mucha popularidad en Nueva Orleans. Es un lujo que haya cocinado para nosotros.

—Gracias por el halago, Levy.o mínimo que puedo hacer para daros las gracias por vuestra ayuda y protección. Me siento muy respaldada, muchas gracias —confesó educadamente. Jugó con la punta de las servilletas entre sus dedos, pues se le había cerrado el estómago. Se humedeció los labios—. Ahora me encantaría que no fuerais condescendientes conmigo y me dijerais la verdad.

Todos enmudecieron, incómodos por el tono imperativo de Lucy —¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Levy frunciendo el ceño.

La joven parpadeó con seriedad. Su ojos castaños refulgieron heridos. Miró de frente a cada uno de los comensales.

—Mi exmarido me ocultó durante años que era agente del FBI. —Sonrió sin ganas—. Me lo ocultó porque creía que, si me lo decía, yo le abandonaría.

—Lucy… —susurró Natsu.

—No quiero que se me oculte nada más. Estoy cansada de estar al margen y ya no me sorprende ni me asusta nada. Así que me gustaría saber hasta dónde llegó vuestra instrucción.

—Lucy —la interrumpió Natsu con un tono más grave.

—Porque está claro que Natsu y Lisanna han intimidado mucho —continuó ella con ojos llorosos—.

¿También os acostasteis unos con otros en la misión de Amos y Mazmorras?


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Gajeel no sabía cómo reaccionar. Levy enrojeció hasta la raíz de su pelo. Lisanna carraspeó, incómoda. Y Natsu… Natsu apretó los dedos contra sus palmas, tensando los puños. Lucy tenía razón, pero estaba equivocada en una cosa: Lisanna y él jamás se habían acostado. Practicaron juntos para las domas. Al principio, él como amo, y después como sumiso. Ejercitaban el uso de los _floggers_ , su correcta manipulación, el uso de las cuerdas, de las esposas, de laspinzas…

Necesitaban conocer aquellas herramientas y, sobre todo, comprender el perfil psicológico de alguien acostumbrado a mandar y de alguien que adoraba someterse.

En Amos y Mazmorras aprendió mucho. Pero nunca intimó con Lisanna hasta esos niveles. Jamás.

—Mi trabajo exige una serie de sacrificios. Instruirme y meterme en la piel de un personaje… Las domas eran parte del trabajo.

—¿Domas? ¿Tú hacías domas con ella? —Lucy se levantó de la mesa, acusadoramente. Tiró la servilleta con fuerza sobre el plato ya vacío.

—Las domas no tienen por qué ser… —intentó explicarle Natsu. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que darle explicaciones. Ya no eran pareja.

—Sé perfectamente cómo es una doma, Dragneel. —Lo señaló con el dedo

—. Y no porque tú me las enseñaras. ¡Lo he aprendido yo sola!

—Bien. Entonces sabrás que muchas veces… es solo trabajo —contestó él. —¿Para Levy y Gajeel también fue solo trabajo? ¡Míralos! ¡Están

enamorados!

La pareja se miró con asombro y algo de vergüenza, hasta que Lion le pasó el brazo por encima a Levy y le plantó un beso en toda la boca.

—Reconócelo, peliazul. Estás enamorada de mí —le dijo en voz baja. —Gajeel, no bromees… Esto es serio. Creo que deberíamos irnos —añadió,

incómoda al ver a Lucy tan al borde del llanto.

—Es mi profesión —continuó Natsu levantándose de la silla como Lucy—. La misma que tú tanto temes. La misma que tu familia negó para su hija. La

misma que hace que hoy pueda estar aquí protegiéndote. Soy agente del FBI, es mi trabajo, joder.

—Claro, Dragneel —respondió, dándole la razón como a los locos—. Y los actores no dejan de ser profesionales mientras trabajan, pero eso no les impide magrearse y darse el filete cientos de veces, toma tras toma, hasta que logran la perfección.

—Natsu es un caballero y un gran profesional. Nuestra buena relación es solo laboral. Solo somos amigos —aseguró Lisanna, que no sabía dónde meterse.

Lucy desvió la atención hacia Lisanna.

—Tú no te metas. No tengo nada contra ti. Excepto el hecho de que mi marido ha jugado contigo sexualmente cuando aún estábamos casados.

—Eso no fue así —dijeron los dos a la vez. —¿Más mentiras? —les preguntó de frente.

—Bueno… Esto empieza a ser demasiado incómodo —murmuró Lisanna levantándose de la silla con una sonrisa de disculpa. Comprendía que Lucy se sintiera celosa y engañada, y que nada de lo que ella dijera le haría cambiar de opinión. Pensaría lo que quisiera de ella y de él, hasta que Natsu la convenciera de lo contrario—. Todo estaba riquísimo. Muchas gracias, Lucy.

—De nada. Un placer conocer al ama de mi exmarido.

Lisanna se disculpó con Natsu por irse tan rápido. Levy y Gajeel hicieron lo mismo. Ella abrazó a Lucy para darle las gracias por la cena, intentando transmitirle algo de energía positiva.

—Lucy… —le dijo al oído—. Entre Natsu y ella no hay nada. Gajeel y yo somos un caso aparte.

Igual que mi hermana y Laxus. —Aquello solo avivó más el fuego. —Ahora sí que lo has arreglado —le dijo Lucy, apretando los dientes,

despechada, furiosa—.

¿Laxus y tu hermana también se quieren? —Se sentía traicionada y ni siquiera encontraba palabras para justificar adecuadamente su indignación.

—Mañana te llamo y hablamos.

Lucy asintió haciendo pucheros cuando Levy la besó en la mejilla. Lisanna pasó por su lado y pareció querer decirle algo más, pero no era el momento. Gajeel y sus increíbles ojos rojos se detuvieron frente a ella. Le dio un beso en la frente muy paternal y le dijo en voz baja: —Nos largamos para que hagáis las paces. Pero que sepas que, si yo estuviera en la piel de Natsu, no tendría

clemencia contigo.

—Lárgate —le gruñó Lucy.

Gajeel fue el último en salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándolos solos en el comedor. Entre ellos se abrió un vacío que no tardarían en llenar con acusaciones de todo tipo.

La mesa seguía puesta. Uno a cada extremo de esta. Ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar como una niña. Se había controlado delante de todos, de los amigos de Nastsu, a los que casi había invitado a irse con su poca educación. Pero ahora la presa rebosante de ira de su interior amenazaba con desbordarse.

Ya casi no le quedaba orgullo. Se había ido al montar aquel espectáculo. Pero, en ese momento, frente al hombre al que amaba y que la había

traicionado… Era capaz de incendiar la casa.

—Me asombras. Nunca habías sido tan maleducada —la reprendió Natsu. —Nunca me habían traído a la amante de mi exmarido a cenar a casa. Natsu dio un paso hacia el lado; Lucy hacia el contrario.

—Lisanna no es mi amante. Jamás la toqué.

—Vete a la mierda, Dragneel. ¡Ocho años de mi vida! ¡Ocho! ¡Viviendo en la inopia contigo! ¡Maldito cobarde embustero!

—No me insultes, Lucy —la amenazó.

—¿A ella sí la enseñaste bien? ¿Lisanna no huyó de ti la primera noche? Aquello lo hirió en su amor propio. Jamás quiso asustarla. Pero Lucy se

descontroló, se tomó las cosas por donde no eran y todo se fue al traste. Y por eso … ahora estaban así.

—¿Sabes qué? Me alegro de hacer lo que hice. —Lucy se secó las lágrimas con un antebrazo.

—¿Te alegras de haberme denunciado y haberme jodido la vida? Porque eso es justo lo que hiciste.

—Gracias a eso he descubierto lo que haces, quién eres y qué es lo que te gusta. De lo contrario, habría vivido engañada el resto de mi vida. Así que deja de hacerte el ofendido, porque tú me has decepcionado aún más de lo que yo te he decepcionado a ti.

—¿Eso crees? ¡¿Que mi mujer me denuncie después de que yo le enseñara mi lado dominante crees que no es decepcionar?! ¡Me humillaste, Lucy! — exclamó furioso—. ¡Me privaste de mi hija! ¡Me avergonzaste ante los míos!

—¡Tenía miedo! —replicó ella.

—¡Me pusiste a la altura del asesino de tu hermano! —le gritó él, sin poder controlar sus emociones.

Lucy no dijo nada.

Natsu dio otro paso lateral, y Lucy hizo lo mismo. Los dos empezaron a caminar alrededor de la mesa, como hienas que persiguieran a su presa.

—¿Podías dormir tranquilo? ¡¿No te entraba mala conciencia al mentirme con tanto descaro día tras día?! —Agarró una copa de vino, un brillo amenazador cruzó sus pupilas y se la lanzó con todas las fuerzas. Rebotó contra el pecho de Natsu y cayó al suelo, donde se rompió en mil pedazos—.¡Estaba embarazada de tu hija y jugabas a amos y sumisas con Lisanna! ¡Cerdo!

La camiseta gris de Natsu quedó estampada de lamparones rojizos. Incluso su rostro chorreaba el vino de la uva morada. Una enorme gota se deslizaba a través de su pétrea barbilla.

—Como vuelvas a lanzarme algo, te cogeré, Lucy, y te daré tu merecido. Te voy a encerrar en el cuarto oscuro y voy a ponerte las nalgas del color de las manzanas rojas.

Nunca había imaginado que Lucy fuera tan celosa, tan posesiva. Pero lo estaba vacilando como vacilaba una esclava a su amo, para que jugara con ella.

—Mira cómo tiemblo —contestó ella agarrando un panecillo aún tierno. ¡Zas! Se lo lanzó y le dio en la mejilla izquierda—. No me das ningún miedo, Natsu. Ninguno. ¡No tengo miedo de nada! — Abrió los brazos y se miró el tatuaje japonés que parecía lucir con orgullo—. Salí de Amos y Mazmorras viva… Salí viva del maldito secuestro exprés con el japonés. Ya no soy la misma ingenua y mimada que conociste. He cambiado.

—No eres inmortal. Todavía corres peligro —le dijo él, preocupado por su seguridad.

—Ya lo sé, estúpido. Pero no me va a asustar que ahora vengas tú a perseguirme y a amenazarme con tus jueguecitos de tres al cuarto.

Natsu sonrió ladinamente, jurando venganza por aquello.

—¿Estúpido? ¿Jueguecitos de tres al cuarto? Tú ni siquiera te imaginas lo que puedo hacerte, Lucy.

Ella respiró con tranquilidad. Satisfecha por no sentir duda ni terror ante el gigante pelo rosa y hercúleo en el que se había convertido Natsu. No soportaba imaginar a Natsu tocando a otra que no fuera ella de aquel modo, le sacaba de

quicio.

Sentía celos, pero le podían las ganas de conseguir que él la tocara del modo en el que ella le prohibió una vez. Quería demostrarle a él y a sí misma que ella, y no Lisanna, era su verdadera compañera de juegos. Que era su esposa y que lo seguía siendo de corazón, aunque el divorcio legal dijera lo contrario.

Lo seguía amando. Incluso con más ganas que antaño.

—No tienes el tesón de Lisanna —la provocó él—. Llorarías como una gallina y después me denunciarías otra vez. No voy a caer en tu juego.

—No es un juego. —Me engañarías.

—Tú también sabes de eso, Dragneel… Ocho años fingiendo ser un simple comercial… No sé tú, pero en mi pueblo eso es ser un maestro de las trolas.

—Estás enfadada conmigo. Si te domino, te ofenderás y volverás a jugármela. Vamos a dejar la discusión aquí. Pero que te quede claro que nunca tuve nada con Lisanna. Todo fue estrictamente profesional.

—No, Natsu. No. —Negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva, queriendo demostrarle que hablaba muy en serio—. Ponme a prueba —le pidió—. Me lo debes.

—¿Qué te lo debo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, ofendido.

—Por engañarme. Por hacerme creer que me casé con el hombre que no eras. Dame la oportunidad de conocer al que sí eres de verdad. Tal vez, a ese hombre aún pueda gustarle. O, incluso, él pueda gustarme a mí.

Natsu la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Queriendo creer en ella, pero a la vez lo temía. Se sentía como un esquizofrénico.

Y Lucy sabía muy bien a lo que estaba jugando. Solo esperaba que sus desafíos surtieran efecto en él. Quería volver a sentir a Natsu, aunque fuera de ese modo. Quería que se enamorase de ella de nuevo. Demostrarle que también le gustaban esos juegos, una vez que los había asumido.

—No. Ahora dices eso, y después irías corriendo a tus padres para… —¡Maldito seas, Natsu! ¡Fui al torneo buscarte! —Empezó a lanzarle todo lo

que encontraba por encima de la mesa. «Escúchame, tonto. Dame la oportunidad de ponerme en tus manos y demostrarte cuánto confío en ti y cuánto te quiero» —. ¡¿Qué más tenía que demostrarte?! ¡Me metí allí por ti!

¡Dame esta oportunidad! ¡No me des la espalda ahora! ¡¿Y si mañana me matan?!

—No digas tonterías.

—¡¿Y si mañana me secuestran de nuevo?! ¡¿Y si no tengo la suerte de sobrevivir otra vez?!

¡¿Cómo me recordarás?! ¡¿Cómo la cobarde que te denunció y te alejó de todo lo que te importaba?!

—Mientras estés conmigo, no te va a pasar nada. Ahora, relájate y sube a tu habitación a descansar.

Ella no se amilanaba, desesperada por provocarlo y llamar su atención. Apretó los puños con rabia y gritó con toda su impotencia:

—Kagura tenía más valor que tú! ¡Ella sí que me enseñó! ¡Tú no! ¡Tú te limitaste a rendirte y a darme de lado y a seguir jugando con Lisanna! ¡No me diste la…!

Y, en un visto y no visto, sin saber muy bien cómo ni cuándo, se encontró cargada sobre el hombro de Natsu como un saco de patatas. Pero él no subió las escaleras para llevarla a su cuarto y encerrarla allí.

No fue eso lo que hizo, sino que abrió con llave una puerta blanca que Lucy no había abierto en su inspección, porque estaba cerrada. Y lo que ella se imaginó que era una puerta falsa o un trastero interior, resultó ser, ni más ni menos, que la habitación del dolor y del placer.

Una mazmorra.

—Ahora sí que te vas a callar, Lucy.

Natsu la manipulaba como si no pesara nada. La dejó de pie en medio de una sala en la que había un trono de amo, donde seguramente haría _spankings_ …

—¿Crees que me rendí? ¿Eh? —Le sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en la zona del tatuaje. Ya había dejado de supurar, y Lucy se lo lavaba y lo curaba muy bien. Ese tatuaje le gustaba

—. ¡Tú me alejaste! Pusiste a la ley de por medio.

Su voz de acero retumbaba en sus oídos y en su corazón.

—¿Y ahora quieres resarcirme? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Crees que puedo

olvidar lo que me hiciste? ¿Olvidar insultos, órdenes de alejamiento y la vergüenza que me provocó que me señalaras como a un abusador? Durante años, luché por ti, anulé una parte de mí mismo, solo para conseguir tu aprobación, la seguridad de que no me dejarías, así como el respeto de tus padres, que no me querían para ti. Buscaba siempre tu felicidad, por eso intentaba tenerlos a ellos contentos, como un perro que buscara mimos…

—Natsu, me mentiste. Y yo me equivoqué… Los dos hemos cometido

errores.

—Cállate. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar? —Fijó su mirada en su sostén negro. Sí, tenía los pechos hinchados y más grandes. La lactancia los había agrandado.

Y entonces todos los reparos que tenía sobre mostrar a Luce de nuevo su lado dominante desaparecieron ante la posibilidad de verla así. El cuerpo d Lucy le gustaba tanto…

Y ya estaba. Ahí estaba. La dominación en cada célula de su cuerpo, en su profunda mirada de oro, en sus labios duros y en su ceño algo fruncido.

Lucy tragó saliva y su cuerpo, debidamente adiestrado por quien había sido su maestra, reaccionó ante la mirada caliente de aquel hombre que ahora era su amo con todas las letras.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que le gustaran las órdenes sexuales. Siempre se consideró conservadora en ese ámbito, pero ahora sabía que no lo era, que siempre había querido y necesitado más, por mucho que lo hubiera ignorado.

Natsu llevó sus dedos al botón delantero de su tejano y lo abrió con ímpetu. Después le bajó los pantalones de un tirón, dejándola solo con las braguitas negras transparentes.

—Debo de estar loco por hacer esto de nuevo —se dijo a sí mismo, centrando toda su atención en la silueta de su exesposa—. Pero si quieres huir cuando te vayas…

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a huir…

—Silencio. —Su mirada convertía en piedra al más valiente–. ¿Acaso Kagura no te enseñó a obedecer?

Lucy alzó la barbilla. Sus ojos almendrados lanzaron un destello hiriente. —Sí, señor. Fue una dómina maravillosa. Y no quiero que hables de ella.

No es justo. Ella murió y era mi amiga. Igual que tú perdiste a Clint.

—Clint no está aquí. Y tú vas a tener que olvidar a Kagura, porque aquí, en mi cuarto, yo soy tu amo.

Lucy se calló _ipso facto_. Conocía su rol. La sumisión. Él deseaba que ella se comportara díscolamente, para castigarla. Porque Natsu estaba furioso. Lo estaba desde hacía casi diez meses.

Tal vez se tomara la revancha de ese modo. Una de las normas del juego era que el amo nunca realizara una doma enfadado emocionalmente con la sumisa. ¿Nastu sería capaz de herirla?

—Tienes la mirada de una gacelita asustada. —Natsu se agachó y le desabrochó los zapatos.

Lucy tenía unos pies muy bonitos y siempre muy cuidados—. La misma que me dirigiste después del _role play_ que hundió nuestro matrimonio. —Se incorporó y descubrió que la altura de los zapatos era ficticia. Ella seguía siendo muy pequeña a su lado—. Si quieres huir, Lucy, tienes la puerta abierta. Pero como me la juegues otra vez, no te protegeré. No sé quién va detrás de ti, todavía. Pero, si decides denunciarme de nuevo, olvídate de contar conmigo para averiguarlo. Puedes insultarme una vez, pero no dos.

Introdujo los pulgares por las tiras del tanga y, en vez de deslizarlo, como había hecho con toda su ropa, tiró de la cuerda fina y lo rompió, para dejarla completamente desnuda. Podía escuchar el corazón frenético de Lucy desde donde estaba. ¿Miedo o excitación? Fuera lo que fuera, ella se lo estaba permitiendo.

La sala tenía cadenas que colgaban de una pared roja. Una cruz de san Andrés pegada a otra.

Un potro detrás del trono dorado y rojo en el que él se había sentado. Y muchos instrumentos de placer tortuoso y dolor extasiante. S Lucy iba a probarlo de verdad, por primera vez, sin máscaras, sin

cuidados.

¿Estaban listos para la primera prueba de fuego?

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO EL MARATON DE CAPITULOS DE AMOS Y MAZMORRA, SIENTO SI EN ALGUNOS DE LOS CAPS NO PUSE EL NOMBRE CORRESPONDIENTE DE LOS PERSONAJES, HASTA EL PROXIMO MARATHON ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bueno chicos aqui les dejo tres cap de mi novela favorita AMOS Y MAZMORRA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS QUE LEEN LA NOVELA! GRACIAS FUYU POR SEGUIR AL TANTO DE QUE SI ACTUALIZO O NO! Y MI ONE-CHAN QUE COMENTE SIEMPRE MIS FICS Y ADAPTACIONES! ME LLEGAN EN EL ALMA ! T.T, ESO ME LLENA DE ENERGIA! bueno algo ya que no me da ganas de estar en la compu, si fuera por mi abue y mi tio.**

 **YA SABE QUE LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, DE LENA WALENTY Y LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGAKA JAPONES HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **PERDON POR LA CALIGRAFIA Y/O NOMBRES DE PERSONAJES QUE NO SE HAN CAMBIANDO!**

 **LAMENTO SI NO LEO LOS REVIEW O RESPONDO, USUALMENTE LOS LEO, PERO COMO SE ME PASO ESTA VEZ, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA GUEST, PERO AQUI ESTAN LOS CAPS! SI PUEDIERA DEDICARLE LOS FICS, UNO DE LOS CAPS TE LO DEDICARIA A TI ;)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

A quello era como una pérdida de virginidad a lo grande. Un matrimonio roto iba a tener relaciones completamente distintas a las que habían tenido cuando fueron felices.

Lucy lo quería mucho. Natsu, en cambio, tenía sus reparos hacia ella. No acababa de fiarse.

Pero tanto el uno como el otro se deseaban con una fuerza distinta a la que sintieron cuando se conocieron. Eran más maduros. Más fuertes. Sabían lo que querían. Tenían una hija en común. Y el tiempo y la vida los habían endurecido.

Tal vez Lucy había destruido el amor que Natsu sentía hacia ella. O puede que Natsu decepcionara a Lucy con sus mentiras.

Pero ¿quién podía contra el poder de los recuerdos y de la atracción? Natsu la tomó de la barbilla y poco a poco introdujo un pulgar en su boca.

Date la vuelta, Lucy le ordenó . Dirígete a la pared y ve hacia las cadenas.

Ella volteó la cabeza. Las cadenas negras y metálicas, irrompibles, reposaban colgadas de su amarre, descansando contra la pared. Riéndose de ella. Todo allí olía a nuevo y a limpio. ¿No lo había estrenado aún? ¿Todas las herramientas eran vírgenes?

Caminó hasta su destino, descalza y vulnerable, sin nada que pudiera cubrirle de la inspección de aquel hombre.

Natsu la seguía pegado a ella como un depredador, a su desnudez. Cuando llegó, él la puso de cara a la pared. Y, una a una, empezó a

encadenar sus extremidades.

Las piernas bien abiertas, y los brazos igual, por encima de la cabeza. Natsu se recreó en cómo se curvaba la espalda de Sophie, incluso los tonos

de su tatuaje le parecieron hermosos. El pelo liso y largo le llegaba por la mitad de la columna Y su trasero, alto, fuerte y respingón, lo atrajo como la luz a las polillas.

Lo tocó con la mano abierta y después agarró la nalga derecha presionando con fuerza.

Tanta belleza susurró él en medio de un lamento . Me prohibiste esto, justo cuando más ganas tenía de tocarte. Unió su torso a su espalda y pegó sus labios a su oído . Me ardían los dedos por acariciarte Y ahora me arden por castigarte.

 _¡ Zas! ¡ Zas!_

Le dio dos cachetadas fuertes y secas, que no tardaron en enrojecer la nalga de la joven. Sophie apretó los dientes y cogió aire.

¡Madre de Dios! Natsu tenía unas manos enormes! Nada tenían que ver con las de Kagura.

¿Me vas a denunciar por esto? le preguntó dándole una caricia a la piel caliente. ¡Zas! ¡Zas!

Dos cachetadas más en la otra nalga. Sophie se puso de puntillas para aguantar aquel escozor tan placentero. Inmediatamente, Natsu le frotó la piel y la acarició . Contesta.

No, señor.

¿Estás segura? Porque esto solo acaba de empezar

No vuelvas a preguntármelo, por favor. Ya te he dicho que no.

Comprenderás, princesa, que lo que quiero es asegurarme de que lo que hacemos es consensuado, y que yo no te obligo a nada. Hundió los dedos en el pelo y pegó su mejilla a la de ella . Tienes una palabra de seguridad, ¿lo sabes?

No la necesito, señor. Tu palabra es «traidora» .

«Y la tuya es mentiroso», pensó. Natsu estaba siendo pesado y algo mezquino. Pero Sophie estaba dispuesta a redimirse como fuera.

Sí, señor.

Si ves que no puedes aguantar más, solo tienes que decirlo. Cuando te asustes, dices la palabra y listos.

Lucy no se iba a amedrentar. Kagura había sido una dómina cruel. Las mujeres podían ser más violentas que los hombres a la hora de la dominación.

Pero Natsu era más poderoso e intimidante. Él no le hizo _spanking_ solo una vez. Repitió el procedimiento hasta en diez ocasiones y cumplió su palabra. Le puso el trasero como el color rasgado de las manzanas rojas.

Cuando se detuvo, Lucy presionaba los labios y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Y, cuando él paró de darle cachetadas y empezó a acariciarla con tanta dedicación, las lágrimas se le saltaron.

¿Qué se dice? preguntó él. Gra , gracias, señor.

Natsu no quería ser clemente. Su papel con ella iba a ser duro, porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba comportarse así y desahogarse por todo su sufrimiento. Pero, al ver sus lágrimas, pareció ablandarse.

¿Lloras porque tienes miedo? preguntó él girándole la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

No, señor. Lloro porque me encanta que me toques así

Natdu frunció el ceño, desconcertado por su respuesta. Le encantaba ver a Lucy de ese modo, lejos de todo temor. Y, al mismo tiempo, temía lo que ella pensara de él, al experimentar su toque en su mazmorra, al mostrarse tal cual era en la intimidad, en el sexo.

No había traído a ninguna mujer allí. Lucy era la primera.

La primera mujer de quien se enamoró. Su primera esposa. La primera que le rompió el corazón. Y

la que estrenaba su mazmorra, el lugar más íntimo para él, allí donde se quitaría las máscaras para siempre.

Lucy murmuró rodeándole la estrecha cintura con las manos . ¿Quieres más dolor o más placer?

Ella había aprendido a relacionar las dos cosas. Y ambas le gustaban. Pero lo que deseaba de verdad era que Natsu hiciera con ella lo que le viniera en gana.

Sin miedos. Sin remordimientos. No pensaba quejarse. Sabía que podía estar más segura que con él.

Lo que desees, señor.

Él sonrió, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, besó su cabeza como agradecimiento.

¿Y si lo que deseo es poseerte hasta que me digas basta? ¿Y si lo que deseo es marcarte y entrar hasta lo más hondo de ti, incluso cuando ya no pueda más?

¿Qué quieres tú, señor?

Quiero follarte como un animal. ¿Le molesta eso a una princesa como tú? Ella se estremeció y se mordió el labio inferior. Hubiera querido cerrar las

piernas para sentir lo hinchada que estaba, pero las cadenas se lo impedían. Aun así, se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contestarle ácidamente.

Inténtalo, señor. Tal vez te sorprenda lo poco que me molesta.

Pero, en su fuero interno, tenía muchas dudas, miedos que flotaban en su pozo de la inseguridad, que como aguas estancadas anegaban su corazón.

Natsu nunca la había penetrado por completo.

Kagura le había enseñado a jugar con los dildos y a trabajar los músculos vaginales para que fueran más elásticos y para que su estrechez se ensanchara; de lo contrario, Dragneel no podría profundizar en sus embestidas. Antes siempre le hacía el amor dejando media vara en su exterior, y la otra media dentro. Pero siempre le quedaban como cinco dedos por meter en ella.

Natsu frotó el lóbulo de su oreja con su nariz, mientras se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

Con una mano sacó su pesada erección. Estaba dura y caliente, y apuntaba directamente a las nalgas de Sophie. Apoyó su miembro entre ambas, moviéndolo arriba y abajo.

¿Recuerdas cómo lo hacíamos antes? Ya no va a ser así.

Lo sé, señor. Lucy agarró las cadenas entre sus dedos, preparándose

para lo que pudiera venir . Ni tú ni yo somos los mismos.

Exacto Y yo me he vuelto muy exigente y caprichoso. Lo quiero todo, y no descanso hasta que lo consigo.

De repente, se apartó de ella. Sophie sintió el frío en la espalda. La azotó el miedo a ser abandonada.

¿Natsu?

¿Quién es Natsu? preguntó él de lejos, trasteando un mueble de objetos sexuales.

¿Señor? se corrigió . ¿Qué haces? Chis. Ya verás.

Un sonido eléctrico y vibrante retumbó en la silenciosa mazmorra. Sophie miró por encima del hombro, para ver qué era. Pero no lo consiguió. Aunque el sonido le resultaba familiar Tenía que ser un vibrador en forma de micrófono.

Mira al frente.

Lucy asintió sumisa y obedeció su orden.

Mantén las piernas abiertas. No hagas fuerza, no te alejes. No, señor.

Lo cierto era que Natsu así la intimidaba y la excitaba más de lo que estaba permitido. Se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando la tocara y

Natsu la sujetó con una mano por la cadera y acercó su pesada erección a su entrada. La introdujo haciendo fuerza hacia delante, disfrutando de la natural lubricación del cuerpo de su exesposa, que gemía y gemía, poniéndose de puntillas.

Lucy Estás muy mojada dijo con un hilo de voz.

Implacable, continuó avanzando, y corrigió su posición para que entrara por completo, deslizándose por su útero, hasta el fondo.

Señor

Natsu le dio una cachetada en la nalga. Eso hizo que los músculos internos lo apretaran, lo sintieran y después se relajaran. En ese instante, él volvió a apretar y a tensarla por dentro, hasta que de un empujón se metió todo entero.

¡Zas! Dolor y placer. Cielo e infierno.

Lo que nunca había conseguido con ella por miedo a hacerle daño, ahora lo lograba poseyéndola como los caballos, encadenada a una pared Dominándola.

Y maldita sea Lucy lo estaba disfrutando.

Natsu apretó los dientes. Estaba a punto de correrse de lo apretada que la sentía. Miró hacia abajo y no vio lo que siempre veía. Su vara estaba completamente dentro; solo los pelos rubios de su sexo descansaban entre las nalgas de su sumisa; los testículos estaban sobre su clítoris.

Lucy se mordía el labio para no quejarse. Él era como un consolador muy grande, con los que ella nunca había conseguido jugar por completo. Era como estar ensartada por algo enorme a la altura del estómago y entre las piernas. Le ardía. Le escocía ¡Era tan bueno!

¿Estás preparada? le preguntó él al oído.

Natsu negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva insegura. Eso le iba a doler. Pero lo estaba esperando con ansias. Esperaba la posesión, el éxtasis, la furia y el salvajismo incomprendido de Natsu Ese era él. Y ella lo quería.

Pero, entonces, él se apretó todavía más, entrando hasta donde parecía imposible, y le colocó la parte del micrófono negro y algo blando sobre el clítoris.

Aquello era un vibrador descomunal. Algo que la destruiría al cabo de pocos segundos, muerta de placer. Apretaba los músculos y veía que no podía estimularse más porque tenía el miembro de Natsu alojado en lo más profundo.

Oh, por favor Lucy dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante e intentó curvar la espalda.

Natsu sonrió. La inmovilizó con una mano y empezó a penetrarla a un ritmo hipnotizador, con la fuerza exacta.

Así es como me gusta hacértelo. Que no haya un centímetro de ti que no me sienta, que no haya un espacio en tu interior que no me resguarde gruñó.

Los testículos golpeaban por delante la perola del vibrador, que estaba extraestimulando el clítoris, hinchado como nunca.

Natsu

Él la cogió por el pelo, sabiendo que eso también le gustaría. Lucy era una sumisa sorprendente.

Desconocía qué le había enseñado Kagura para que lo disfrutara tanto Para que aprendiera a relajarse y a tomarlo así, pidiendo más, absorbiéndolo.

Pero le daba las gracias. Y, a la vez, le enfurecía, porque eso debió habérselo enseñado él.

¿Quién soy?

Mi amo susurró ella cerrando los ojos por el placer.

¿Por qué demonios no me temes, Luce? Imprimió más velocidad a sus caderas, sin retirar la perola vibradora.

Eso ya no va a pasar más, señor murmuró queriendo ceder al placer

. Yo no te temo.

Hace un tiempo no fue así.

Hace un tiempo, señor, tú me sorprendiste y ¡Oh, Dios! No pares Ah, no, no Le dio otra cachetada en la nalga . Te corres cuando yo

te lo diga. Nunca antes. Si lo haces, te castigaré.

Lucy sabía retener su orgasmo, pero aquello era tan bueno que no quería retrasarlo. Aunque Natsu se lo pedía, y ella quería complacerle. Deseaba mostrarle su verdad. Su arrepentimiento. Su aceptación. Y su amor. Un amor que nunca desapareció, que solo se enturbió por miedos absurdos.

Sí, señor.

«Sí, señor Pero ya estoy a punto» .

El Dragneel se detuvo, cogiendo aire y cerrando los ojos a medio camino entre el agradecimiento y la estupefacción. ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad?

Miró a su alrededor y a la mujer sumisa y encadenada a la que poseía, como si fuera un sueño. Era Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Su exmujer.

Y estaba ahí, entregándose a él.

Alguien la estaba persiguiendo y la había marcado, y Natsu estaba dispuesto a descubrir quién era y matarlo. Matarlo, nada de llevarlo ante la ley. Los virus y las plagas debían aniquilarse. Natsu, visto lo visto con el FBI, solo creía en su ley y en la de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, incluso siendo consciente del peligro que le rodeaba, estaba dominando a Luce en su mazmorra. Le estaba haciendo el amor como si fuera una terapia para romper el hielo y alejar los temores y la tensión.

La adrenalina acumulada desde el día anterior tenía que salir por algún lado. A la mierda dijo Natsu, sacudiendo la cabeza, decidido a buscar el placer

en el cuerpo de Lucy. Se lo merecía. Se lo merecía por todo lo que había tenido que soportar. Y ella también se lo merecía, para que viera lo que había dejado escapar.

Natsu la saqueó por dentro, la desvalijó dejándola completamente desnuda. La posesión fue tan dura y estuvo tanto rato con ella que sabía que cuando acabara estaría irritada.

Lucy se corrió una vez, gritando y llorando de placer. Cuando pensó que la penetración cesaría y que él se saldría, Natsu no retiró ni el vibrador ni tampoco su pene, que seguía moviéndose inclemente, triturándola.

Natsu Por favor ¿Por favor qué?

No la iba a escuchar. No sabía lo que sucedería en un futuro, pero su alma solo descansaría si marcaba a Lucy a su manera, si le demostraba que el sexo con él podría haber sido todo un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

Un cuerpo de gladiador como el suyo estaba hecho para luchar y para dar placer, desafiando a su mujer, poniéndola en guardia y poseyéndola como un animal. Y sabía que, haciéndolo así, desataría las pasiones más oscuras y secretas de la educada y reprimida Lucy, nunca del otro modo, en el espacio seguro, entre la línea del decoro y de lo vainilla. No. Lucy no se detonaba así. Una mujer tan dada a la protección y al control solo podía volar libre con alguien que la desafiara y la empujara al abismo.

Y ese era él.

De nuevo la llevaba a ese abismo de colores y fuegos artificiales, a ese lugar de un placer tan mágico y divino que no parecía ni terrenal.

El segundo orgasmo fue incluso mejor y más doloroso que el primero. Sophie estaba tan mojada y lubricaba tan bien, aun estando hinchada, que el sonido del sexo era incluso afrodisiaco para ellos.

Así, princesa se le escapó.

No quería decírselo con tanto cariño. Pero tampoco le importó llamarla de ese modo cuando Lucy estaba tan entregada y expuesta. Era preciosa. Su pelo liso suelto por su espalda, el tatuaje en su hombro y su brazo Sus nalgas rojas por el _spanking_. Natsu se endureció todavía más, dobló las rodillas y aprovechó la posición para penetrarla más intensamente. Y en medio del tercer y fulminante orgasmo de Sophie, él se dejó llevar, corriéndose en su interior, queriendo darle más que solo eso , pero sin atreverse.

Cuando los recuerdos espasmódicos del éxtasis desaparecieron, Natsu se desmoronó sobre la espalda de Lucy, deseando que ella los sostuviera a ambos. El silencio se hizo pesado. Las palabras que ninguno se atrevía a decir brillaron por su ausencia. Aunque, en ese momento, ni uno ni otro eran capaces de sumar dos más dos.

Nastudetuvo el vibrador y lo dejó caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Lucy

aún palpitaba a su alrededor, igual que él. Y mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro cubierto por su propio pelo.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó las llaves para abrir las esposas de las cadenas.

Natsu la liberó, pero no se salió de su interior. La reacomodó sobre su pecho y rodeó su vientre plano con sus manos.

¿Qué va a pasar cuando te suelte? le preguntó, inseguro. Estaba preparado para otro nuevo desplante, para nuevas acusaciones y nuevas denuncias. Pero de nada servirían, pues esta vez todo estaba grabado . Hagas lo que hagas, Lucy no te va a servir de nada frente a un juez.

Maldito seas,Dragneel murmuró lastimera . Te dije que no iba a hacer nada. No me has dado miedo. No me asustas. Confío en ti y

Bien, porque, si me denunciaras de nuevo, quedarías en evidencia. Está todo grabado.

Lucy se envaró como pudo, pues aún él la mantenía presa en su interior, bien cogida por su lanza.

Suéltame dijo ella, indignada . No lo dices en serio.

Sí lo digo. Mira, ahí y ahí. Señaló las esquinas . Hay dos cámaras que lo graban todo.

Puedes saludar, si quieres

Natsu se deslizó hacia fuera y salió por completo, pero no la soltó, aún la rodeaba con los brazos.

¿Y qué harás con eso? ¿Se lo enviarás a mis padres?

No soy tan mezquino. Aunque estaría bien que entendieran cómo es su hija en realidad.

Ellos no necesitan saber cómo soy para darse cuenta de que ya no soy la misma. Eres imbécil, Natsu.

Soy precavido. No. Estás ciego.

¿Te enfadas porque quiera cubrirme las espaldas?

Me enfado porque no sé qué quieres No sé qué necesitas de mí. Se frotó las muñecas .

No sé qué hacer para demostrarte que no soy la misma y que me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad.

Lucy se libró de su amarre y lo encaró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas

desatadas por los orgasmos y por su falta de confianza. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Lo que vio la ofendió más que todo lo demás. Parpadeó atónita y lo miró como si fuera un extraño.

¿Llevabas un condón?

Natsu alzó una ceja rubia y se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto.

¿Por supuesto? repitió ella, algo perdida. ¿Qué se pensaba que era eso? Una reconciliación.

Caray, estaba muy lejos de redimirse. Natsu se lo había hecho con protección, como si fuera una extraña.

No sé con cuántos hombres has estado, Lucy ¿Sting está sano? Lucy frunció los labios, estudiando a Natsu como si fuera un dictador,

alguien cruel y desconocido para ella.

Me apetece girarte la cara ahora mismo. ¿Estás sano tú de la cabeza? gruño, afligida .

¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que entre yo y Sting no hay nada? Las que sean necesarias, Lucy contestó, serio . Las que sean necesarias. Ese tío sabe más de mi hija que yo. No creo que esté exagerando.

Durante meses, él ha hecho mi papel. Tal vez también lo hizo en tu cama. Y tal vez a ti te acabe matando ese rencor que guardas en tu interior.

Acabas de hacerme el amor encadenada en tu mazmorra ¿Qué más necesitas que haga?

Estoy muerto desde hace meses, preciosa. Tendrás que hacer más para devolverme a la vida, ¿no crees? ¿Qué te parecen diez meses de agonía?

Lucy buscó una salida de la mazmorra. No le gustaba estar desnuda y vulnerable frente a ese Natsu. Sobre todo porque lo que decía le parecía lógico. Pero ella nunca tuvo nada con Sting. No le gustaba como hombre. De hecho, el único hombre al que amaba y que la volvía loca era el gladiador inclemente, sudoroso y medio excitado que tenía delante. Y no lo podía domar. Nunca se podría domar a un domador.

Solo ha habido un hombre en mi vida. Y ese eres tú. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo? le provocó ella.

Puedo afirmó él . Pero eso no cambia nada.

Lo que cambiaba o no cambiaba que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido otra pareja no lo sabían.

Pero estaban juntos en eso.

Ahora lo único que importaba era mantenerla a ella a salvo. Aunque para Lucy la mayor amenaza era Natsu.

Después de una sesión tan intensa, él esperaba cuidar de su sumisa, no discutir con ella. Además,Lucy debía valorarlo completamente. Lo mejor eran siempre las atenciones, los cuidados y los mimos después de una doma. Y él era muy mimoso.

Hagamos una tregua. Tiempo muerto, ¿de acuerdo? Le ofreció la mano. El pelo rosa y despeinado se le había pegado a la frente del sudor. La miró con inconscientes ojos suplicantes, esperando a que ella aceptara irse con él . Basta de charlas, Lucy. Vamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Ella observó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

Me tiemblan las piernas. No sé ni cómo me mantengo en pie. No puedo caminar.

En un suspiro, Natsu la había cogido en brazos y cargaba con ella para salir de la mazmorra.

Entonces te llevo yo.

Se quitó el condón con una mano y lo metió en la papelera metálica que había al lado de las escaleras.

Lucy miró sin que él se diera cuenta. La bolsa de basura estaba limpia, negra e impoluta.

\- Natsu

¿Qué? le preguntó él subiendo las escaleras de madera. No has usado ningún objeto de la mazmorra con nadie.

Él no la miró. Abrió la puerta y salieron al pasillo que daba al salón, para ascender de nuevo las escaleras que lo llevarían a las habitaciones.

No contestó él.

No. Esa mazmorra la había estrenado ella, pensó satisfecha.

Y saberlo, estar tan segura de eso, le dio un nuevo rayo de esperanza.

Natsu la había estado esperando, agarrándose a la esperanza de que algún día ella regresaría. Se había ido a vivir a Luisiana, y la casa estaba justo al lado del zoo, porque Nashi y ella adoraban los animales.

No era una mera coincidencia. Todo tenía su propósito.

Aunque el orgulloso amo no quisiera desenmascarar de nuevo su corazón, ella lo conseguiría.

Porque el odio solo se destruía con amor.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Lucy se despertó aquella noche en medio de una pesadilla. Primero veía hombres enmascarados en una pantalla de televisión, señalándola y pujando por ella Después, un tiroteo en un barco. Y, a continuación, alguien le tapaba la boca y se la llevaba a una iglesia de la que no podía escapar. Sentía cortes en la espalda que nunca antes había experimentado; un miedo atroz no la dejaba ni respirar.

Lucy luchaba, pero ni siquiera sabía contra quién. ¿Quién era su captor? ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

En su desesperación, solo podía llorar por Nashi y pedir el auxilio de Natsu Tal vez él la salvara, tal vez intentara superar todo el odio que sentía hacia ella por el amor que una vez le profesó Y eso lo animaría a ir a buscarla.

Pero entonces el tipo le dijo algo en japonés que ella no logró comprender. Pero una palabra sí sonaba por encima de otra _Kotei_.

¡Natsu! gritó ella entre las brumas de la inconciencia. Natsu no había dormido con ella.

Después de la sesión, la subió a su habitación, donde le puso bálsamo calmante en las nalgas, las masajeó hasta que desapareció la rojez, y luego también limpió y masajeó su entrepierna. Cuidó de ella y lo hizo con dedicación. Lucy se durmió bajo sus atenciones, y él aprovechó para dejarla descansar e irse a dormir en su habitación de la planta de arriba.

Sin embargo, al oír sus sollozos, se asustó y bajó para ver lo que le sucedía. Debió de haberse imaginado que tendría pesadillas.

La agarró y la abrazó, pegándose a su espalda, tranquilizándola como pudo, pues Sophie aún peleaba con rabia, pataleando, dando bofetadas al aire, intentando protegerse de sus pesadillas.

Chis, Lucy Tranquila. La calmó con caricias, hablándole suavemente al oído.

Odiaba tanto verla así ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía bien?

Sophie abrió los ojos, desorientada. Cuando vio que volvía a estar en casa de Natsu, en la habitación que había preparado para ella, y que era el calor de él lo que sentía tras su espalda, se echó a llorar como una niña indefensa, hundiendo el rostro en el colchón, sorprendida por que él descubriera lo angustioso que le resultaba dormir o descansar.

-Lucy le dijo con dulzura . Estás a salvo, ¿recuerdas? Yo te saqué de ahí

Pero ella tardó en calmarse, hasta que los espasmos y los temblores desaparecieron. Se tranquilizó mecida por las suaves caricias de Natsu, sobre sus brazos.

¿Una pesadilla? le preguntó con interés. Ella resopló y sonrió sin ganas.

Sí.

¿Te sucede a menudo?

¿Tú qué crees? Todas las noches, Natsu. Entiendo.

Lucy intentó incorporarse, pero él no la dejó. ¿Qué has soñado?

Se me mezcla todo. Lo que pasó en las Islas Vírgenes, en la iglesia Con él. Con el dolor Lo miró por encima del hombro . ¿Cómo puede ser que sienta ese dolor si no lo experimenté?

Estabas drogada, pero la piel tiene memoria. Tu cerebro registró la aguja, aunque en ese momento no fueras consciente Y ahora es lo que recuerdas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

Encima ahora tengo que recordar algo que me hicieron drogada Ni las drogas sirven.

Natsu se pegó a ella, cubriéndola con su enorme cuerpo. ¿Qué más recuerdas?

No mucho más Bueno, sí Una palabra que me decía a menudo y que tampoco recordaba hasta ahora.

¿Cuál? Clavó la mirada en la luz nocturna que entraba a través de la ventana.

 _Kotei_.

 _¿Kotei?_ Se incorporó sobre un codo . ¿Eso decía? Su rostro seguía imperturbable.

Sí. Natsu no lo quería mirar, ni quería que él se moviera. Necesitaba sentirlo así. Con ella . ¿Qué pasa? Lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a que la rodeara de nuevo . ¿Qué es _Kotei_?

Significa «emperador» .

Natsu hizo ademán de levantarse. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Lisanna

que tendría acceso a los informes del FBI sobre el caso Amos y Mazmorras, a los nombres de los compradores, a las IP

Necesitaban identificar a aquel tipo, y solo lo harían a través de los contactos de Lisanna en la Interpol. ¿Quién era el Emperador?

Natsu, por favor, no te vayas le suplicó ella, avergonzada, sin mirarlo. Él se detuvo para observarla con atención. Lucy lo había sorprendido. Era

tan valiente y fuerte Después de lo que había sufrido en las Islas Vírgenes, cualquiera se hubiera ido a vivir con sus padres, por miedo a estar sola. Pero Lucy no. Ella volvió a su casa, a su vida independiente, con su hija, y siguió adelante con sus negocios. ¿Cómo no? No era una mujer normal y corriente. Era distinta.

Una ola de honesta admiración recorrió el centro de su pecho.

-Antes, cuando me has dejado aquí y me has masajeado- Me he dormido. -Esa era la idea.

-Ya, me imagino-dijo con la boca pequeña-. Pero,hacía tanto tiempo que no me dormía así

Natsu se reacomodó en la almohada y empezó a acariciarle el pelo como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

-¿Por qué, Luce? -preguntó con un tono íntimo, de confidente-. ¿Por qué no dormías bien?

¿Tenías miedo? ¿Tenías pesadillas?

Ella se limpió una lágrima rebelde de la comisura de un ojo. -No, no. Las pesadillas son lo de menos. Me parecen normales.

Claro que Lucy iba a ser racional al respecto y consideraría el estrés como algo que debía superar.

-No puedo dormir bien desde hace diez meses. Desde que te dejé -concluyó ella . Me cuesta cerrar los ojos y no sentirte. Echo de menos que me acaricies el pelo, que me digas lo bonita que de menos cuando me querías. Nashi también te echa de menos Y yo la añoro a ella. ¡La quiero ver! Arrancó a llorar de nuevo, con tanto sentimiento que amenazaba con inundar la habitación.

Natsu se quedó en silencio, paralizado. No dudaba de que Lucy lo hubiera pasado mal. Pero es que lo acusó, lo trato tan mal, como si jamás lo hubiera amado

«Yo también os eché de menos. Y nadie me consoló», pensó Natsu con

amargura.

Nashi estará bien con tus padres. Ahora debe estar alejada de nosotros. No me gustaría que la pusiéramos en peligro.

Yo tampoco quiero sorbió por la nariz , pero es que , es que ella me da tanta energía.

Se parece tanto a ti

¿Nashi? Nashi no se parece a mí. Es como tú.

No es verdad refutó con una medio sonrisa . Es pelo rosa, y tiene tus gestos y tus facciones

Natsu se la imaginó reírse y cogerla en brazos, como hacía cuando era más pequeña Un pellizco de angustia volvió a estremecerle el corazón y a enturbiarle los pensamientos. A veces, Natsu solo podía pensar en su dolor y en lo que le habían hecho, en vez de ponerse en la piel de Nashi y comprender que para ella también había sido duro.

Y, en ese momento, venció el dolor.

Tienes que dormir, ñana será un día duro. Happy se quedará a dormir contigo. Él será tu protector.

El golden estaba tumbado a los pies de la cama, tan profundamente dormido que parecía que nada lo iba a despertar.

Lucy asintió, obediente, y cerró los ojos. Natsu no quería hablar de nada de eso con ella. Lo entendía, pero le dolía igual que rechazara sus intentos por entablar conversación y solucionar sus problemas. ¿Dónde habían quedado los tiempos de hablar de cualquier cosa?

¿Natsu?

¿Hum? Clavó los ojos verdes y algo de negro en el techo. Adoraba tocar a Lucy mientras dormía; hacía un tiempo, había sido su fuente de felicidad.

Me encanta _Happy_. Pero no me dejes. Duérmete conmigo, Natsu.

Lucy, tienes que relajarte. No te va a pasar nada. Aquí estás más que

segura No pienses en si me duermo o no.

Pero si duermes conmigo y vuelvo a tener una pesadilla, sé que entrarás en mi sueño para matar dragones. Cerró los ojos, esperando que esa frase le recordara a los primeros meses de relación.

Cuando él le decía que se durmiera tranquila porque él la protegería en sueños.

Y las palabras surtieron efecto.

Natsu siguió acariciándole el pelo, echando de menos lo que había sentido en el pasado. Tenía en brazos a la mujer valiente de quien se había enamorado años atrás.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, vivían una realidad cruel e inestable. Tan inestable como sus sentimientos.

 _La mañana siguiente_

Sus manos y su piel olían a ella. Incluso después de haberse duchado. La esencia de las personas se podía grabar en la piel, cuando se amaba tanto como Natsu la había amado a ella.

Incluso después del divorcio, la seguía oliendo en él. En su ropa, en las pocas cosas que le dejó en la casa de Washington.

Y ahora estaba frente a su ordenador, centrándose en protegerla en vez de en poseerla tal y como había hecho la noche anterior.

La dominación era adictiva. Y si Lucy lo había disfrutado tanto como él, sin tener en cuenta la tensión de después, seguramente también recordaría todos los orgasmos que le había regalado.

Y querría más. Porque si había algo que no desaparecía jamás entre un amo y su sumisa era la tensión sexual.

Cuando su teléfono sonó, estaba pendiente de la pantalla de ordenador intentando buscar información sobre los clanes japoneses, acerca de algún conflicto actual en Japón. Necesitaba comprender por qué Sophie estaba marcada por una mara yakuza. Pero no encontró nada.

Quien llamaba era Levy. Dime McGarden.

Dragneel. Gajeel y yo estamos en el aparcamiento central de la calle Chartres, cerca de la casa del Voodoo.

Sí, lo conozco. ¿Qué hacéis ahí?

Es el tercer aparcamiento de Nueva Orleans que revisamos buscando el coche que dice Lucy que ha visto tan a menudo.

¿Y habéis encontrado algo?

Petróleo, amigo. A la tercera va la vencida. Hay un Jaguar dorado aparcado aquí. Hemos revisado la matrícula: es un coche con más de diez años de antigüedad, comprado en efectivo en el concesionario de coches usados del viejo Jet, una semana atrás. Le hemos llamado y nos ha dicho que lo pagaron al

contado; se lo vendió a un norteamericano de ascendencia asiática. La fecha de la venta coincide con la llegada de los grupos de japoneses a Nueva Orleans, esos que vienen a visitar la ciudad con los viajes organizados de Caprico. Tenía dos grupos de diez personas. Caprico nos ha dicho que en uno de los grupos hubo una baja de última hora. Una persona que sí viajó con el grupo desde Tokio, pero que, al llegar a Luisiana, se separó del resto y desapareció.

Tiene que ser él.

Sí. Nos ha pasado su foto.

-¿Se parece al de la descripción que te di?

-Unos treinta, pelo corto, liso, Blanco, ojos achinados- Sí -sentenció Levy.

-Pasadle los datos a Lisanna para que se los dé a los miembros de la Interpol y puedan verificar su identidad.

-Ya lo he hecho -dijo Gajeel al teléfono-. Yo también tengo contactos en la Interpol. Y me han dado los resultados.

-¿Y bien?

Agua. El tipo ha falseado la identidad de un hombre de noventa años, que murió hace tres en Japón.

Un puto fantasma - gruñó Natsu golpeando la mesa con el puño . Entonces necesitamos los resultados del ADN. Es lo único que nos dará su auténtica identidad.

-¿Cuándo crees que los vas a tener? le preguntó él.

Espero que esta tarde. -Natsu cerró la pantalla del portátil-. Lisanna está con ello. ¿A qué hora llegó el coche al aparcamiento?

El jefe del aparcamiento no nos puede decir desde cuándo está aquí, porque no puede dar información sin el permiso del dueño. Ahora vamos a hablar con él. Si hace poco que lo han dejado por aquí, sabremos que el tipo está aún en Nueva Orleans. Y ya sabremos por dónde buscar. Con la foto que nos ha facilitado, tenemos más posibilidades de encontrarlo.

Natsu se levantó de la mesa de la oficina, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. - Mi hermana y Laxus vienen hacia aquí - le informó Levy con el manos

libres . Disponen de información sobre el material de tatuar que utilizó ese individuo. Además, Laxus conoce al dueño del aparcamiento y será más fácil que colabore con nosotros si él está aquí.

-De acuerdo. Avisaré a Lucy para que se prepare. Ahora mismo nos

vemos allí.

.Bien. Hasta ahora.

Natsu colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Hijo de puta escurridizo - susurró pasándose los dedos por el pelo . Te

voy a coger, rata sarnosa. -¿Natsu?

Él levantó la mirada y la clavó en la puerta abierta de la oficina.

Lucy estaba ahí, deliciosamente despierta, con el rostro algo sonrojado después de una buena ducha de agua caliente, ya preparada para el nuevo día.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color beis, unas sandalias de tiras negras de piel y una camiseta holgada y oscura con flores violetas, que se deslizaba hacia un lado y mostraba, de nuevo y sin pudor, el hombro tatuado.

Parecía que a Lucy le gustaba. Lo lucía como una marca de supervivencia. Nick deseó ir hacia ella y comerle la boca lentamente, hasta exigir todo lo

que necesitaba de ella y más. Pero tocarla en ese momento, por mucha adicción y ansia que le hubiera despertado la doma, no era ni de largo una buena idea. Eso no haría otra cosa que retrasarlos y, además, complicaría su decisión de dejar a un lado las emociones.

Buenos días, Lucy - dijo lo más serio que pudo.

Buenos días, Dragneel - contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño, un poco sorprendida por su diplomacia.

Parecía que se negaba a aceptar lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Estaba loco si creía que ella lo iba a olvidar, que no se lo iba a recordar. Ya hacía varios meses que había dejado de ser tan modosita. Desde que su vida se convirtió en una mierda de infelicidad llena de riesgos. Solo tenía dos fuentes de alegría: el bebé que ahora no podía ver y el único hombre que la odiaba y en cuyos brazos y cadenas encontró la noche anterior el significado de la verdadera libertad.

-Te he preparado el desayuno -le dijo Natsu mirándola de arriba abajo-. Come algo. Dentro de media hora, nos iremos.

-Lo he oído respondió, esperando que él le dijera algo más. Como por ejemplo: «¿Cómo estás? ¿Irritada?» . ¿Habéis encontrado a mi secuestrador?

-No. Pero han encontrado el Jaguar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se retiró el flequillo de los ojos, nerviosa, y le preguntó: ¿Crees que daremos con el tipo que me hizo esto? Se miró el

tatuaje.

No descansaré hasta encontrarlo. No lo dudes. Los castaños ojos de Lucy sonrieron, agradecida. ¿Desayunas conmigo?

No. Ya he desayunado a primera hora.

-¿A primera hora? Se extrañó y miró su reloj . Natsu, son las ocho de la mañana.

-Lo sé.

-¿A qué hora te levantas? ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-No he podido dormir más de una hora. Suelo levantarme a las cinco de la mañana.

-¿A las cinco? Pero si a esa hora todavía es de noche.

-Sí. Lo sé. Pero tengo horarios cambiados desde hace meses y

Ella parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, intentando leer aquello que él no le decía.

-¿También te cuesta dormir, Dragnell? ¿También me echas de menos tanto como yo a ti? ¿De qué les valía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos? Habían vivido demasiado tiempo ocultándose cosas como para hacerlo incluso en ese momento, cuando vivían solos, con miedo a alguno de los dos les pasara algo-Te echo tanto de menos -Se llevó la mano al corazón- Tantísimo, Natsu. Nada es lo mismo, ¿sabes? le dijo con pena, caminando lentamente hacia él.

Natsu cerró los ojos para no ser demasiado duro con ella por lo que iba a decirle, aunque Lucy se merecía saber la verdad.

-No -negó él rotundo-. No es eso, Lucy.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Me vas a mentir de nuevo? preguntó decepcionada, deteniéndose incrédula por su negación.

Nashi se despertaba a las cinco y media, siempre. Todos los días -le explicó él con frialdad -. ¿Lo recuerdas? Sophie se quedó callada de golpe, prestándole toda su atención . Yo quería que durmieras toda la noche, que descansaras. Por eso me levantaba para darle los biberones que me dejabas preparados en la cocina. Desde entonces, como si mi mente no lo pudiera olvidar, me despierto a esa hora como un reloj. Se señaló la sien con rabia y la voz medio rota, un poco avergonzado por ser tan débil ante el recuerdo mejor de su vida pasada-. A veces, incluso creo que la oigo lloriquear esperando a

que la coja Cada día. Intento dormir un poco más, pero no puedo.

No puedo. Con gesto derrotado y el rencor ardiendo en su interior, Natsu pasó por el lado de Lucy, bien erguido . No es a ti a quien eché de menos. Tú me echaste, ¿recuerdas? Pero fue a Cindy a quien me arrebataste sin que ella pudiera decidir. Mi dolor, mi insomnio y mi desgracia

-Todo eso es por mi hija.

A Luce aquella confesión le hizo tanto daño que no pudo ni moverse del sitio hasta que él abandonó la habitación.

Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. Se reprochaba haber actuado así, haber apartado a Natsu de su hija, haberle roto el corazón Y resultaba humillante pensar que Natsu la echaba de menos a ella, cuando solo añoraba a su hija. Era patética hasta decir basta.

La bofetada había sido increíble. Y tan clara y devastadoramente honesta que desplomó todos sus castillos en el aire, aquellos que había erigido para calmar su culpabilidad.

Se había dicho cosas como: «Ahora seré su sumisa, y él me aceptará. Se dará cuenta de todo lo que arriesgué por él, y me aceptará Le retiraré la denuncia, y él me aceptará» .

Todo habían sido gilipolleces.

Por primera vez, en la soledad de aquella oficina, helada por sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que Nick no la perdonase, de que no quisiera darle otra oportunidad. Y no le podía reprochar nada. Porque acababa de demostrarle con esas sencillas palabras que escondían verdades terribles, tan sangrantes como puñaladas, que había cosas imperdonables.

Podías humillar a un hombre, como había hecho con Natsu, empujada por sus miedos, por sus traumas. Sin embargo, si a un padre le arrebatabas a un hijo, lo cambiabas para siempre. Eso fue lo que pasó con su propio padre cuando su hermano murió.

Y ella, sin darse cuenta, le había hecho el mismo daño a Natsu utilizando a Nashi, quitándole el derecho de velarla, de verla y de amarla.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, hundida al descubrir que tal vez no habría luz en su túnel oscuro. Puede que fuera el momento de vivir de sus colores grises y de absorber cualquier chispazo iluminado para grabarlo en su memoria.

Si cuando acabara todo, Natsu no regresaba a su lado, solo podría echar mano de esos destellos para levantarse cada día.

Y si eso era así , aguantaría solo por Nashi, porque, en realidad, sabía que, sin Natsu, su vida no tendría sentido.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

E n el Evoque reinaba el silencio. Lucy parecía tan insegura como una adolescente, aunque se cubría los ojos culpables con sus gafas de sol, pues no quería mostrar cuán doloroso había sido escuchar la verdad. Durante meses, nada le había quedado tan claro como el dolor y la rabia de Natsu al darle aquella respuesta.

«Eché de menos a mi hija» . Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, como si jugaran a frontón dentro de su mente.

Natsu no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Mientras Lucy desayunaba como una ratita sin hambre, él se preparaba para lo que pudiera pasar aquella mañana.

Se vistió con unos tejanos y una camiseta gris algo holgada. Debajo, llevaba el arnés de la espalda, con su pistola.

En el Evoque, solo _Be Careful_ , de Jason Derulo, ocupaba aquel vacío de vergüenza y resentimiento.

—-¿Te has puesto la vaselina? -preguntó Natsu, también con sus gafas _aviator_ con cristales efecto espejo.

—-Sí -contestó escuetamente Lucy. -Bien.

No se iban a decir nada más, hasta que ella entendió que debía salir de su entumecimiento. Debía reactivarse, retomar las riendas de su vida.

—-Sé que hasta que no cojamos al tipo que me persigue no puedo hacer mucho. Pero necesito ver a Cindy. Y hacerme cargo de la facturación de Orleanini. Estamos a final de mes y…

—-Puedes controlar las cuentas desde un ordenador, ¿verdad?

—-Sí, pero necesito comprobar que todo va bien. Soy la dueña -replicó, orgullosa.

—-No puedes dejarte ver. Nashi. Ni puedes acercarte a Nashi ni a tus padres. Los llamaremos desde otro teléfono y hablaremos con ellos. —Se detuvo en un semáforo, prestando atención a los viandantes—. Pero no vamos a exponerlos…

—-¿Y no has pensado que tal vez ellos ya lo sepan todo de mí? ¿No has pensado que ya sabrán quiénes son mis padres, quién es mi hija y quién es mi exmarido? Yo creo- Creo que alguien que actúa así tiene _in mente_ mil maneras

de hacerme daño.

Natsu lo sabía. Por supuesto que sabía que ese tipo sabía muchas cosas sobre Lucy. Lo que no sabía era que se había metido con la mujer que no debía. Porque no todas contaban con la ayuda de un auténtico rastreador frío y metódico como él. Hasta ahora no se había dejado llevar por la ira ni los nervios. Pero cuando diera con él, lo mataría.

—-Lucy, entiendo que te sientas insegura -reconoció él-. Pero quiero que te quede claro algo.

—Giró la cabeza hacia ella y la tomó de la barbilla, para asegurarse de que captaba el mensaje—: No estás desprotegida. Estoy contigo. Y mis amigos también. Y nunca dejamos a nadie atrás.

Ella se relamió los labios y asintió con congoja. Se sentía agradecida por tener a tanta gente intentando ayudarla.

—-Es solo de menos a Nashi. Es duro estar lejos de ella… Quiero abrazarla.

—-Créeme que te entiendo. Pero solo son unos días. -Insinuó con algo de inquina-. Unos días sin verla no son nada. Supéralo.

Ella retiró la barbilla y bajó la ventana del coche, pero Natsu negó con la cabeza y la subió de nuevo.

—-Nadie puede verte. Recuérdalo. ¿O prefieres que ponga un cartel luminoso que diga que Lucy Heartfilia está aquí? —la regañó.

—-¿Me vas a dejar respirar en algún momento, Dragneel? Porque, o me mata el que me persigue, o créeme que este coche lleno de despecho acabará conmigo. Y prefiero un tiro, o lo que sea que me pueda hacer ese japonés, a esta muerte lenta a la que me castigas con tu hostilidad disfrazada de fría educación. No lo soporto.

Natsu alzó la comisura de su labio y arqueó las cejas, que se levantaron por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

—-Pues tienes que hacerlo, princesa. Porque este es mi trabajo y es lo único que sé hacer bien. Y te aseguro que no quiero que mi hija se quede huérfana de madre.

—-En algo estamos de acuerdo -replicó enfadada-. Porque yo tampoco quiero dejar sola a Nashi, con un padre que no tiene ni idea de lo que es la indulgencia.

—-Una cosa es ser indulgente, pero la otra es ser Dios. Él es el único que

hace milagros, en caso de que exista. Ahora hazme caso, y no busques discusiones conmigo, porque camino sobre una cuerda muy floja contigo.

«Más claro el agua», pensó Lucy, devastada.

Ambos se desafiaron, mirándose a través de los cristales, demostrando que cada uno tenía su opinión al respecto.

—-¿Me odias, Natsu? ¿Ya no hay nada de lo que tú y yo sentíamos antes el uno por el otro? Porque anoche no parecía eso…

—El sexo se queda en la mazmorra, ¿entendido? Si no quieres que las cosas sean así y hay algo de lo que puedas quejarte de la noche anterior, entonces no vuelvas a ponerte en bandeja delante de mí.

Porque no voy a cambiar.

—-No hablo de la mazmorra…-Hablo de cómo eres fuera de ella conmigo. -Lo lamento, Lucy. Ahora solo te puedo dar esto. —Se encogió de

hombros—. Y ya te he dicho que, si no quieres volver a intimar conmigo, solo tienes que decirlo.

—-¿Y si voy a la policía? Porque me hiere que me trates así. Prefiero que me proteja algún guardaespaldas que no esté tan vinculado emocionalmente conmigo como tú —exclamó—. Seguro que puede hacer lo que tú haces igual de bien…

—-¿Hablamos de follar o de protegerte? Porque lo primero es imposible, y lo segundo es una utopía.

—-No te soporto. Eres presuntuoso, odioso, cruel…

—-Ya veo. ¿Soy todo eso? Entonces… ¿Ya te rindes? —Natsu apretó un músculo en la barbilla y movió la cabeza como si no estuviera sorprendido—. ¿Te quieres ir ya?

—-Pero… ¿es que acaso me estás poniendo a prueba para ver cuánto aguante tengo? ¡Tu rabia no es sana! ¡Ese despecho no solo va a acabar conmigo, Natsu! -le gritó-. ¡También te destruirá a ti!

¡Y si no lo ves, es que estás ciego! ¡Yo te he perdonado los años que me engañaste respecto a tu trabajo! ¡Me importa un comino que estés en el FBI! ¡Ya me da igual! ¿Y sabes qué? -Rio con tristeza—. Después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos en el campus, ocho años atrás, si me hubieras dicho que ibas a entrar en el FBI, no hubiera pasado nada, porque ya me había enamorado de ti perdidamente. Me hubiera dado igual que fueras basurero, deshollinador o Superman, porque yo quería al hombre que eras, no a lo que te dedicabas.

Natsu… —Lo tomó de la barbilla, rogándole que le comprendiera-. Natsu. Escúchame, por favor…

—-No. Escúchame tú. Si no quieres que te toque, no lo haré. Pero hay algo que es innegociable.

Nadie se va a hacer cargo de ti. Solo yo.

Estaban llegando al aparcamiento en el que esperaban Levy y Gajeel . Acababan de pasar de largo el Sylvain, un restaurante al que habían ido a comer juntos en algunos Mardi Grass; habían repetido año tras año, como una tradición. Ambos recordaron aquellos tiempos al ver el local, y el odio dejó paso a la melancolía.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo como antes?

A Levy, el vacío que sintió al recordar esos momentos felices la dejó tan tocada que se calló de golpe.

Tenía ganas de conocer a la hermana de Mirajane. Y a ese ruso peligroso del que todos hablaban.

Y el ruso era tal y como recordaba, y eso que solo lo había visto de refilón, en el crucero donde la habían llevado a la fuerza junto con otras chicas.

¿Es que todos los hombres del FBI eran así, salidos de fábrica? Grandes, corpulentos y… ¿tan comibles?

Los ojos amatista de Gajeel y su cresta roja de mohicano la intimidaban mucho. Vestía todo de negro y un tatuaje que le llegaba al cuello emergía de entre su camisa estrecha. Pero entonces, Levy McGarden, una blanca de pelo corto y liso y con los ojos plateados embrujadores, se apoyó en su hombro para decirle algo al oído mientras los veía llegar, y él le sonrió, mirándola con una adoración que rozaba la fantasía y la veneración.

Lucy quería bizquear, porque ante ella tenía a otra pareja enamorada que había participado en Amos y Mazmorras. Al parecer, los únicos desgraciados, los peores parados de las Islas Vírgenes habían sido ellos dos.

Levy y Mirajane se parecían, pero cada una tenía su personalidad. Leslie inspiraba más respeto que Cleo, parecía más seria, pero Sophie intuía que el sentido del humor de Leslie era muy fino y que era mucho más directa que su hermana menor.

—-¿Qué tal estás, rosa? -le preguntó Gajeel a Natsu cariñosamente. Tenían una relación de camaradería bastante especial.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—Bien, soviética borracha —le contestó él dándole la mano con energía. Gajeel sonrió y se fijó en Lucy.

Ella no supo ni qué decirle, solo quería ocultarse detrás de Natsu y esconderse de ese hombre que parecía un asesino de la KGB. En cambio, Gajeel dijo algo que la descolocó.

—-Aún no eres de las mías.

—-¿Cómo? -preguntó Lucy, perdida.

—-Ese tatuaje que llevas en el hombro. -Lo señaló sin interés. Lucy lo miró como si se le hubiera descolorido la tinta—. No está mal. Es bonito. Pero aún te queda mucho para entrar en la mafia rusa. -Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Lucy osciló las pestañas, a punto de tropezar ante tal muestra de virilidad sensual.

—-¿Estás bromeando? -preguntó Lucy aún algo extraviada. Levy se echó a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

—-Discúlpalo. Es ruso. Tiene un sentido del humor un poco raro. Le he animado a que se abra e interactúe. Y sus intentos son… Ya lo has visto —dijo Levy, divertida.

— a mí me ha hecho gracia.- Lucy recuperó el timón y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía . Eres la hermana de Cleo, ¿verdad? Leslie.

—-Sí. Yo misma. Encantada de conocerte formalmente, Lucy.

-Lo mismo digo.

—-¿Es ese el coche que te perseguía? - Levy señaló el Jaguar dorado aparcado en el número 333.

Lucy lo miró y se acercó lentamente. No cabía duda. Era el mismo vehículo.

—-Sí. Ese es.

Natsu caminó junto a ella y se asomó a la ventana del piloto. En el asiento, había motas más oscuras y churretones que se deslizaban hasta descansar en la alfombrilla.

—-Es sangre. Es su coche. - Natsulevantó la cabeza y buscó la cabina del jefe del aparcamiento.

En ese momento, Mirajen y Laxus llegaron en su todoterreno. Aparcaron y bajaron del coche.

—-¿Ha llegado el dueño? -le preguntó Laxus a Gajeel tras saludarlos a

todos.

—No. Aún no.

Laxus asintió con seriedad, y después se dirigió a Natsu con la seguridad de la persona acostumbrada a estar al mando.

—Natsu, el instrumental que emplearon para tatuar a Lucy es de una marca llamada Cheyenne Hawk. Hemos mirado el número de serie de la pistola y hemos consultado la tienda donde la compraron. Fue en Downtown Tattoo, en la calle Frenchman. No está muy lejos de aquí. Esta misma mañana, hemos ido a preguntar, acompañados de la foto que nos ha dado la agencia de Jet. ¿Y

adivina qué?

—-Han reconocido al individuo.

—-Exacto. Es el mismo. Es nuestro hombre -aseguró-. Utiliza tarjetas falsas. La Master Card con la que compra tampoco es suya.

—-Joder-Natsu se quedó pensativo-. Este aparcamiento tiene cámaras de seguridad. -Miró hacia las esquinas—. Tal vez el dueño nos permita revisarlas.

Laxus clavó los ojos oscuros en la cabina, donde estaba el empleado que le gestionaba las transacciones al dueño. Estaba hablando con alguien.

Laxus sonrió y le dijo:

—-Déjamelo a mí. Conozco al dueño. -Le puso la mano en el hombro y se adelantó para contactar con el misterioso hombre.

Cuando Natsu se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la mirada de Mirajane, que lo agarró por el brazo y lo separó de la inspección e incluso de las miradas conspiratorias de Lucy.

—Oye, tú. —¿Qué?

—-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—-¿Con quién? —preguntó él sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. -¿Me tomas por tonta, Natsu?

—-En absoluto, Mira.

—-Entonces, ¿por qué Lucy parece tan desgraciada?

—-Joder, Mira- Alguien la está persiguiendo y la han secuestrado dos veces. -Puso cara de póker-. Eso es lo que le pasa.

—No. Mirajane lo agarró de la camiseta y tiró de ella-. Eso no es en lo que tú y yo quedamos, ¿recuerdas? -le dijo, enfatizando cada palabra—. Quedamos

en que la cuidarías, en que la tratarías bien. Mira, en serio, no me des sermones.

—Esa cara es de congoja. ¿Por qué, si la quieres tanto? Natsu dio un paso adelante y la obligó a bajar la voz.

McGarden- la llamó por su apellido para que supiera que ya no estaba de broma—, no te metas.

-—No me meteré -—le contestó, indignada-. Pero déjame decirte que eres tonto del culo.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oyes. Vas a hacer que Lucy me caiga mejor que tú, a pesar de lo que te hizo.

Dicho esto, Mira se dirigió a Lucy con una sonrisa y fue a interesarse por su estado, dejando a Natsu con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando Lion entró en despacho del jefe del aparcamiento, ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar.

Gerarld Fernandes era el propietario de los tres aparcamientos de aquella zona turística de Nueva Orleans. Steelman era otro de los apellidos ricos de Luisiana. Habían hecho fortuna con los casinos del lugar. No es que fueran muchos, pero lograban grandes beneficios.

Mystogan decidió continuar con el legado familiar: continuó creando zonas lúdicas y de juego para adultos. Pero Prince vio en los aparcamientos un gran negocio, y lo cierto es que había acertado de lleno. Cuando Lion se enteró de que iban al complejo de estacionamientos que estaba frente al Sylvain, comprendió que ese día vería a Gerarld de nuevo. Hacía mucho que no lo veía.

Concretamente, desde la pelea en las Islas Vírgenes, después de la etapa de la mazmorra.

Gerarld controlaba bien su entorno, por lo que querría saber por qué alguien con placa pedía ver los vídeos de su garaje y revisar el interior de un coche abandonado. Insistiría en estar presente en todo aquel procedimiento.

Y Laxus no estaba equivocado, del mismo modo que sabía que a Gerarld no le haría ninguna gracia verle.

Aquel altísimo amo criatura lo miró con disgusto al verlo entrar en el despacho.

Gerar tenía el pelo recogido en un moño negro. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas, que dejaban a la vista la enorme llave tatuada que

descansaba en el interior de su antebrazo, y unos tejanos azul oscuro. Se había colocado las gafas en el cuello de la camisa, y llevaba un Tagheuer en su muñeca, que brillaba de manera insultante.

—-Dreyar, ¿qué haces aquí?

—-Fernandes- lo saludó con seriedad, enseñándole la placa-. Necesitamos tu permiso para abrir un coche aparcado en la plaza 333. Y revisar los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Gerarld se quedó mirando la placa, sin hacer un solo gesto despectivo. -¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Laxus miró al subordinado de Gerarld, pero este no se fue hasta que Prince no se lo ordenó.

Una vez solos, los dos amos, frente a frente, pudieron hablar con más libertad.

-¿Te acuerdas de Tigretón? -le preguntó Laxus.

-Joder, claro que sí. Ganó el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Todo un despropósito el torneo -murmuró en desacuerdo—. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que iba a pasar todo lo que pasó?

—-Sí, bueno. Su mujer se metió en el torneo sin que él lo supiera. Fue una de las sumisas que los villanos de la Old Guard secuestraron para venderla luego en el yate donde se celebró la final…

—-Sí, sí-lo cortó alzando la mano para que se ahorrara esa parte-. Estoy al tanto de todo.

—.Bien. Hace dos días alguien la volvió a secuestrar. Natsu la encontró. De momento, está a salvo.

La estamos protegiendo. Y creemos que el propietario de ese coche es quien la raptó. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que es él, y averiguar la hora en la que el vehículo entró en el aparcamiento. ¿Nos das tu permiso para revisarlo y ponernos manos a la obra?

—Yo pensaba que para esto necesitabas una orden judicial…

Laxus apretó los dientes, iracundo. Debía imaginarse que Prince le pondría trabas, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que lo odiaba. Y lo equivocado que estaba por ello.

—No me va bien pedir una orden ahora. Pensaba tirar directamente de nuestra antigua camaradería.

Gerarld frunció el ceño y sonrió con cinismo.

—-Eres del FBI. ¿Cómo te voy a decir que no? —Su tono acusador daba a entender que incluso a él le ofendió descubrir la verdad—. Haz lo que necesites. Está La demonia ahí afuera, ¿verdad? Cómo nos tomó el pelo a todos- Yo ya sabía que no era _bedesemera_ , pero… ¿policía?

Laxus se puso alerta, dispuesto a marcar territorio. -Hizo su trabajo. Como todos -la excusó él.

—Sea como sea, con placa o sin ella, sigue siendo un bocado más que apetecible, ¿eh, King?

—-Gerarld, ten cuidado -le advirtió Laxus-. Esta vez Erza no está delante para detenerme si quiero partirte la cara. —Lion salió del despacho y con un gesto de cabeza indicó a sus compañeros que abrieran el Jaguar. Después volvió a entrar y miró de frente a Prince—. Necesito el archivo de las grabaciones…

—-No hace falta -gruñó el Moreno de pelo azul-. Mi sistema hace fotografías de las matrículas de todos los coches que entran. Solo hay que introducirla para que reconozca el momento exacto en que llegó y tomó el tique de entrada. -Se sentó a la mesa, delante del ordenador, y abrió el programa de seguridad interna, apretando con fluidez el teclado-. Aquí está. ¿Ves? —-Señaló la pantalla de ordenador—. Este coche lleva aquí desde anteayer por la madrugada. A las cinco, entró en las inmediaciones. Y si seguimos la grabación…

En el monitor se podía ver cómo el Jaguar aparcaba en la plaza 333. El conductor hacía una llamada y se quedaba quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Prince hizo avanzar rápido la imagen hasta que, una hora después, un hombre calvo de unos cincuenta años de edad y de rasgos japoneses lo sacaba del coche y se lo llevaba herido, apoyado en él.

—-Joder -murmuró Laxus, concentrado-. ¿Puedes seguirlo con otra cámara?

—-Sí -contestó Gerarld, y le dio más imágenes en movimiento.

El desconocido lo metía en una furgoneta blanca Dodge y se lo llevaba. -Lo tenemos -dijo Laxus saliendo a informar a Nick y a los demás—. -¡Se fue acompañado de otro hombre que conducía una Dodge cuatro por cuatro de color blanco!

-¿Tenemos la matrícula? -preguntó Natsu, ansioso.

Laxus asintió y se la dio.

—-La tenemos. Déjame un momento y averiguaremos el nombre y la dirección del titular.

Mientras Natsu entraba en el Evoque precipitadamente para abrir su portátil de abordo y dejar todo a cargo de su magia de _hacker_ , Lion regresó de nuevo a la cabina. Prince lo miraba todo con interés.

—-Y pensar que a todos os he visto en pelotas -susurró riéndose de la situación-. Debe de ser divertido hacerse pasar por otra persona que no eres, ¿verdad?

Laxus conocía a Gerarld perfectamente y sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Era el rey de la insinuación.

—-Se necesita talento para eso.

—-Y tú tienes de sobra, ¿verdad, King? -Lo miró de reojo mientras jugaba desapasionadamente con un par de monedas entre los dedos—. Un día eras como un hermano para mí y al otro- Al otro te follaste a Erza.

Laxus cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encaró a Gerarld.

—-Tu problema es que no ves la realidad, y sabes que algo de lo que viste aquel día no cuadraba.

-Yo sí sé lo que pasó. Y Erza, por supuesto. Y hasta que no estés dispuesto a escuchar la verdad, seguirás creyéndote tu propia mentira. Y es una pena, Gerard. Ella y tú hacíais una pareja increíble…

—-¡No me hables como si no lo supiera! -Se levantó de la silla como un vendaval y estampó a Laxus contra la pared, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta

—. -¡Sé quién era Erza para mí! Pero al parecer yo no era nada para ella. Eso es mentira.

—-Entonces, ¡cuéntame la verdad!

—-La única verdad es que si alguien salió herido esa noche, fue ella. Pero

creo que eso es algo que ya empiezas a comprender, ¿eh? —Cuéntame lo que pasó.

Laxus negó con la cabeza y obligó a Gerarld a soltarle con un empujón que lo desequilibró.

—-No, tío. Yo no soy quien debe contártelo. No es a mí a quien debes creer. Ella intentó explicártelo, pero tú no le dejaste. Ahora ya no tiene ganas de hablar-Pero, si yo la continuase amando abrió la puerta del despacho, como creo que tú lo haces, insistiría día tras día. Toma.

—Le puso la imagen del retrato del japonés que buscaban—. Si lo ves, llámame, por favor. Es peligroso.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó al amo criatura, al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, al que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pensativo y víctima de sus propios remordimientos.

Los demonios de la duda jamás lo abandonarían.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

S e habían reunido en casa de Levy y Gajeel. Natsu estaba comprobando junto con Laxus el seguimiento de la matrícula del coche blanco que había recogido al tatuador y que lo había sacado del aparcamiento de Prince.

Y, mientras tanto, Lucy ayudaba a Levy en la cocina. Mirajane jugaba con _Pantherlily_ , el cachorro de bull dog francés que había adoptado su hermana.

Era una extraña escena familiar, en medio del caos en el que se había convertido la vida de Lucy.

Se empapó de todos los detalles de aquel adorable castillo que aunaba comodidad, lujo y romanticismo a raudales. Pensó que ella ya no merecía ese tipo de felicidad parcial. Con toda la tristeza de su corazón, sintió una envidia sana.

— _Panter_ añora a Gale —dijo Mirajane con el perro en brazos, haciéndole todo tipo de carantoñas.

—¿Quién es Gale? —preguntó Lucy mientras cortaba el calabacín y la zanahoria en dados exactos y simétricos.

—Es la hija de Gajeel —contestó Levy limpiándose las manos en el trapo de cocina. Bajó la temperatura de la vitro y la miró de reojo—. Y también es mi hija.

Lucy dejó el cuchillo en suspensión en el aire y arqueó las delineadas cejas castañas.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Vosotros también teníais una hija en común como Natsu y

yo?

—¿Natsu no te ha contado la historia de Gajeel? —Leslie estaba sinceramente sorprendida—. ¿No te ha hablado de mi pequeña rebelde con ojos adorables de diablo?

—¿Natsu? —repitió Lucy, indignada, centrándose en cortar de nuevo los vegetales—. ¿Estás de broma? Natsu me ha estado mintiendo durante ocho larguísimos años… Nunca me contó nada sobre su verdadera vida laboral. Él

jamás… En fin, no sé ni por qué os digo esto. Seguro que estaréis al corriente de todo. Sabéis mucho más de él que yo.

Mirajane y Levy se miraron, sin saber muy bien dónde meterse. Conocían los problemas de aquella pareja, y su función era la de quitar hierro al asunto para que Natsu volviera a sonreír y a Lucy le brillaran de nuevo los ojos.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo —argumentó Levy—, Gajeel tenía en secreto lo de su hija. Era un agente doble, de lo cual me enteré después. En una misión en Londres, juntos, él forzó su desaparición… Antes de fingir su muerte, me entregó un paquete que tuve que ir a recoger. Se trataba de su hija Gale… Mira tú por dónde, me la dejaba a mí, para que cuidara de ella. Obviamente — dijo abriendo el horno para ver si la lasaña de carne estaba hecha —, Gale y yo nos enamoramos al instante la una de la otra. —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue un flechazo.

—Bromeas —espetó, Lucy.

—No, claro que no. Me enamoré de la cría. Igual que de su padre. Pero a su padre le costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas reconocerlo, darse cuenta de que estaba loco por mí. —Cuando comprobó que el queso fundido aún no estaba suficientemente dorado, volvió a cerrar la puerta—. Ahora, vivimos los tres juntos. Y parece que lo estamos haciendo bien. Excepto por esa extraña manía que tiene de dejar por toda la casa los envoltorios de esos dichosos caramelos rusos …

Lucy meneó la cabeza, asombrada, al tiempo que echaba todos los dados de verduras en la sartén con el sofrito y la salsa picante.

—¿Vivís aquí los tres? ¿Por eso hay pelotas de plástico de las Bratz en el jardín y una bici rosa?

Mirajane se echó a reír y dejó a _Panter_ en el suelo de parqué. El perro corrió a oler las piernas de Lucy.

—Claro. No pensarías que eso era mío, ¿no? —dijo Levy señalándola con la pala de la cocina —. Cuidado con el perro, que tiene más incontinencia que un autocar de jubilados. Y, si no, que te cuente Gajeel lo que le hizo nada más verlo…

—¿Y dónde está Gale ahora? —preguntó extrañada.

—Está con sus abuelos. Mi madre insiste en llamarla Milkybar, y la llevan a todos lados como si fuera un llavero. La adoran. Lo cierto es que agradezco mucho tenerlos cerca, porque Gale y yo también necesitamos nuestro

tiempo… Ya sabes.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, contrariada. No debía extrañarse de que una pareja gozara de una vida sexual sana, aunque ella y Natsu ya no disfrutaran de algo así con normalidad. Porque la doma de la noche anterior no entraría en lo que podrían llamarse relaciones conyugales…, ¿no?

—Sí, ya me imagino. —Intentó cambiar de tema mientras daba vueltas a lo que había en la sartén.

El olor de la comida era algo maravilloso, que además cambiaba dependiendo del estado anímico con el que se cocinaba. El sofrito de verduras tenía aroma de frustración—. Tu madre es una mujer maravillosa, Levy. Estoy muy contenta de colaborar con ella…

Levy alzó la barbilla con orgullo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Lo es. Y no conoces a mi padre en persona, pero…

—Oh, sé quién es. Fue un héroe nacional. —Asintió con seriedad—. Tu madre me lo recordó. Te felicito por ellos. Espero volver a hablar con ella en breve. Cuando se solucione todo lo de mi perseguidor…

—Tus padres también tienen que ser personas excepcionales, Lucy. No es fácil levantar una empresa como Azucaroni en Estados Unidos… —dijo Mirajane—. Y, además, educaron a una mujer increíblemente valiente como tú.

—Lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. —Lucy se encogió de hombros, con voz apagada. No se sentía bien, rodeada de la admiración de esas mujeres y de la compasión que se callaban—. Había cosas buenas y cosas malas. Y yo decidí dejarme influir por todas… Ahora pienso que, tal vez, si hubiera sido más selectiva con sus lecciones, habría acertado más con mi vida… Desde el principio, habría hecho todo lo que yo consideraba apropiado sin pensar si a ellos los ofendía o no. Y con Natsu… No sé. No sé si con él hubiera sido diferente. Ya no sé nada.

Levy se acercó a ella y clavó sus ojos de niebla en los suyos almendrados. Lucy pensó que las McGarden eran hermosas y honestas.

—Las cosas son como son… Pero tienes tiempo para arreglar las que dejaron de ir bien, ¿no crees?

—Natsu es un amor con los niños —dijo Mirajane, que se sentó sobre la isla de la cocina y se comió un bollo caliente del cuenco de los panecillos—. Gale está loca por él, y el ruso se muere de los celos. —Se rio—. Estos hombres cometen muchas equivocaciones y, a veces, pueden ser brutos —se sinceró,

intentando hacerle ver que siempre había un rayo de esperanza—, pero tienen un corazón enorme para amar y para perdonar, Lucy. Natsu seguro que es un padre maravi… —Se detuvo al notar que la mirada plateada de su hermana le ordenaba que se callase.

Porque Lucy ya no escuchaba. Su mente vagaba perdida, imaginándose a su guapísimo exmarido disfrutando de la dulzura de una niña que no era la suya, y todo porque ella se lo había prohibido.

Porque ella le había prohibido todo y más. Por mucho que con el tiempo hubiera intentado arreglar las cosas, parecía que el roto ya no se podía coser.

—Denuncié a mi marido por malos tratos. Le jodí la vida. —Las miró a la cara, encarándolas con valentía, asumiendo su parte de culpa con un puchero que parecía anunciar el llanto. El arrepentimiento era demasiado pesado para liberarse con una confesión en voz alta—. Le pusieron una orden de alejamiento. Y le arrebaté la custodia de Nashi. ¿Creéis que hay redención para mí?

¿De verdad creéis que Nashi tiene el corazón tan grande como para olvidarlo? Porque, sinceramente —se llevó la mano al corazón—, yo creo que no.

En ese instante, Nashi entró en la cocina, con el móvil en la mano. En su cara, pudieron ver una repentina angustia.

Lucy cambió el semblante en cuanto lo vio. —¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó.

La situación ya era de por sí delicada, pero por su gesto comprendió que había sucedido algo aún más grave.

Natsu dudó un momento, maneándose en sus palabras, hasta que dijo: —Han ingresado a Nashi.

Su pequeña tenía la garganta inflamada y se ahogaba. Natsu corría con el coche como si el motor rugiera desde el mismísimo Infierno, como si las llantas se deslizaran sobre un arcén de hielo.

Lucy arrugaba el pañuelo, húmedo por sus lágrimas, contra su boca, cubriéndola amargamente para no mostrar mohines ante Na. Escuchaba a Layla al teléfono con atención. Su madre, nerviosa, le estaba contando lo que pasaba.

—Ahora está estable —dijo—. Te juro, cariño que… No me imaginaba… —Tranquila, mamá. No lo podías saber.

Layla se quedó callada, hipando sin control.

—¡Le han tenido que poner un tubo…, un tubo por la boca para que pudiera

respirar! —gritó desesperada—. ¡Pobrecita, mi pequeña!

—Mamá, por favor, cálmate… Ahora vamos para allá. —Lucy intentaba mantener una voz serena que inspirara confianza a su madre, pero la pobre no escuchaba a nadie—. Llegaremos en media hora. Avísame si hay cambios.

Se dirigían al hospital regional de Crocus. Allí tenían buenos doctores que los atenderían y que se asegurarían de que Nashi se recuperara.

Natsu estaba sudando. Permanecía impasible mientras conducía con frialdad, incapaz de hablarle o calmarla cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Dragneel —se frotó la frente, cansada de tantos problemas—, si paramos frente a alguna farmacia necesito comprar un sacaleches. Ya hace cinco días que no doy de mamar a Nashi —le explicó, algo avergonzada—, y me duelen mucho los pechos… Como no puedo tocar ninguna tarjeta de crédito, necesitaré que me lo compres tú.

Natsu se irguió y se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué contestarle, ni con el humor apropiado para hablar ni de leche ni de nada.

—Sé que estás enfadado, pero…

—Una intoxicación… —susurró, algo incrédulo—. ¿Cómo es posible que tus padres no supieran que Nashi era alérgica a eso?

—Eso no lo pueden saber —los defendió ella—. Habían salido a dar una vuelta con unos amigos y con Nashi. Y la mañana se les alargó. Llegó la hora de comer, y mi madre compró unos potitos de papilla de frutas y cereales como los que yo le doy a veces… Al parecer, esa papilla tenía algo de soja, y eso es lo que ha disparado la… anafilaxia. —Su voz se quebró.

Natsu apretó el volante con fuerza. Se imaginaba a su pequeña enferma y ahogándose y le entraban ganas hasta de vomitar.

—Les dejé a Nashi para que la protegieran. Yo me ocupaba de su hija. Y ellos de la mía. Era un trato justo.

—Sé que odias a mis padres —sentenció Lucy—. ¡Pero no les vas a culpar de algo así! Ellos ya están suficientemente destrozados como para que les hagas sentir peor. Así que, te lo ruego, Natsu, no seas duro con ellos. —Tragó saliva. El kohl de los ojos se le había corrido, y ya no tenía pinta labios que cubrieran su frondosa boca.

Natsu la miró a través de los cristales de las gafas de sol. Su rictus se tornó severo.

—Creo, Lucy, que estoy siendo muy compasivo y misericordioso con

todos, ¿no crees?

Ella no lo dudaba. Protegerla después de todo lo que le había hecho, y no solo a ella, sino permitir también que sus padres cuidaran de la hija que le habían prohibido ver, era un gran detalle por su parte.

Pero Lucy no quería detalles. Quería al Natsu de antaño, aquel hombre que tenía un corazón enorme. Comprendía que nada volvería a ser como antes. Pero es que ella ya no quería volver al pasado. Quería que el Natsu de ahora, amo, duro y agente del FBI, la amara con el mismo corazón de antes, aunque este se hubiera oscurecido.

—Sí, Natsu —le replicó ella, molesta. Estaba harta de eso—. Pero te recuerdo que no estás obligado a cargar conmigo. No te he obligado a protegerme, ¿recuerdas? Has sido tú quien te has nombrado mi amo y señor. Has sido tú quien les has ordenado a mis padres para que se quedaran con Cindy. Yo no te he pedido que estuvieras aquí. Si lo ves todo tan mal, entonces, déjame aquí, en esta carretera. Ya me encargaré de sobrevivir como pueda.

—Sabes que eso no lo voy a hacer. Me pides tonterías.

—¿Tonterías? —Lucy se inclinó hacia él, con los nervios destrozados y muerta de miedo—. Lo único que te he pedido es que me perdones. Y eso es lo que no estás dispuesto a hacer.

Después de eso, Lucy decidió que no quería hablar más con un hombre que en un momento como aquel era incapaz de comportarse con empatía, así que encendió la radio y dejó que la música la abstrajera de lo miserable que se sentía.

Sin embargo, la canción de _Pick up the pieces_ , de Jason Derulo, no la alejó de su dolor, sino que la sumió más profundamente en él, porque decía verdades como puños.

El amor es frágil, y los corazones se rompen con facilidad.

 _Hospital Regional de Crocus_

No fue un trago fácil encontrarse de nuevo con Jude y Layla, abatidos, sentados en la sala de espera. Pero mucho más amargo para Natsu fue comprobar que Sting estaba ahí con ellos, acompañándolos. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que ser educado con ellos si se juntaban en una sola sala toda la gente que lo había acusado con tanta crueldad?

Natsu no entró ni tampoco los saludó. Esperó pacientemente y se mantuvo

alejado de los abrazos de amor y cariño que se prodigaban unos a otros. Cada vez que el pijo de Sting hablaba con Sophie y le preguntaba por su estado, Natsu tenía que tragarse la rabia y las ganas de arrancarle la cabellera como hacían los indios en el Salvaje Oeste.

Se sentía fuera de lugar. Y en esos momentos, las dudas siempre le consumían. Tal vez, si hubiera sido sincero desde el principio, Lucy le habría dicho adiós y ella seguramente habría sido más feliz con alguien como Sting. Eran iguales, joder. Ambos eran ricos y guapos, y trabajaban en las plantaciones de azúcar. Pero Lucy parecía más mujer de lo que era Sting como hombre. Más valiente, más fuerte y más decidida que él.

Sting era un mierda acomodado que lo había prejuzgado por puro interés. Seguro que se moría de ganas de acostarse con Sophie y de heredar toda su fortuna.

Natsu debió alejarse de ellos desde el principio, porque su vida y su vocación no tenían nada en común con los Ciceroni.

Pero fue egoísta. Decían que el amor, misericordioso, volvía a la gente. Pero Nick lo dudaba. Él lo había querido todo de Sophie, hasta que, de tan avaricioso, ella acabó dejándole sin nada.

—Oh, cariño. - Layla, que iba elegantemente vestida, tomó a Lucy del rostro y la besó en las mejillas. Lloraba fuera de sí y la abrazaba como si no la quisiera dejar ir jamás—. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo… Siento tantísimo lo de Nashi. Ya ha bajado la inflamación, gracias a los antiestamínicos, y le han sacado el tubito… Dentro de nada se despertará. ¡Cómo lo lamento!

—Vamos, mamá. —Lucy intentó calmarla—. No pasa nada. No te culpo. Lo importante es que ella está bien.

Carlo también se unió al abrazo, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Natsu con una expresión que él no supo descifrar. Parecía una disculpa. Parecía avergonzado por algo.

Cuando acabaron los abrazos, Sting, que parecía haberse convertido en el mejor amigo de toda la vida

de Lucy, le puso el brazo por encima, reteniéndola para que no se alejara.

Natsu, al que jamás le habían salido úlceras, sintió una acidez y un ardor en la boca del estómago.

Y es que era inevitable: Lucy era suya y odiaba que un tío de culo fino

como ese, con pinta de surfero metido a empresario, vestido con ropa cara, polo verde oscuro y pantalones de pinza, se creyera no solo mejor que él, sino el mejor hombre para ella.

—¿Por qué no sé nada de ti desde que regresaste de Chicago? —Sting la arrimó a su cuerpo de manera cariñosa.

«Demasiado, capullo», pensó Natsu, cruzado de brazos, sin apartarle la mirada.

—Tú tampoco llamas. Además, he estado muy ocupada —contestó.

Sting no podía saber lo que había sucedido. Ni él ni nadie. Solo los amigos de Natsu y sus padres.

Él miró por encima del hombro a Natsu, como si fuera una figura extraña fuera de ese lienzo Heartfilia.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó Sting, algo enfurruñado—. ¿Por qué has vuelto a hablar con él?

¿Y ese horrible tatuaje que llevas?

—Sting —JUde lo reprendió y negó con la cabeza—, ahora no es el momento.

—¿Cómo que no? —repitió Sting, completamente perdido—. Si necesitabas algo, Lucy,

podrías haber recurrido a mí. —La miró decepcionado—. No tienes por qué ver a ese tipo más.

No te entiendo. ¿O acaso has olvidado lo que…?

—Señor Heartfilia —Natsu, que necesitaba salir de ahí para no aplastar la cara de Sting contra la pared,

se alejó de la entrada y llamó a su exsuegro—, ¿le han dicho cuál va a ser la habitación de mi hija?

Jude asintió y caminó hasta Natsu, decidido. —Sí. Vamos, te acompaño.

Lucy estudió a Natsu por encima del hombro.

Al ver aquella expresión tan pétrea y tensa, apartó el brazo que la cogía y se alejó de Sting,

sin contestar a su abierta proposición.

—Sé cuidarme sola, Sting. Tengo mi propia vida. No te metas.

Estaba acostumbrado a que Lucy lo rechazara, pero aquel último ejemplo frente a Jude y Layla lo avergonzó.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —le preguntó—. Yo me preocupo por ti.

—Se golpeó el pecho, sobreactuando—.

No puede ser que te vea otra vez con este orangután que te hizo lo que te hizo…

—Sting —musitó Natsu con voz asesina, alejándose con Jude.

Mejor dicho, Jude lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró para llevárselo con él y evitar un asesinato

—. Creo que no es bueno que utilices a Lucy de esa manera para hacerte con Azucaroni.

—Lo sabía. Jude era un trepa. Lo supo desde el primer momento.

Esa simpatía de lameculos solo podía significar una cosa: quería la empresa—.

Si eso es lo que quieres, asegúrate de meterte en la cama adecuada. Y no es la de Lucy. Es la de Jude.

—Hijo de puta —gruñó Sting, yendo hacia él. Las dos mujeres lo detuvieron.

Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Natsu. Sabía que Sting

jamás le había caído bien, y más aún después de la actitud sobreprotectora y

algo cínica que tomó cuando le pidió que la acompañara el día del divorcio.

Con el tiempo, ella misma había empezado a ver a Sting de otra manera.

Ni siquiera era un buen amigo.

Después de irse de Azucaroni, él no la llamaba para preguntarle cómo estaba,

ni le hacía favores con Nashi, pues no tenía buena mano con los niños…

Sting solo hablaba con ella y fingía preocuparse de ella cuando estaban sus padres delante, en sus visitas.

Quería ganar puntos como futuro yerno, sin caer en la cuenta de que era a ella a quien debía enamorar.

Y eso era imposible, porque Lucy se enamoró una vez de Natsu. Y seguía enamorada de él,

aunque él la odiara.

—Sting —dijo Layla intentando tranquilizarlo—, creo que debes irte.

Natsu es el padre de Nashi y tus comentarios no son apropiados.

—Pero ¿se han vuelto todos locos? Ese tipo es un maltratador —señaló, molesto.

—Agradezco que hayas venido a interesarte por nosotros —continuó Layla —

, pero vamos a estar bien. Diles a tus padres que todo está controlado.

—Señora Heartfilia —dijo, ruborizado, incluso sus gafas se le habían torcido —

, ¿cómo pueden permitir que Lucy se vea de nuevo con ese mal nacido?

Ella iba a saltar en su defensa, pero asombrada, comprobó que su mismísima madre,

clavaba en su sitio a Sting con una mirada feroz de aquellos ojos oscuros.

—No te permito que hables así de él. Dragneel está cuidando de… —Se obligó a callarse,

pues nadie debía saber lo que estaba pasando en realidad—.

Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. Él tiene todos mis respetos. Por favor, ahora vete.

Te agradezco tu int—concluyó con educació és, Sting

Sting fruncía el ceño, mirando a una y a otra.

—Basta de numeritos, Sting. Haz caso a mi madre. Adiós.

—Lucy rodeó a Layla por los hombros y siguió a su padre que, acertadamente, se había llevado a Natsu.

Un enfrentamiento a puñetazos entre Natsu y Sting era igual que uno entre Hércules y Harry Potter.

No habría color.

En el ascensor, Natsu tomaba aire por la nariz, intentando tranquilizarse para no bajar de nuevo

y machacar a Sting, que era una nenaza provocadora y pelota.

—Dragneel, habíamos salido con los padres de Sting a comer. Nos los presentó hace un tiempo y

tenemos buena relación. Por eso él se enteró de lo sucedido y vino hacia aquí.

Ni yo ni mi mujer lo llamamos —aclaró, nervioso —. Sabemos que Sting no pintaba nada aquí…

Pero no lo hemos podido evitar. Lo lamento.

—Perfecto entonces. Comida entre futuros suegros —añadió, sarcástico. Se apartó de Jude y se

arregló la camiseta—. Me alegro por ustedes. Jude no les dará problemas.

Jude entrecerró los ojos, lamentando que no se pudieran llevar mejor. Natsu les había mentido,

pero era honesto y fuerte. Todo un protector, como demostraba una vez que su tapadera se había ido

al garete. Y, aunque Jude aún estaba asimilando todo lo que Lucy le había contado sobre su misión,

su cargo en el FBI y todo lo relacionado con el torneo de dominación, estaba dispuesto a retomar la

relación y a aceptar sus malas acciones respecto a Natsu. Era un padre sobreprotector y lamentaba las

consecuencias que eso tenía en los que rodeaban a Lucy.

—Opino de Sting lo mismo que tú. Y no lo quiero para Lucy.

—¿De qué me suena eso?

Jude apretó los labios, con gesto frustrado. —Dragneel… Creo que sabemos poco el uno del otro…

—Yo lo sé todo sobre usted. Pero usted no sabe nada de mí. —Se devolvieron la mirada con rencor.

—¿Y eso de quién es culpa? Pudiste decirnos la verdad.

—¿Para qué? —replicó—. Ya me habían hecho la cruz nada más verme.

¿Para qué iba a echar más leña al fuego?

El ascensor se detuvo en la tercera planta. Jude y Natsu salieron al pasillo en

el que colindaban todas las habitaciones de los pacientes.

—Puede que no entiendas mi reparo hacia los policías… —continuó Jude caminando detrás de él.

Natsu se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Oh, créame que lo entiendo. Perder a Rogue tuvo que ser un mazazo. El dolor de perder a un

hijo debe de ser lacerante y descorazonador —dijo—. No me imagino el dolor…

Míreme, estoy temblando por ver a Nashi; la sola idea de que pueda pasarle algo me mata.

Pero en su misión por proteger a Lucy de todo mal, estuvieron a punto de perderla en vida.

—Natsu volteó los ojos—.Tantas prohibiciones, tanto control, tantos «debería» y «sería conveniente» …

Tendrían que haberla dejado vivir. Yo no soy el enemigo de Lucy. Jamás lo fui —explicó, dolido—.

Era el único que cuidaba de ella y que la amaba por lo que era. Yo quería hacerla feliz, incluso si eso

suponía anular mi verdadera identidad para siempre. Y, a pesar del maldito episodio de la denuncia…,

sigo siendo el único que la protege de verdad.

—Lo sé. No tienes que darme explicaciones sobre lo de esa noche.

—Ah, don Jude. Claro que no pienso dárselas —espetó con inquina.

—Entiendo tu actitud respecto a nosotros, incluso, hacia Lucy. Sé que va a ser difícil que nos des

la oportunidad de actuar contigo como unos segundos padres. Y tal vez no nos lo merezcamos.

Para nosotros, lo que ha pasado contigo ha sido toda una cura de humildad, Dragneel. Pero Lucy

ahora quiere vivir su vida. Ha hecho mucho por desvincularse de todo lo que nosotros le dimos.

No queremos perderla más.

—Entonces no lo hagan.

—No. No lo haremos —asumió—. Pero es mi responsabilidad decirte que, aunque Lucy se ha

desvinculado de todo, no ha podido hacerlo de ti. Y lleva meses intentando conectarse de nuevo a tu vida.

Pero tú la niegas, porque puede que tú también tengas miedo a sufrir otra vez. Y eso no te hace diferente

a nosotros, aunque sí que hay una diferencia: yo sí perdí a mi hijo. —Su voz se rompió y tuvo que esperar varios segundos para recuperarse—. Pero Lucy sigue viva, Nashi también, y te quieren…

—Basta. Ahora no necesito esto. —Resopló dándose media vuelta, a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No quiero presionarte. Solo quiero que sepas que agradezco profundamente lo que estás

haciendo por mi hija. Después de todo lo que te

hicimos y después de todo lo que pasó, de las veces que la has salvado, que aún sigas cuidando de ella

me dice mucho del hombre que eres. Y yo, aunque no sé muy bien cómo están las cosas

respecto a su acosador, estaré en deuda contigo para siempre.

Nastu asintió, pasándose las manos por la cara, sin querer mirarlo de nuevo

—Solo espero que el tiempo permita que vuelvas a formar parte de mi familia, Dragneel — reconoció Jude

—. Te lo digo de corazón.

Él aceptó las disculpas de Jude porque no le quedaba otra. Además, hablar con tanta franqueza

con él le hacía sentirse incómodo y desnudo.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Lucy saliendo con Nashi en brazos, envuelta en una sábana blanca.

La mecía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que se derramaban sobre la carita llena de manchitas

rojas de la pequeña.

Lucy levantó los ojos, se relamió los labios y sonrió levemente.

—La han subido a planta. Ya está fuera de peligro, pero la mantendrán en observación.

Cuando las vio juntas en el pasillo del hospital, le vinieron a la mente la cantidad de veces que

espiaba a sus dos mujercitas, una en brazos de la otra, mientras Lucy la mecía con la canción

de _La reina de mi corazón_.

Y el mundo tan cruel, en el que llevaba tantos meses sumido, se abrió para que un rayo de luz y

esperanza se colara a través de esa rendija, oprimiéndole el corazón. Y echó de menos todas y

cada una de las veces que se había perdido ese momento durante su separación.


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—Q ué preciosa eres… —le decía Natsu a Nashi. Estaba sentado en la silla de la habitación del hospital,

con ella en brazos. La pequeña, que se había despertado bien, aunque con un poco de inflamación en

los ojos y la boca, no se despegaba del oso panda, que, como le había explicado Lucy, llevaba a

todas partes.

Nashi sonreía a Natsu, feliz de volver a verle, reconociéndolo como si la magia existiera de verdad,

como si la memoria de una niña se forjara a través del tacto y del corazón.

Layla y Jude le decían cosas a la pequeña, mientras Natsu la alzaba y la vitoreaba. Nashi se carcajeaba

sin parar, cogiéndole de los pelos y tocándole la cara siempre que podía.

En una esquina de la habitación, Lucy, sentada en la cama, observaba el

momento casi sin creérselo, pero era real.

Ver a Natsu junto a Nashi la cautivaba. Natsu era tan masculino… Nada que ver con Sting o con el

doctor Abster, que también había intentado flirtear con ella alguna vez… Sting y Abster eran unos

Romeos bien arreglados, cuya educación resultaba pomposa y afeminada en algunos casos.

Natsu no. Natsu era un gladiador bondadoso. Un protector con cuerpo de espartano.

Y era el único que había tocado las teclas de su deseo, el único que había despertado su lujuria.

Y parecía mentira que ahora lo desease más que años atrás. Y lo amaba aún más que cuando se

enamoró de él.

El enamoramiento cegaba y no permitía que se vieran los defectos.

Pero el amor tan intenso y necesitado de ahora era capaz de reconocer fallos propios y ajenos.

Había visto lo bueno y lo malo, y lo amaba por completo, con sinceridad. Sus padres parecían querer acercarse

a Natsu de verdad, lejos de convenciones.

Sabía que actuaban de corazón. Seguramente, Natsu no apreciaría la diferencia, pero ella sí.

Jude y Layla se arrepentían de muchas cosas. Igual que ella.

Y solo podrían redimirse si Natsu les abría la puerta… Qué difícil era todo. La enfermera entró para auscultar a

Nashi. Después de revisarla y ver que la

alergia disminuía y que las ronchas y la inflamación desaparecían, Lucy se acercó a ella

y le preguntó: —¿Cuándo nos la podremos llevar?

—Debe estar en observación unas veinticuatro horas, señora. Pasará la no che aquí.

Lucy bajó la cabeza con pesar. Entonces la levantó de golpe y le preguntó, con cierta desesperación:

—¿Puedo darle el pecho?

—Es conveniente que la niña siga con el suero que le hemos administrado.

Aún tiene la garganta irritada por el tubo de respiración. A partir de mañana, se lo podrá dar

de nuevo —le explicó con paciencia.

«Pero yo mañana no estaré aquí. ¿Quién sabe cuándo podré hacerlo de nuevo? Es que me están

persiguiendo, ¿sabe?» .

—Traeremos la leche que nos dejaste, Lucy… —intentó tranquilizarla Layla—. Hasta que lo tuyo no

se solucione, nosotros cuidaremos de Nashi lo mejor que podamos. Sé que esto que ha pasado ha sido

muy grave… Ha sido

una terrible equivocación. Pero me aseguraré de no darle nada que contenga soja…

Lucy sonrió a su madre, intentando transmitirle que confiaba plenamente en ella.

—Mamá, por favor, no te fustigues…

—Nashi no puede estar mejor cuidada —contestó Natsu con su eterna bondad y tacto por delante.

No había olvidado como ser considerado—. Además, así hemos descubierto que no puede comer soja,

¿verdad, Lucy? —Alzó la mirada dorada hacia su exmujer.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron, los de ella con agradecimiento, y los de él sabiendo que Layla valoraría aquel

gesto, pues la pobre mujer no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había puesto en riesgo la vida de su propia

nieta.

Lucy le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le debía una.

—Sí. Natsu tiene razón. Nashi está muy bien aquí con vosotros. Y aquí se quedará hasta que Natsu coja a

los malos, ¿verdad, Natsu?

Él asintió con tranquilidad y le entregó a Nashi a Layla.

—Lucy y yo nos iremos tranquilos si ustedes se quedan con ella. Cuando todo acabe, los avisaremos.

—¿Y cuánto queda para eso, Dragneel? —Jude parecía realmente concomido.

—Nos estamos acercando. Ya tenemos localizado al tipo que le hizo eso a Lucy. No puede salir de aquí.

Lo estamos vigilando. Sabemos que está en Nueva Orleans y que se encuentra herido… Así que espero

encontrarlo en uno o dos días.

—¿Y tienes idea de por qué han querido hacerle daño a mi hija?

Aquella era la gran incógnita. ¿Por qué? Todas las respuestas lo asustaban, pero estaba decidido a llegar

al fondo de la cuestión.

Natsu negó con la cabeza. —No, señor. Aún no.

Jude intentó asimilar su respuesta.

—Pues no tardes en dar con ello, Natsu. Confiamos en que lo encuentres pronto.

Algo parecido al orgullo anidó en el pecho de Natsu. Jude parecía confiar en él, por primera vez le llamaba por su nombre de pila, y eso era más de

lo que le había demostrado en los ocho años en los que había sido su suegro. —Descuida, Jude. Eso haré.

El padre de Lucy se acercó a Layla y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Después, como si necesitara

de su fuerza para añadir las últimas palabras, espetó con inquina: —Y cuando pilles a ese cabrón, hijo

, quiero que le extirpes los huevos. Porque yo no puedo hacerlo. Pero estoy convencido de que le darás

su merecido.

—¡Papá! —protestó Lucy.

—Calla, hija. Ya hemos perdido a un hijo por culpa de esa gente indeseable que anda a sus

anchas por ahí fuera. —Layla entrelazó la mano con Jude—. Sé que Natsu no permitirá que te hagan

nada más, ¿verdad, Natsu?

—No. Por supuesto que no, señora.

—Tanto mi marido como yo estamos en deuda contigo. Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

Natsu se sonrojó, más perdido ante esas palabras que en un tiroteo.

—Yo no quiero que le hagas nada —finalizó Layla—. Solo quiero justicia. La que Rogue no tuvo.

Yo… —Levantó la barbilla segura de su siguiente sentencia—. Yo solo quiero lo que quiere cualquier madre a cuya hija han herido: quiero que lo cojas y que le arranques la piel a tiras.

—¡Mamá!

En el coche, de vuelta a Tchoupitoulas, Lucy todavía no daba crédito a que sus padres hubieran dicho

aquellas palabras en voz alta, tan dominados por la rabia. Habían perdido las formas. De repente, se

habían destapado ante Natsu, perdiendo la educación y las buenas maneras.

Y Natsu… En fin, Dragneel se había comportado como lo que siempre había sido: para ella, el mejor

hombre del mundo.

Sonaba una canción que se llamaba _Fight for you_. —¿Te gusta Jason Derulo? —preguntó Lucy.

—Sí. Me compré el último disco. Tiene canciones muy buenas.

—Ya veo. Cada vez que subo a tu coche suena una de él.

Natsu medio sonrió, como si no pudiera remediarlo.

—Yo… —Layla jugó con el borde de su camiseta—. No sé cómo puedo agradecerte lo que…

—No tienes que decirme nada de eso, Layla. Es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Ya, ya… Lo haces porque soy la madre de tu hija y es lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? — repuso

con amargura, sobrepasada por el susto que se habían llevado con Nashi, pero, sobre todo, por la manera

de agachar la cabeza con arrepentimiento que habían tenido sus padres hacia Natsu—.

Pero, aun así, te doy las gracias. No sé qué puedo hacer para devolverte todos los favores.

Lamentaba que hubieran hecho las cosas tan mal entre ellos durante tantos años. Lo sentía por ellos.

Lo sentía por ella. Y lo sentía por él.

Natsu apretó los dientes y la miró de reojo.

—¿De verdad quieres agradecerme que esté aquí por ti?

Lucy frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia él. No se imaginaba que tuviera que hacer nada para

demostrarle lo mucho que le debía, por todo lo que hacía por ella. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, le pidiera

lo que le pidiera, lo haría.

—Claro, Natsu. —Perfecto.

Se desvió de la carretera y tomó un atajo de camino de tierra que lo llevó a un callejón sin salida,

en medio de una zona boscosa.

—¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces?

Dejó el coche aparcado bajo un árbol y tomó aire por la nariz, mirando al frente.

—Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.

—¿El qué?

—¿Te duelen los pechos?

Lucy asintió sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Natsu se desabrochó el cinturón y se lo desabrochó a ella. Se quitó las gafas de sol y las dejó sobre la

consola del Evoque.

—Tengo en cuenta lo que me has dicho sobre el extractor de leche. No he podido sacármelo de la cabeza

desde que lo has mencionado.

—¿Cómo? Pues entonces… Vamos a comprarlo a alguna farmacia.

—No.

Lucy tragó saliva y repitió: —¿No?

Natsu negó con la cabeza y giró el cuerpo hacia ella, colocando un brazo por encima del reposacabezas \

del asiento.

—Desde que empezaste a darle el pecho a Nashi, siempre quise tomar de ti.

Primero, me enternecía verte alimentando a mi hija, pero, después, me ponía cachondo.

Pensaba que después de que le dieras a ella, yo también quería succionarte y disfrutar de ti.

Me volvía loco pensando en el placer que podía darte, en lo sensible que tendrías los pezones y en lo

frenética que te pondría si te los lamía y te los vaciaba para bajarte la hinchazón y calmarte el dolor.

—Natsu… —susurró Lucy.

—Pero nunca lo hice, porque tú estabas un tanto arisca conmigo y no querías tener sexo.

Yo te comprendía. Leí mucho para entender lo que le sucedía a tu cuerpo y a tus emociones, ¿sabes?

— Tragó saliva, fijando sus ojos a los de ella, sin parpadear, hipnotizándola—. Y cuando decidí ponerte

las manos encima, pasó lo que pasó… Y ya perdí la oportunidad de hacerte lo que deseaba y…

Natsu se quedó callado en cuanto vio que Lucy, con total decisión y sin rechistar, se quitaba la camiseta

por encima de la cabeza y se quedaba con solo aquel _bra_ negro puesto.

Él clavó su mirada dorada en sus pechos. Justo cuando Lucy se iba a desabrochar su sostén por delante,

él la detuvo con una mano.

Eso la hizo sentirse insegura y enrojecer. —¿No… quieres?

—Quítate el pantalón también —le ordenó.

Ella asintió, levantó la cintura para desabrocharse el pantalón corto y bajárselo por sus piernas torneadas.

Llevaba las braguitas a conjunto, negras. Dejó el pantalón amontonado sobre la camiseta y lo miró algo

sumisa. Natsu la deseaba así, y ella adoraba que él le diera órdenes. Estaba esperando la siguiente,

impaciente, y con el corazón desbocado.

Él gruñó, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Sus pechos quedaron a la altura de

su cara y hundió su rostro en ellos.

Lucy cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese momento de entrega sincera. Sí, al parecer, Natsu lo deseaba de

verdad. Y eso era lo único bueno entre ellos. Que el deseo no moría y que ahora, con sus nuevos roles,

parecía aumentar como en las llamaradas de la pasión más visceral.

 _Let them cool, We both know_

 _They don't wanna see us together Don't wanna lose, What I live for_

 _I'm willing to do whatever Cause I don't wanna see you cry Give it another try._ **1**

Él alzó las manos y las dirigió al broche delantero, que abrió con un ligero juego de dedos.

Sus pechos, hinchados y con un par de tallas más que antaño, emergieron de la nada como dos

montañas nevadas.

Natsu no podía articular palabra. La noche anterior no se los había tocado, no podía hacerlo o, de lo

contrario, perdería la actitud dominante que quería imprimir a la doma. Porque no había nada más

hermoso que los senos de Lucy, que alimentaban a su hija, que resguardaban su corazón y que

reflejaban tanta feminidad. Ya dijo Jean Cazalet que los senos, al igual que los trenecitos eléctricos,

estaban hechos para los niños, pero eran los hombres los que jugaban con ellos.

Y Natsu no le podía quitar razón.

—Quiero que te agarres al respaldo de mi asiento. —Sí —contestó ella, obedeciendo.

—Hueles a leche —murmuró contra su suave piel. Deslizó las palmas enormes de sus manos hacia

el trasero de Sophie, al tacto caliente tras las braguitas.

Ella se movió incómoda y mordió su labio inferior con algo de vergüenza. Natsu observó sus reacciones

a través de sus tupidas pestañas rubias. El rubor

de esa mujer iba desde el cuello a sus mejillas. Era tan adorable. Seguía siendo tan vergonzosa como

el primer día.

Frotó su nariz contra los pechos, acariciándolos con las mejillas rasposas de la creciente barba.

—Señor… —susurró Natsu, perdiéndose en aquella cuna llena de cobijo para él y su alma magullada.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el deseo sexual de Natsu, que metió los dedos por debajo de sus braguitas;

con sus expertas yemas, empezó a acariciarla entre los pliegues de su sexo, liso y suave como la piel de

un bebé.

—Te siento diferente. Me gusta que esté así —reconoció, deslizando dos dedos arriba y abajo.

Lucy estaba húmeda, y era maravilloso sentirla así. —Sí —contestó ella intentando mecerse contra

su mano.

Natsu le bajó la braguita y se la dejó por los muslos. Entonces le dio una cachetada con la mano abierta.

Lucy se detuvo y dejó hacer la cabeza hacia delante, sabedora de que no debía haber hecho eso.

Era Natsu quien mandaba no ella. —Lo siento.

Natsu sonrió y volvió a acariciarla, al tiempo que abría la boca y se llevaba un pezón a su interior,

pasando la lengua por su aureola.

—Ah, por favor —suplicó ella entre temblores. La única boca que había sentido ahí desde que dio a

luz había sido la de su niña. Pero Natsu tenía una boca completamente diferente: varonil, fuerte y

seductora.

—¿Quieres que mame, Lucy? —Arqueó las cejas, sin dejar de lamerla. Ella solo podía pensar que si el

sexo era un modo de reconectarse, de

volverse a amar, de acercarse, lo usaría y lo utilizaría con empeño. Asintió con la cabeza.

Natsu engulló el pezón y empezó a absorber.

La leche de Lucy, caliente y dulce, emanó hasta su garganta, y él empezó a tragar. Ella gimió con fuerza,

clavando las uñas en la piel del asiento, disfrutando del tacto de sus dedos en su sexo, en su interior, y de

la suavidad y la dureza de su lengua contra su seno.

—Qué rica estás, Lucy —dijo él, yendo a por el mismo pezón, rojo, endurecido y algo marcado por los

dientes.

Ella no podía ni hablar. Los dedos obraban su magia. Estaba tan hinchada y resbaladiza que iba a

manchar el pantalón de Natsu. Pero entonces, él se bajó la bragueta del pantalón y sacó su erección

para que tomara el aire.

—¿Quieres que sea mejor? —Sí, sí… —contestó ella.

—Entonces, si quieres que sea mejor, quiero que la introduzcas en ti por completo, Lucy.

Ella se detuvo un momento y lo miró a la cara. Sus pestañas oscilaron, desafiantes. Alzó la barbilla y

abrió las piernas para colar su mano entre ellas y cogerlo con seguridad. Natsu estaba tan duro y caliente

que parecía quemar.

—Vamos, méteme —la animó él, erecto como un mástil.

Cuando Lucy sintió el prepucio estirando y ensanchando su entrada, se agarró con la mano libre

al pelo de Natsu, como si ella fuera la dominante. Él ni

se inmutó, pero su semblante cambió a uno de puro placer cuando experimentó la mano ardiente que

era el útero y la matriz estrecha de Lucy.

—Ah —se quejó ella, permitiendo que él entrara hasta lo más profundo y que continuara.

Natsu la apretó contra él, presionando su nalga y subiendo las caderas. —Deja que entre, Lucy… —le pidió,

llegando hasta la cerviz y empujando en su interior.

El aliento de Natsu olía a su leche. Aquello llenó su corazón de calor y de amor por él. Tiró de su pelo

y se empaló por completo.

Lucy dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Y, en ese momento, Natsu fue al ataque de su otro pecho. A mamar

y succionar como con el primero.

Lucy hizo aquella canción suya. Sus letra rezaba: «Va a hacer falta mucho para que me aparten de ti.

Puedo hacer más que cien hombres juntos. Igual que la lluvia en África, llevará su tiempo, pero vale la

pena luchar. Luchar por ti» .

—Natsu… —lloriqueó.

Pero él bebía y la poseía por completo. Meciendo las caderas a un ritmo calculado y lleno de fuerza

controlada.

Lucy lo agarró del pelo con fuerza. Natsu le apretó con fuerza el pezón, para absorber un nuevo chorro

de leche.

Y, justo en ese instante, entre esos pinchazos intensos de placer y de sumisión, Lucy comprendió que

no podría dejar a ese hombre jamás. Que no podía permitir que la abandonara, porque lo quería.

Era su esposo, el amor de su vida, el padre de su hija.

Y cuando había algo tan fuerte y nuevo entre ellos, como ese tipo de pasión desmedida,

¿cómo podían rendirse?

—Natsu… —Juntó su frente a la de él.

—Calla —le ordenó él, mirándola fijamente, moviéndose como un pistón en su interior, marcándola a

fuego.

Pero Lucy no quería callarse. No le daba la gana. Ella era mayor, más madura, toda una superviviente

que sabía lo que quería y lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Y amaba a Nashi con todo su corazón de madre. Pero, sin Natsu a su lado, su alma gemela,

jamás podría sentirse ni completa ni feliz.

—Natsu… —repitió.

Él continuaba haciendo oídos sordos a su necesidad de hablar y de mirarlo.

La agarró del pelo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás lentamente.

—Así, Lucy… ¿Recuerdas cuándo no podía meterme entero en ti? Porque no te quería hacer daño…

Porque pensaba que no podías…

Ella meneó la cabeza, intentando liberarse, así que se acercó más a él y pegó su desnudez a su torso,

aún cubierto con camiseta.

—Pero ya no soy la misma… Y Natsu… Si sigues creyendo que soy así, que soy capaz de hacerte daño

de nuevo, entonces ya no me podrás ver… Y si sigo creyendo que… me vas a mentir otra vez, tampoco

te podré ver… Así que, Natsu. —Tiró de su pelo y lo instó a que la mirara, enrojecida, entregada, ida por

el placer, aceptando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y cada hueco oscuro de su espíritu—. Mírame.

Acéptame tal y como soy ahora. Soy Lucy… Y quiero que me des otra oportunidad.

El deseo era tan fuerte y arrollador que Lucy empezó a correrse en cuanto él volvió a succionarla con

abandono.

Era imposible que se detuviera. Imposible.

Natsu se dejó llevar y eyaculó en su interior, sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Rugió como un salvaje,

anclándola sobre su pelvis, a la vez que él dejaba escapar hasta la última gota de su esencia.

Lucy apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Natsu y le acarició el pelo sin ser muy consciente lo que hacía.

—No te rindas conmigo, Dragneel. Quiéreme otra vez, por favor —susurró, llorando en silencio,

mojando la coronilla de Natsu con sus lágrimas.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, él la apartó de encima y la sentó en el lugar del copiloto.

Lucy tenía el pelo en la cara. Se lo apartó para poder mirarlo interrogativamente.

Natsu tenía la cabeza gacha. Se guardó el pene, húmedo y semihinchado. —Tenemos que irnos —dijo.

Lucy hizo un mohín, pero se vistió con gestos duros y secos, hasta que se hubo puesto toda la ropa.

Natsu le colocó el cinturón y se apartó de ella. Lucy, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miraba hacia otro

lado, avergonzada de mirarle de nuevo.

Él tragó saliva, compungido por su sinceridad. La tomó de la barbilla y pasó el pulgar por su labio

inferior con infinita dulzura.

—¿Qué se dice, Lucy?

Una pregunta que esperaba una respuesta. Era una reivindicación de lo que él

era, de aquello en lo que se había convertido por puro goce, por propia voluntad.

Natsu era su amo y señor. Ella era suya.

—Gracias, señor —contestó Lucy con un brillo aún más desafiante que antes en los ojos.

Él le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y arrancó el Evoque, de nuevo hacia Tchoupitoulas.

Allí les esperaban nuevas y jugosas noticias.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Iban de nuevo hacia la casa de Levy y Gajeel, pero una llamada de Gerard los desvió de su camino y les

dirigió a la calle Decatur, cerca del barrio Francés. Romano aseguraba que el propietario del coche que

había sacado al japonés del aparcamiento, cuyo nombre era Richard (Es de Oracion Seis, pero no me

acuerdo si es su verdadero nombre) , vivía encima de un local que

era una especie de centro de masajes de ambiente con final feliz. El local se llamaba Onegay.

Y mAX era el dueño.

La fachada del local tenía motivos orientales, luces con farolillos rojos y estaba revestida de madera

oscura y granate.

El atardecer caía sobre Nueva Orleans y teñía el cielo de unas nubes cargadas de tormenta que

no hacían presagiar nada bueno.

Cuando aparcaron, Natsu tocó la ventana de Lucy con la palma. Ella dio un brinco, asustada.

¿Se suponía que iban a intervenir en ese centro de masajes?

Empezaba a llover con fuerza. Romano estaba completamente empapado. Sus ojos azules miraban a

NATSU de frente. Señaló con el índice la fachada que le quedaba a la espalda.

—Es aquí. El tío no está en su casa. Probaremos en el local. Baja rápido del coche y entra con nosotros.

—NATSU —lo detuvo lUCY por el brazo—, ¿qué vais a hacer? —Tú quédate en la parte de atrás y no

salgas.

—No, no… No me puedes dejar aquí.

Natsu salió del coche a toda prisa y cerró, dejando allí a Lucy, que aún se estaba quitando el cinturón de seguridad.

Al oír el sonido de los seguros y verse encerrada, ella entrecerró los ojos y fulminó a Natsu con la mirada.

—¡No me puedes dejar al margen de esto! —le gritó golpeando el cristal con

los puños.

—Claro que puedo —le contestó él desde el otro lado—. Mirajane está vigilándote desde el Wrangler plateado

que hay ahí enfrente —dijo señalándola.

Lucy siguió su índice y se encontró con una Mirajane sonriente tras el volante. La saludaba con la mano abierta

Aquello era el colmo. Ahí, encerrada, no podía ayudar a nadie. ¡Y ella quería aportar algo!

—¡Sácame de aquí, Dragneel!

—¿Natsu? —repitió Laxus caminando a su lado, y silbó—. Vaya… Parece cabreada.

—Lo está —contestó Natsu, que se llevó la mano a la HSK que tenía a la espalda—. ¿Cómo vamos a

proceder?

Laxus se encogió de hombros y saludó a Gajeel, que los esperaba en la puerta de la entrada.

—Lo de siempre. Entrar. Gritar. Y arrasar.

—¿Y si viene la poli? —preguntó Natsu, algo preocupado.

—Macao y Wacaba están de nuestra parte. Ya le hemos informado al respecto. Nos dan carta blanca

mientras no haya muertos.

—Pues no puedo asegurar nada de eso. —Natsu hizo crujir los nudillos—. Porque si ese puto tatuador

está ahí, voy a tener que cargármelo. Se lo he prometido a los padres de Lucy.

Gajeel asintió con una media sonrisa, mientras entraba tras ellos, analizándolo todo con su mirada

amatista.

—Es un motivo de peso. No se puede romper la palabra que se le ha dado a la familia, rubia.

—Gracias, rusa —contestó Natsu.

La recepcionista era una mujer japonesa con un acento americano envidiable. Vestía un precioso kimono

rojo estampado con dragones. Tenía aberturas por todas partes, que mostraban estratégicamente unos trozos de carne que pondrían en guardia al más viril.

Pero los saludó con una voz de hombre un tanto aguda y forzada. Era un transexual.

—Mi nombre es Nab. ¿Qué desean unos vigorosos hombres como ustedes?

Natsu dio un paso al frente y contestó en nombre de los tres.

—Estamos buscando al señor Richard. ¿Está aquí?

La mujer parpadeó con fingida naturalidad y sonrió sumisamente. Se dio la vuelta y caminó con pasitos cortos de geisha hasta la recepción, en la que otra mujer escuchaba con atención.

Natsu afinó el oído y escuchó perfectamente cómo hablaban entre ellas en japonés. Nab le indicó que

avisara al señor Jose; unos hombres extraños estaban preguntando por él. La recepcionista, con un

teléfono rojo antiguo, pareció llamar a Max. Contestaba a lo que él decía.

—Sí, señor… Lo siento mucho. Están aquí abjo. Entonces les digo que no está. No, señor… No parece

que traigan placa. No… Sí, señor… Sin un permiso no les dejaremos pasar. Les diré que no está, que se

ha ido de viaje. Sí. De acuerdo, señor.

La mujer, también una transexual hermosísima, sonrió a Nab, interpretando su papel.

—El señor Max no quiere visitas —dijo—. Ahora está en la habitación de la Niebla, en medio de un

masaje con Sorano. No quiere interrupciones.

Nami asintió con la cabeza y, con expertos andares, se dirigió hacia ellos para comunicar el mensaje

exacto que la recepcionista había dado.

—El señor Max no está…

Natsu no lo pensó dos veces y agarró a Nab por el pelo. A continuación, le encañonó la barbilla con

su pistola y le dijo en un japonés perfecto.

—Guíame hasta la habitación de la Niebla o no habrá final feliz para ti. La recepcionista iba a llamar a

seguridad, pero Gajeel colgó el teléfono y arrancó el cable.

—Ni se te ocurra avisar a nadie —la amenazó, mostrándole el arma que guardaba en la cinturilla del

pantalón.

Nab subió las escaleras de madera con los zuecos japoneses, en cuya suela había diminutos tablones

de madera. Los zuecos resonaban por aquel silencioso local ambientado con música oriental.

Laxus subió con ellos, por si necesitaba refuerzos.

Tras un largo corredor, con olor a incienso y a vapor, en el que había varios paneles que dividían salas

de masajes, Nab se detuvo frente a la puerta del final.

Natsu sabía que, quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado vería su enorme silueta y sabría que Nab subía acompañada,

así que no lo dudó. Empujó a Nab al

interior de la sala, y esta cayó al suelo.

Frente a él, un hombre vestido de geisha, con un cuerpo afeminado, pálido y nada musculado,

caminaba sobre la espalda desnuda de Max, que tenía el rostro levantado y miraba a Natsu

completamente inmóvil por el miedo.

La masajista bajó de encima de su paciente de un salto ágil. Laxus lo apuntó con su pistola y le

recomendó que se callara y no se moviese.

Natsu sonrió con frialdad y agarró a Max de la garganta. Lo levantó con una fuerza bruta de la camilla

cubierta con una sábana blanca, llena de sudor y esencia de aceite y canela. Todo un afrodisiaco.

A Max le gustaban los hombres.

Natsu lo intimidó con su cuerpo, pues parecía el doble de grande que él. Habló en japonés.

—¿Dónde está el tipo que te llevaste del aparcamiento ayer por la tarde? ¡¿Dónde?! —gritó metiéndole

el cañón de la pistola por debajo de la barbilla.

Max sudaba profusamente. Se había puesto pálido. —¿Cómo saben ustedes? ¿Cómo…?

—No me cabrees, Max. Dime dónde está el tipo que te llevaste. ¡¿Lo tienes aquí?! —Natsu lo

zarandeó y le aplastó la cabeza contra la camilla, después apoyó el cañón de la pistola en su sien.

—No… No…, no está aquí.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé…

—¿No lo sabes? —Natsu le dio un puñetazo en los riñones. El hombre gritó como una mujer,

juntando las manos como si rogara que lo dejara en paz—. ¿Te llama un tío que no conoces y lo pasas

a recoger? Ahora, respóndeme…

—No lo conozco. Lo ju…, juro —siguió él—. Yo… Mi familia tiene una deuda con un clan de Japón.

Me… Ellos nos ayudaron a montar este…, este negocio… Ese hombre es de ese clan.

—¿Qué clan?

—Loxar. El clan Loxar. Tienen mi contacto, por si alguna vez necesitan mi ayuda…

Y ayer me llamó él.

Él me llamó porque me necesitaba… Soy médico.

—¿Forma parte del clan Loxar?

—Sí. Yo… Lo recogí y le sané. Lo curé de la pierna. Me dijo que esta noche lo pasarían a recoger en

algún lugar… Espera a unas personas.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde se supone que lo van a recoger?

—No lo sé… Esta noche…, oí algo de una ruta en la calle Bourbon. Una cita especial en el Catś Meow.

—¿Una cita?

—Sí. Hay una fiesta extraña allí… Yo no sé qué es. Pero escuché que iba a ir allí.

Natsu apretó los dientes y retiró el seguro de la pistola. —Si me estás mintiendo…

—¡Le juro que no! ¡No! ¡No miento! —Empezó a llorar—. ¡Por favor, no me mate! ¡No me mate!

Natsu lo dejó caer al suelo como si fuera gelatina. Max se desmayó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Laxus… ¿Conoces el Catś Meow? —le preguntó.

Laxus miró a Natsu, consternado, con la ceja partida arqueada y un gesto de sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Joder. Sí.

—Este tío dice que nuestro hombre va a estar ahí esta noche.

—¿Y qué mierda pinta él ahí?

Esta vez, fue Natsu quien le devolvió la mirada, preocupado.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que pasa ahí esta noche?

—Coño, _bedesemero_ de pacotilla. ¿Y tú no lo sabes?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Una vez al mes, los _bedesemeros_ de Nueva Orleans se reúnen en el Catś Meow.

—¿Ahí? ¿Para jugar?

—No. —Laxus se rascó la barbilla con el cañón de su pistola—. El juego siempre está ahí entre nosotros.

Se trata del maullido del gato, ¿sabes qué es?

—No.

—Cantar y divertirse. Es un karaoke.

Macao y Wakaba se aseguraron de silenciar a los miembros que había en el Onegay. Tenían que

durante veinticuatro horas, y cortar la luz y la energía para que de allí no saliera información alguna

que pudiera alertar al tatuador sobre una posible redada. Ni llamadas. Ni ordenadores. Ni mensajes.

Cogieron todos los móviles y los apagaron, y los dejaron incomunicados y con vigilancia.

Mientras tanto, Natsu y Lucy llegaron a su casa. Ella estaba muy cabreada,

y él intentaba aguantar el chaparrón.

—Lucy, esta noche también te vas a quedar aquí, con vigilancia… — Cerró la puerta tras él y la miró,

esperando que le lanzara alguna cosa a la cabeza.

Ella se dio la vuelta, decidida a enfrentarlo y a masacrarlo a insultos. —¡No puedes dejarme encerrada esperando

a que llegues! ¡No puedes

encerrarme en tu maldito coche y pensar que me voy a sentir halagada por que te preocupes por mí! ¡Haces

que me sienta impotente!

—Pues más impotente te vas a sentir, porque esta noche te quedas aquí. Voy a por el desgraciado que

te hizo eso y a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. No voy a ponerte en peligro solo porque tú quieras.

Esto no es un juego. Ya te metiste de por medio en el torneo de _Dragones y Mazmorras DS_

—explicó con calma. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta.

—¡No me puedes echar eso en cara cuando yo ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba ahí! ¡Fui allí a por ti!

Esto es diferente. —Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y su cuerpo enorme impactó de nuevo en la

puerta. Después alzó el índice y le señaló —. No voy a permitir que me dejes aquí encerrada cuando

todos os estáis jugando el pellejo por protegerme.

—Sí, lo vas a hacer. —Natsu se agachó rápidamente y la cogió en brazos, cargándosela sobre un hombro.

—¡¿Qué haces, Natsu?! ¡Bájame! —Pataleó y golpeó con fuerza la parte baja de su espalda, pero ese

hombre estaba duro como una roca.

—Voy a encerrarte en la habitación del pánico de la planta de abajo. Te encierro, soluciono lo de esta

noche y después te saco.

—¡Mal nacido! ¡No me puedes tratar así! —Intentó cogerle la pistola que tenía a la espalda—. ¡No

puedes…!

 _Beep, beep_. Gajeel lo estaba llamándo. Natsu cogió el teléfono con Lucy acuestas. Tal vez había

pasado algo en el Onegay.

—Dime, Makarov.

—¡Natsu, suéltame ahora mismo, cretino!

—Lamento llamarte en este momento —se disculpó el jefe de policía de Nueva Orleans, futuro

comisario, después del éxito obtenido tras el arresto de Yuri y la intercepción de un contenedor lleno

de droga en el puerto de Nueva Orleans.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —dijo Natsu—. Dispara. ¿Ha pasado algo en

el centro de masajes?

—No, no. Aquí está todo controlado. —¿Entonces?

—Ha pasado algo en Chalmette. Los agentes que vigilaban la casa de Lucy han resultado heridos.

Han volado la propiedad.

Natsu se detuvo. Lucy, boca abajo, con toda la melena cayendo hacia el suelo como una cascada marrón,

se paralizó al sentir la tensión de Natsu. Algo malo había pasado.

—¿Natsu? —preguntó ella.

Él tragó saliva. La cercaban. Y cada vez estrechaban más el cerco. Iban a por Lucy. No la iban a dejar

en paz.

—¿Los agentes están bien?

—Unas cuantas astillas y quemaduras. Fueron por la parte trasera. Entraron sin que los vieran. La

activaron… Los agentes los vieron correr y huir de la casa. Les vieron coger el coche y derrapar a

mucha velocidad para salir de ahí. Cuando ellos volvían a su vehículo, la bomba detonó.

—Ya veo.

—¿Natsu? ¿Qué pasa? —insistía Lucy. —Gracias por decirlo.

—Vamos a reforzar la seguridad respecto a tu mujer, ¿de acuerdo? —Lucy no es…

—Bueno, tu exmujer.

—Muchas gracias, Gajeel. Si pasa algo más, házmelo saber. —Descuida. Suerte esta noche en el _Catś_.

Gracias.

Cuando Natsu colgó, sintió un enorme pesar estrangulando su pecho y su garganta. La casa de Lucy,

de la que tan orgullosa estaba ella, en la que se había independizado, había volado por los aires.

Destrozada por completo.

¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar?

—Natsu, cuéntame qué ha pasado. Estás tan tenso que parece que vas a romperte. No son buenas noticias.

—No. No lo son —reconoció él. —Bájame, por favor.

 _Ding dong_.

Él miró por encima de su hombro. ¿Quién sería ahora?

—¡Natsu! ¡Abre! ¡Soy Lisanna! —anunció la voz de su compañera al otro lado de la puerta.

Natsu no sabía que Lisanna los visitaría. Y si su amiga estaba ahí, era porque tenía noticias.

¿Serían tan malas como las de Gajeel?

—¡Mira! ¡La que faltaba! Abre a tu compañera de juegos —espetó Lucy, irascible.

Natsu obvió la pulla. Bajó al suelo Lucy, que también estaba expectante ante esa visita. Fueron a abrir.

Lisanna traía un sobre blanco en las manos. Aquellos ojos negros y estilizados parecían portar malas

noticias.

En cuanto la vio, como la conocía bien, Natsu supo que lo que iba a escuchar no le gustaría nada.

Sí, eran noticias tan malas como las de Laxus.

—Esto no te va a gustar nada —le anunció negativamente. Natsu la dejó pasar.

La desazón empezaba a surtir efecto en el centro de su pecho. En cuanto cerró la puerta, la guio al salón

y le dijo:

—Dispara. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Lisanna se relamió los labios, miró a Lucy y a Natsu alternativamente e hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Tengo la identificación del sujeto, gracias al ADN que encontraste en Bayou Goula. Mis amigos

de la Interpol se pusieron con ello enseguida, una vez que les di los resultados de los laboratorios.

Han contrastado los datos con el banco de sangre de Japón.

Natsu las llevó hasta la cocina, donde abrió la nevera y les sirvió unas cervezas. Se sentaron alrededor de

la barra americana.

—¿Y bien?

—Antes de decirte quién es, déjame explicarte cómo están las relaciones entre las yakuzas de Japón.

Ya te dije que los Loxar son los más violentos. El tatuaje de Lucy es de un Loxar: utilizan el dragón y a

Kiyo Hime para marcar a las mujeres de otros clanes, ¿cierto?

—Sí —dijo Lucy asumiendo la historia. Se le había quedado grabada en la memoria.

Lisanna abrió la botella de cerveza con los dientes, al igual que Natsu. Lucy bizqueó como si no se

pudiera creer que una mujer pudiese hacer eso. Si ella lo

probaba, seguro que le saltaba una paleta.

No iba a intentarlo, pues no quería quedar en evidencia.

—Bien. Hace seis meses, en Japón, se produjo un gran conflicto entre clanes con los Loxar y los Bender

(no me acuerdo cual es el apellido de Chelia).

Ambos clanes luchan por quedarse con el control total de la zona de ocio de Roppongi, en la que hay

casinos, discotecas, pubs y clubs de alterne. El líder de los Loxar murió en el tiroteo. Y

ahora es su hijo quien lidera el clan. El nuevo jefe se llama Lyon Loxar. Se le conoce como el

Emperador.

— _Kotei_ —soltaron Natsu y Lucy a la vez.

—Exacto —dijo Lisanna, que le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza—. La prueba de ADN nos dice que el

tatuador es Lyon Loxar. El hermano pequeño del Emperador.

Natsu, frustrado y asustado por las noticias, reventó la cerveza en la pila de la cocina, y se apoyó en ella,

concentrado en sus pensamientos y en las posibles consecuencias de que el líder de los Loxar marcara a Lucy

como una amenaza.

—¡Joder! —gritó impotente—. No puedo comprender qué relación hay con Lucy.

—¿Natsu? —preguntó Lucy, asustada. Necesitaba respuestas. Aquello parecía ser mucho peor de lo que

se había imaginado—. ¿Está todo mal?

—Sí, Luce. —Inspiró y la miró con determinación—. Pero no te va a pasar nada. Yo estoy contigo.

Se miraron, asustados ante lo que se les venía encima.

—Lyon, por lo que me han dicho —continuó Lisanna—, lleva un tiempo fuera de Japón. Creen que está

haciendo una prueba de fe para los Loxar.

—¿Una prueba de fe?

—Sí: la iniciación para ser un yakuza adulto —le explicó Lisanna a Lucy. —Lucy es su prueba de fe.

Maldito hijo de puta —dijo Natsu con los

dientes apretados.

—Eso parece —admitió Lisanna.

—Pero sigo sin comprender con quién tiene relación Lucy como para que la marquen como una afrenta.

¿Una afrenta hacia quién?

—Eso no es todo. Mis amigos de la Interpol, que hacen el seguimiento de los movimientos de los

miembros de las yakuzas, habían perdido el rastro de Lyon. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver que estaba

en Estados Unidos. Han decidido intervenir en el caso.

Natsu cerró los ojos, consternado.

—Nadie puede hacerse cargo de Lucy. Solo yo. Nadie puede protegerla mejor que yo. No se pueden

meter —repitió como un mantra.

—No lo dudo, Natsu. Pero, joder… —Sonrió como si ya nada tuviera remedio—. Son yakuzas. Son los

. Si quieren algo, lo tendrán.

—Si Lyon se ha puesto en contacto con alguien para pedir ayuda, tarde o temprano un grupo mayor de

Loxar aparecerán para ayudarlo —señaló Natsu, buscando soluciones—. Entre los japoneses, lo más

importante es el honor. Por eso Lyon no puede irse de aquí sin la prueba de fe completada. Su

hermano lo rechazaría como yakuza.

—¿Y en qué consiste la prueba de fe? —Lucy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡¿En qué?!

— Empezó a temblar—. ¡¿En matarme?! ¿En acabar conmigo o con mi hija? ¿O contigo? —Miró a

Natsu, destrozada—. ¡¿No han tenido suficiente con tatuarme?!

—Oh, Luce… —Natsu acudió corriendo a abrazarla. Se sentó en el taburete y la sentó sobre sus piernas,

dándole la tranquilidad y la protección que necesitaba. Todo aquello era demasiado. Lucy era su mujer y no

podía estar relacionada con yakuzas. No lo podía comprender, por mucho que se esforzara en ello—. Tranquila,

princesa —le susurró cariñosamente—. No voy a dejarte sola.

Lucy lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera frágil y poca cosa; una vida menos a la que un grupo

de personas decidía poner fin, sin importarle si tenía hija, marido o familia…

—Yo no he hecho nada. La única locura que cometí fue participar en el maldito torneo. ¿Y tú, Natsu?

—Hundió el rostro, empapando su cuello de lágrimas, calmándose con su contacto. Como siempre.

Natsu miró a Lisanna, que parpadeaba con seriedad, esperando una respuesta que despejara aquellos

interrogantes.

—Cuando estuve en Japón, no dejé cuentas pendientes con nadie —aseguró

—. Gray y yo completamos la misión y nos fuimos. Lisanna se encogió de hombros. No lo entendía.

—¿Has podido entrar en los datos de los pujadores de las sumisas del

torneo?

Natsu negó.

—El programa todavía está descodificando los datos. Estoy dentro de los archivos del FBI, pero voy con

un camuflador. Eso hace que abrir el material

cifrado sea un proceso más lento. Lo tengo en funcionamiento desde ayer. Aún le queda un veinte por ciento.

—Puede que la clave que nos falta esté en esos datos. Sea como sea… Con la Yakuza solo se puede

negociar, Tigretón. Y solo se puede sobrevivir a ella si tienes a otro clan apoyándote.

Necesitas ayuda, Natsu. De lo contrario, jamás estaréis a salvo —concluyó. Natsu lo sabía bien, conocía las leyes de Japón. De todas las mafias temibles,

la japonesa era la más cruel y persistente. Necesitaba ayuda para negociar. Y para negociar, lo principal era

coger a Lyon con vida. Esperaba encontrarlo esa misma noche en el Catś Meow. Si interrogaba al

hermano menor del Emperador, tal vez tendría una oportunidad de salir con vida de todo aquello.

Porque una cosa estaba clara, por muchas diferencias que pudiera tener con Lucy, si a ella le pasaba algo,

él se iría con ella.

—Bien. —Natsu besó la cabeza de Lucy—. Vamos a prepararnos para ir al maullido del gato.

Todo se puede resolver allí. Si doy con el hermano del Emperador. ¿Nos acompañas, Lisanna?

— preguntó solícito—. Cualquier ayuda es buena.

—Por supuesto —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Me apetece un poco de acción. Y nada mejor

que buscarle las cosquillas a un grupo de yakuzas inofensivos, ¿verdad?

Lucy la miró extrañada y musitó: —¿Eso es que no vienes?

Natsu se echó a reír y dijo:

—Eso es que se va a meter de cabeza a repartir leña.


End file.
